Freezing Shinobi A Mere Boy
by Jay3000
Summary: "After countless experiments...All testing proves... Negative. No enhanced abilities, no physical mutations, no nothing! It seems you shall never become anything more than a mere boy."
1. Chapter 1 The Untouchable Pandora

**Elizabeth: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

Beta'ed by **Omega Collaborative updated on 20/6/15**

People's thoughts

Jay3000: I'm back with a new story that I hope you guys like so sit back and enjoy. If you haven't read my other stories then please do when you finished read this one.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, you truly are a child…no man with a heart of gold. You withstood the test of time and never gave into your hatred. You gave the world peace and freed your friend. I will give you a second chance in life and this time I hope you can find real happiness." The figure said while holds a gentle blue soul in its 'hands'. "But not without giving you a special gift to aid you"

 **The Freezing dimension** **(** **2046)**

An 18 year old young man of average height with medium length brown hair, green eyes, and a muscular physique. He was wearing a white high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, and combat boots.

"This is my only chance to impress her" The young man said as he walked into the area and saw the most beautiful Pandora he had ever seen. She looked about 20 years old and very beautiful and curvy woman with fair skin, long blue hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue tank top and a white pants dress, with high-heeled boots.

"The person that can last 60 second with a Pandora will received $250,000, now from the east Tat-sumi," The announcer shouted, breaking the name in to two distinct syllables as he pointed to Tatsumi. "And from the west Bren-da!" he continued as he pointed to the American Pandora.

"Time to show off my stuff" the man, Tatsumi, said.

"Damn it Esdese why do we have to come here?" A white hair girl asked.

"Because I'm looking for a husband who can give me strong children." The woman now known as Esdese said.

"But you have a limiter for that" A white hair girl replied, she a very beautiful young woman with long white hair that reached her shoulder, with an impressive long luscious legs that when on for miles.

"I already told you Hitomi I need a man who can defend themselves against a Pandora even if it is for a short time and no limiter at the school can do that without their precious freezing ability" Esdese replied.

"Whatever you say." The woman identify as Hitomi said.

"What is this feeling?" Esdese thought as she saw Tatsumi entered into the arena "Who is that?"

"I don't know but I can find out" Hitomi said as she looked through the files on her PDA. "His name Tatsumi as you already know, he is a young upcoming scientist who is making a name for himself in the field of Stigma and Bloodline Genetics."

"Why would a scientist want to fight a Pandora?" Esdese asked out loud.

"Maybe to impress you." Hitomi replied with a smirk on her face..

"I'm already impressed." Esdese said to herself as she saw the Pandora charge at Tatsumi.

"Why don't you go back to the lab little man?" A cocky Brenda shouted as she threw a rather slow and weak punch.

"I will after I impress the lovely Esdese." Tatsumi replied as he did what nobody expect him to do, he dodged the punch and delivered one of his own "You're too cocky."

"Bastard I'm going to kill you for this!" Brenda roared in anger and attack Tatsumi who dodged all her attacks.

"You call yourself a Pandora." Tatsumi laughed as he dodged some more attacks. "You're more like a panda!"

"Impressive!" Esdese said as she looks on.

"Yeah and he seems to know about Brenda's weakness." Hitomi said

"What's her weakness?" Esdese asked

"She gets really sloppy when she angry." Hitomi informed her best friend.

"I did it I lasted 60 seconds with a Pandora!" Tatsumi yelled pleased.

"That smile" she thought as if an arrow pierced her heart she felt it speed up and heat rise to her cheeks. "This feeling again" Esdese thought putting a hand to her breast as she watched Tatsumi celebrate.

"That's it no one makes a fool out of me, you're dead!" The Pandora roared as she started to glow.

"Shit! She is going to use Pandora Mode!" Hitomi shouted and turned to look at her friend who wasn't there. She turned back to the fight to see Brenda frozen solid.

"Thanks for the save" Tatsumi said but she ignored him and when into her pocket.

"You belong to me now." Esdese said as she put a collar around his neck [Hehe, ladies and gentlemen, this woman knows how to mark her territory!].

 **(** **2049)**

Tatsumi walked with his very pregnant wife Esdese towards West Genetics for an award ceremony that was honouring her for all of the accomplishments she had made in such a small period of time

"Tatsumi-kun!" he heard his wife say in an alarmed voice as she suddenly stopped walking. Turning to her Tatsumi was filled with worry as he saw the expression on Esdese's face. "I think the baby is coming!" Wasting no time Tatsumi lifted his wife gently and carried her bridal style whilst rushing towards the hospital.

 **Several Hours Later**

Tatsumi smiled at the scene in front of him. After several hours of his hand nearly being crushed and being on the receiving end of several threats from his wife. Esdese had delivered a beautiful baby boy. The boy had spiky blonde hair, the same colour as his grandmother, and he had inherited Esdese's ocean blue eyes.

"What should we name him Tatsumi-kun?" Esdese who now had bags under her blue eyes asked turning away from the baby she was holding in her arms. Tatsumi kissed his tired wife's forehead before turning to look at his son who was sleeping peacefully. Turning back to his wife Tatsumi smiled before suggesting

"How about Naruto?"

 **12 years later**

"Mom do you have to go?" 12 year old boy with spiky blonde hair asked his mother.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I have to go or there won't be a world for you to explore if I don't." The Bluenette replied as she looked at her son.

"But mom what if you don't come back?" A worried Naruto asked

"Don't worry honey I will come back, I'm not called the World's Strongest Pandora for nothing." Esdese said with a smile on her face. "Beside you have your father to take care of you until I come back?"

"But he's always in the lab working." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry honey he promised me he would make time for you." Esdese replied as she kneeled down and kissed him on his forehead. "Beside you are strong and not weak right?"

"Of course I am mom because the strong survive and the weak die." Naruto replied as he did a pump fist.

"Hehehehehe I love you my little Naruto-kun." Esdese said as she got up, " **Volt Armour** **: A** **ctivate**." Her armour is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armour features large pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth, and decorated greaves that match the motif of the armour. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops over her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. "Ah my little Naruto-kun is blushing at how sexy his mother looks."

"Stop teasing me mom." A blushing Naruto yelled as he look away from his mother.

" **Volt Weapon**!" Esdese said as a long rapier appeared in her hand, "See you in a week honey." was the last thing she said before she vanished.

"Now to go and eat lunch." Naruto said as he entered the house "Dad! I'm hungry!" but he received no answer. Naruto decided to make his own lunch since it looked like his father had locked himself in his lab again.

 **The Next Day**

"Naruto!" Tatsumi shouted as he came running out of his lab and grabbed Naruto and run towards the door. "Shit we're not going to make it!" as he threw Naruto through the door.

An explosion followed shortly thereafter, propelling Naruto further from the door and out on to the lawn.

"Dad!" Naruto shouted with tears in his eyes as he saw his house on fire "Da-" as something hit him in his neck as everything when black.

"Kukuku it seems like we were able to get the last serum" a man said

"And a test subject too!" another man said.

One year later

Deep in the heart of Alaska hidden away under thousands of tons of iron and concrete, a scientist toils. He stands beside a flat metal table, and strapped to that table, a 13 year old boy. Wires run from his body into a myriad of electronic devices, each of which display biological information on the subject.

The scientist frowns as he reads his latest report and begins to speak aloud, imagining the hungry gazes of his peers as he stands before group of senior officers such as a Major, Colonel and a 1 and 2 star General along with his assistant. The rogue scientist is physically unimpressive but he has an intimidating presence about him. His light-coloured hair is very short, and slicked back.

"After countless experiments..." he says, his throat drying." All testing proves... Negative." The rogue scientist tears a page from the document on his clipboard, discarding it casually into a metal receptacle. The imagined gazes of his audience weigh heavily upon him. "No enhanced abilities, no physical mutations, no..."He hurls the clipboard to the ground. "No nothing!"

The Officers vanished expect his assistant strides from the room, running a hand through his hair. "It seems..." he says, stopping at the threshold of the doorway, giving the boy one last glance, "You shall never become anything more than a mere boy."

"Then let the boy go we have already been keeping him here for a year now!" a white hair woman shouted. A smack echoed through the room as the scientist's hand lashed out.

"Mind your own business or your husband's company might pay the price." The rogue scientist hissed as he walked past her. The door slams shut behind him, leaving the boy alone with only the dim light of the monitors to keep him company. Naruto sighs as he remembers the pain inflicted upon him by the rogue scientist throughout the year. The man had been trying for a year to create the first ever perfect male Pandora with the serum that he had stolen from Naruto's father's lab but it wasn't working so he would take out his frustration on Naruto after every failed attempt. The scientist would beat him to within an inch of his life. Sometime he would show him videos of his mother's death who had sacrificed herself in order to protect the city by using **Ice Shell**

"When I get out here I'm going to kill that bastard." Naruto said, in a moment of cold clarity.

[5 minutes later]

The table Naruto was strapped to shake as he heard several explosions that seemed to rattle the entire complex.

"Naruto-kun it's time to get out of here!" A familiar voice shouted as the white hair woman from before entered the room.

"Hitomi-chan! What's going on?" Naruto yelled back, forced to shout over the continuing explosions and rumbling of the base.

"I already told you I would get you out of here someday!" Hitomi replied as she pulled off the restraints that were keeping him strapped to the bed.

"Thank you." Naruto said with tears in his eyes. Hitomi had always taken care of him from the moment he woke in the test tube and had promised him to help him escape.

"Don't thank me yet!" Hitomi shouted as more explosions were heard, "Let's go!" as they ran through the door only to stumble upon the rogue scientist.

"I knew you would betray me bitch!" The rogue scientist roared as he lunged at the duo only for an explosion to occur right in front of them.

 **Four years later**

Many second year Pandora were whispering excitedly to each other about the Carnival believing that they were going to move up the rankings while others had formed parties and were whispering battle plans to each other. One group however was focusing on one target in particular: The Untouchable Queen. The group consisted of Audrey Duval (Ranked #3), Aika Takeuchi (Ranked #4) and Trish McKenzie (Ranked #5) each were aiming for the top spots. They figured they could fight it out after they took out the most dangerous factor in the equation. In the previous Carnivals each of them had been taken down by her individually but together they thought they could bring her down.

"So we all agree we trick the others into attacking The Untouchable Queen?" Audrey whispered, looking at her temporary allies. She had a pale complexion and a medium-sized bust with dark brown eyes and shoulder-length red hair with two long strands of it that reached down to her knees. 'Kuku fools I'll let you two do most of the work then take you out afterwards kukuku.'

"Yes and when she defeats them and is tired then we will come along and finished her off." said Trish McKenzie grinning wildly at the thought of finally beating The Untouchable Queen. Trish is a tan skin beauty with medium-length orange hair that reaches to her waist and has a clip in her left side of her head and has the third largest bust size in West Genetics. She is wearing a short sleeve shirt that is tied under her bosom, leaving her midriff bare, and blue denim shorts instead of a skirt, boots instead of the school's shoes and long stockings, and leather gloves. 'We maybe friends but as soon as you turn your backs I will attack you.'

"Your lovely Onee-san has already talked the other weaklings into it and they agreed to attack her together." Aika Takeuchi said simply as she licked her lips. She has dark blue hair pulled up into a ponytail that reaches just past her neck, green eyes, and a large bust-size. 'I can't wait to wrap my chains around both of your necks and make you scream out my name!' as they left the room together.

"Kukuku fools I'll be the one to defeat that bitch!" A dark purple eyed girl with long burgundy red coloured hair in two large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons, said.

 **The Untouchable Queen**

After ten minutes of being soaked in the shower before she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her waist. She is Satellizer el Bridget a second-year who's known as the Untouchable Queen. She's a 17-year old, 5'6" young woman from the United Kingdom with long blonde hair that runs all the way down her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead and a blue headband to keep it in place, blue eyes, and a slender build with large, DD-cup breasts. "Wow what a month and it all because he's not here." She said as she looked at the window as if to see if anyone was there. "I really miss him"

She quickly dried herself off before she put the towel away and activated her **Volt Texture**. She is now wearing a unique Genetics uniform, donning a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Genetics emblem. For footwear, she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts.

"Attending all competitors the annual rank up Carnival is about to start so make your way to the arena and good luck." The voice of Yu-Mi Kim was heard throughout the school.

"Time to show these girls why I'm ranked #1 and these boys why I'm the Untouchable Queen." Satellizer said as she made her way towards the door not knowing that what awaits her.

 **In the pool**

A girl with long, curly blond hair, extending all the way down her back and dark blue eyes was swimming in the pool. She had a splendid body and remarkably large breasts which had earned her the title of Pandora Queen. "Where the hell is that boy? He was supposed to be here by now."

"Easy Elizabeth I'm sure he'll be here soon" A white hair girl said as she tried to calm down her friend.

"But I miss him." Elizabeth said pitifully as she rubbed her breasts, everyone else sweat dropped.

"Damn bastard why can't he stay out of our lives." Grumbled a jealous limiter known as Andre, he was a tall and well-composed figure with wavy hair strapped into a small ponytail.

"I told you there was something sexual going on between them." A redhead said as she licked her lips.

"Don't be stupid! That would be sick" a silvery-white haired girl whispered back.

"Stop you're whining and watch the Carnival. It will take your mind off him." White hair said as they looked at the monitor.

 **With Satellizer**

There she was surrounding by twenty or so Pandoras who were all gunning for her or her rank of #1.

" **Volt Weapon: Deploy!** " Satellizer summoned her Volt Weapon, a single-edge sword with the blade running past the guard "It's time for battle, **Nova Blood!** "

Scared but determined, the Pandoras charged at Satellizer.

"We are not scared of you bitch!"

"We can take her down if we work together!"

"I transfer to this place to get revenge for my boyfriend Levon Brooks!"

"Hey he's my boyfriend!

"No he's mine!"

"SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON THE UNTOUCHABLE BITCH IN FRONT OF US!"

"Hai!" Was their response as they attacked her but that proved to be a mistake.

"Fools" Satellizer said to herself as she countered with cold and ruthless efficiency, easily dodging their attacks.

"Bitch stay stil—arghhhhhhhhhh!" the Pandora screamed out in pain as her hands felt to the ground "I kil-" as punched to the face sends her crashing into the wall as the others took a step back.

"Fools don't attack her by yourself, attack together!"

"She's right let's go!" as they attacked Satellizer together.

" **Accel Turn**." Satellizer said. Barely fifteen seconds later and the ground was littered with fallen Pandoras and Satellizer standing tall without a scratch and covered in blood "Hmmm, weaklings."

 **(Carnival Observatory)**

"Rank #1 have eliminated all 22 opponents." One of the Observers shouted

"Amazing she was able to defeat them all that quickly!" a shocked Observer 2 said

"That's the Untouchable Queen for you" Observer 3 said

"The who?" Observer 2 asked

"You must be new here," Sister Margaret said as they watched the action. "That is the title the students have given her and it's not because she's the strongest second year."

"But 'Untouchable Queen' is a rather odd nickname." Observer 2 said.

"I think it'll make sense soon enough." Sister Margaret replied simply.

"The Third, Fourth, and Fifth ranking students are now enroute to Block 3 to meet #1." Observer 3 said.

"This going to be interesting." Sister Margaret said as she looked at the monitor before her face shifted to one of mild confusion "Where is #2?"

"She is following the Third, Fourth, and Fifth ranks from afar." Observer 3 replied.

 **(The New Transfer Students)**

A 16-year-old young man can be seen setting flowers at the grave of his sister. He's physically unimpressive, with short black hair, brown eyes, a slender build, a "cute" look, and wearing the traditional West Genetics school uniform. A helicopter could be seen landing behind him, far enough away that the rotor wash didn't affect the boy but close enough that the purpose of the vehicle was quite clear.

After the helicopter landed, he entered it and strapping himself in only to see that someone was sitting across from him when he looked up.

"Hi, I'm Chiffon Fairchild, the student council president of West Genetics." she greeted with a smile. The girl that looked at least 2-3 years his senior had short blonde hair with two small rows of bangs covering her forehead while the rest of her hair extended down to her neck, her eyes were closed but he had the distinct feeling that even with them shut she could see him plain as day. She also had a petite figure that was hugged tightly by the uniform that she was wearing. Kazuya studied the figure across from him for a few minutes before she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Uh, hi I'm… Kazuya Aoi." Kazuya responded as well, blushing.

"Is something troubling you?" the student president asked Kazuya. 'So this is Kazuha's brother.'

"No…" Kazuya responded, shaking his head.

"He is nothing like I expected." Chiffon said to herself.

"Fairchild-san could you tell me about West Genetics." Kazuya asked.

"West Genetics is one of two Genetics military academies operated by the Chevalier in Japan, whose purpose is to train Pandora and Limiter soldiers to fight against the Novas." Chiffon said as the boy nodded his head. "All the second year Pandora will be looking for partners so one of them might ask you to be their Limiter." She waited a few seconds to see if he had any questions.

"Why do they pick from the underclassmen?" he asked quietly.

"Good question and to answer that question is the Ereinbar." She said pressing a few buttons on the screen of a tablet she was holding.

"The what?"

"It's a little sensory organ deep in the tissue of the brain that controls all five of your senses. When the Limiter and Pandora synchronize they share their Ereinbar making their five senses one. The compatibility rate differs between partners but younger boys tend to do best overall. So there you have it, that's why upperclassmen always pick younger when looking for a Limiter. By the when they share their senses it's called an 'Ereinbar Set.'"

 **Unknown Manson**

 _Beep, Beep, Beep …smash._

A blond haired boy opened his eyes as he removed his hand from the destroyed alarm clock and covered his eyes to block out the sun that was shining through the window.

"Damn sun, one day I will destroy you." He rolled onto his side, got out of bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom next to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. "Man I'm hot" he said as he looked at himself.

He was about 5'9" tall with bright blue eyes and spiky, blond hair that reached down the back of his neck. He was considered to be very handsome and with his well-muscled body he was the most sought after man anywhere he went. "I need to hurry up before she killed me plus I think my sexy goddess misses me" as he quickly took a shower and put on his school uniform and headed down to get some breakfast.

"Naruto-kun what are you still doing here?" A slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes and waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She was wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consisted of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place

"Ah Miya-chan and here I thought you wanted me around." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush with him as a blush appeared on her face.

"Oh my, Naruto-kun you're so bold making this fair maiden blush.'' She said with a bit of teasing in her voice.

"I know," Naruto replied as he lean in to kiss her, "How about we take this to my room?"

"Sorry Naruto but I'm a prisoner and I can't do this to you." Miya said gently as she pushed him away "Besides you are two hours late for school."

"What!" Naruto roared as he quickly ran into the kitchen to look about for a quick breakfast "She **is** going to kill me!" as he ate it quickly.

"Naruto-kun, you forgetting your I.D." Miya said as she ran out of the house to meet him before he gets on his bike.

"Thanks Miya-chan." Naruto replied as he took it from her, "How about a goodbye kiss?"

"Naruto-kun…" Her voice holding a hint of warning as she glared at him.

"I meant on the cheek." Naruto replied.

"Fine" Miya said as she leaned forward to kiss Naruto on his cheek only for Naruto to move his face at the last minute and captured her lips with his. Miya barely noticed when Naruto's tongue entered her mouth, meeting hers in a heated battle for dominance. 'What am I doing? This could ruin his reputation as well as his father's company which is under investigation for saving me from death and taking me in already." When suddenly she and Naruto separated and back flipped away from each other.

*boom*

"My bike!" Naruto shouted as four Pandoras and Limiters appeared.

"How dare you attack ...Family!" Miya said as she glared at them "Permission to attack Naruto-sama!"

"Granted." Naruto replied as her **Volt weapon** appeared.

" **Totsuga No Tsurugi,** time for a blood bath!" Miya said as a longsword appeared in her hands "Die" she swung the sword at one of the Pandora, the shock wave from the swing cut her in half.

 **Carnival Battlegrounds**

When the dust finally settled from the collapsing building four figures could be distinguished from inside the smoke. Three of them were standing opposite the first and were breathing heavily. It was Audrey Duval, Aika Takeuchi, and Trish McKenzie and standing in front of them, looking no worse for the wear, was Satellizer El Bridget brandishing **Nova Blood** in front of her. The three Pandora look at each other and nodded as they began their plan of attack.

"Suck on this bitch!" Trish lead off by throwing one of her dual blades at the Untouchable Queen who simply leaned out of its range.

"Hm Amateurs." Satellizer said. She had already seen through the plan as Trish jumped in the air.

"Got you!" Trish hit the ground with such force that it made another dust cloud. The Pandora swore, seeing her attack fail. "Shit she's gone." She looked around to find her target when suddenly **Nova** **Blood** pass through her neck then she fell to the ground.

"Who's next?" Satellizer said to herself as she looked at Aika who was shaking.

'No! No! No! This wasn't part of the plan!' Aika thought as she began to back away looking at Trish's unconscious form in fear.

"Rookie mistake." The Untouchable Queen said as she took **Nova Blood** in both hands and drove the blade down cutting through Aika's defenseless upper torso. "Never take your eyes off your opponent."

'Plan worked like charm.' Audrey Duval thought as she leapt at the Untouchable Queen's back. But Satellizer already saw it coming and blocked the attack with **Nova Blood**.

"Entertain me." Satellizer said as the two exchanged a rapid assortment of blows. However Audrey was being pushed back until her back was against a wall.

'Shit all this planning for nothing!' Audrey knew she wasn't going to win this struggle, but then a thought crossed her mind. 'No I can at least boast that I touched her and take away her title.' As she extended her arm and was nearly close enough to touch the other woman her movement stopped and she saw the Untouchable Queen's hand holding her arm in place.

"I won't let anyone touch me again." Satellizer said and a loud crack was heard as she broke Audrey's wrist.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Satellizer slash open Audrey's throat. Before she passed out as she slides to the ground

 **(Carnival Observatory)**

"Shit she took down all three of them like they were nothing." Observer 2 said in awe.

 **Back on the battle field**

Satellizer was about to exit the area when she heard someone laughing looking up she saw her self-proclaimed rival Ganessa Roland standing at the top of a pile of rubble.

"Today is the day I finally beat you, Satellizer El Bridget." She said deploying her Volt Weapon **Chains of Binding**. Satella merely set herself in a ready stance.

"And Naruto-kun will be mined!"

"You can have that pervert!" a blushing Satellizer said to herself

 **Landing strip**

As the helicopter landed on the on the pad and opened its doors to Kazuya walked with his bag on his shoulder and was greeted to the sight of the girl waiting.

"Hey Chiffon did you have fun on your trip?" She yelled over the whirring of the helicopter blades.

"Yeah Ticy it was fun." She replied before turning to Kazuya. "This is Ticy Phenyl, a member of the student council and my best friend, you'll be seeing her a lot too."

"Nice to meet you." Ticy bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kazuya said bowing back, as they heard a huge explosion. "What was that?" The startled boy asked.

"The Carnival." Chiffon answered.

Kazuya looked at them. "Carnival?"

 **With Naruto and Miya**

"Volt Weapon activates **Double Machine Guns**." An orange hair girl said as a pair of machine guns appeared in her hands. These resemble the famous Thompson submachine gun, possessing handles on the front and similarly placed, round magazines. "Bullet Storm." as she fired a barrage of bullets at Naruto.

"Is that all you have." Naruto said as he took up one of the Limiters he had killed and used the corpse as a shield to block the bullets as he ran towards her. "I don't like to kill women especially hot ones so tell me who sent you and I'll let you go."

"Never!" The girl roared as she prepared to attack him again when suddenly a Katana found its way into her chest.

"Damn it Miya I was fighting her!" Naruto shouted as he glared at her. "Now how are we going to find out who sent her?"

"Sorry Naruto but you don't have time to play with her." Miya said as she pulled out her sword and dispelled it. "Beside she not dead yet."

"Time to find out what she knows." Naruto said as he picked her up. "Let's get to work before the authorities get here."

 **West Genetic Japan, Main Lobby**

Meanwhile, Chiffon and Ticy were both giving Kazuya the tour of the school.

"The training area up ahead is where the Carnival is underway…" Chiffon was interrupted by the glass ceiling breaking in front of them as Ganessa, her clothes torn and breasts showing, landed on the nearby stairs, panting as she got up.

"Damn it, no fair. What's the point of getting stronger if that bitch is also going to get stronger too? Huh?" She looked to see the new student, Kazuya who is blinking at her at her appearance.

"Eek! What are you staring at you creep?!" she shrieked, covering herself

"It's nothing, sorry." he mumbled. Just then Satellizer landed in front of Ganessa, to her displeasure.

"Nee-san? You were alive?" Kazuya suddenly asked, taking a step toward Satellizer, who looked back at him for a moment before turning her attention back to Ganessa.

"No Kazuya!" Ticy shouted at Kazuya, who ran at the two battling Pandora, "There's still a fight going on!"

"You're Kazuha nee-san right?" Kazuya ran into Satellizer and hugged her from behind. Causing her to drop her weapon in shock and get pinned to a wall, both of them falling to the floor in a very compromising position.

"That idiot! He does that to the Untouchable Queen, of all people?!" Chiffon squeaked, putting her hand to her mouth as Ticy looked scared.

"S-She's going to kill him!"

"He- Hey!" Ganessa shouted in indignation as everyone just seemed to ignore her now.

Meanwhile, Kazuya was not letting go of Satellizer, who was reacting in a surprisingly feminine-like way with a frightened look on her face as she tried to bring her dress down so her panties and garter belt wouldn't show.

"Hey wait, why is she acting all shy and cutsy all of a sudden?" Chiffon wondered, confused.

"Weird isn't it?" Ticy agreed.

"I missed you so much! Don't leave me ever again!" Kazuya cried, rubbing his face into her covered breasts.

"You… Let go of me! Let go- Ah! Please!" Satellizer wailed, trying her hardest not to moan, as her breasts were her weak point when suddenly a grid-like pattern spread itself out on the ground from Kazuya, rendering Satellizer unable to move. "An enhanced Freezing?" Satellizer thought, panicking, "What's the meaning of this? My body can't-"

"You're wide open!" Ganessa shouted in glory as she brought her chains down for the kill, "This is my victory!"

"Oh crap!" One second later, the scene was covered in red.

 **With Naruto**

"Miya fire up the jet," Naruto said as walked out of the house, "She's going to kill me but who cares. I get to arrive in style."

"Hai Naruto-sama." Miya replied, nodding curtly.

cut

 **Ice Shell**

Iced Shell is a technique that used the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice that is virtually unmeltable . It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body.


	2. Chapter 2 Pandora Mode

**Ingrid: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

 **Ingrid: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

Uchiha Angga-sama

Jay3000: Never liked how the canon made him look worthless and I may use that idea

OSR fanatic

Jay3000: Thanks for the review

Guest chapter 1 . Jun 25

Jay3000: Thank you

Alex2909

Jay3000: Thank you and you will get some of it in this chapter

deathmonger

Jay3000: lol I know, I couldn't think of a summary and that one came to my mind

Silent Psycho Gamer

Jay3000: There is no way Naruto could reach there so far and I hope you love the way I deal with that scene when it comes and Naruto will have a talk with him.

fresh prince1

Jay3000: You need to be more specific in your question so I hope this chapter will answer it.

NaruhinaloverUA

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

Mr.R

Jay3000: Glad you like it.

GUEST 1

Jay3000: Glad you like 1 why he should do that. 2. She will go into big sister mode 3 I do not know about that because I hate his character and after reading the current manga I kind hate him and his grandfather because they caused his mother's death 4 sure why not but I am not sure which chapter to put it in.

Prince Sky, Reza Gray and R-king 93

Jay3000: I so glad for loyal fans like you guys

hellfire45

Jay3000: I will only give you guys' names but if you want to see the rest then you will have to go to my Facebook page to see the cover page with all 15 girls.

windfox90

Jay3000: Glad you like it.

Jake

Jay3000: This chapter will answer your question.

Godspeed fan

Jay3000: Check out my face book page to find out.

BME

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it so much.

Peter

Jay3000: Could be both

Dave

Jay3000: Thank you

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **Pandora Mode**

"Ah my head where am I?" The moron was Kazuya and he thought he was going to have a very good first day at West Genetics but he was wrong. In under an hour he had interfered in and important exercise, disrupted a ranking match and got himself knocked out. Now he was laying in the hospital bed looking up at the woman who was glaring at him. He was looking everywhere but directly at the woman over him.

The woman is wearing a religious attire that cover her from head to toe with her slightly wrinkled face showing. "Mr. Aoi"

"Why would Kazuha do that to me" Kazuya said as he remember what happen during the carnival. "Wait she was not my sister and I hugged her"

"Mr. Aoi" The woman called again

"I should go and find her then apologize for what I have done" Kazuya said to himself "Yeah and it's not my fault that she looked like my sister"

"Mr. Aoi" repeated the woman but a little more forcefully realizing the boy wasn't even paying her attention instead he looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"I hope my grandfather can get me out of this mess"

"Kazuya!" she nearly shouted at him. It had the desired effect the boy had been pulled out of his thought by sound of someone shouting his name and looked at the woman.

"I'm really sorry I get a little too lost in my own thoughts" he said smiling.

"Think nothing of it and my name is Sister Margret the headmistress of this school" Sister Margret smiled at him. "You have had an exciting first day"

"Yeah some excitement" Kazuya motion to his situation in the hospital bed.

"It could have been worst" Sister Margret told him as took a seat on his bed.

"How much worst could it have been?" The first year asked

"She could have cut your balls off and shove them down your throat" Sister Margret replied as she removed the bandage from his head.

A scare Kazuya looked at her "Really?"

"Why would I lie" Sister Margret as she check his head for any other damage "But forget about that and welcome to West Genetics"

"Thank you" The first ear replied

"I'm sure you understand that this school is here to train Pandora and Limiters ways to combat the Nova. I'm sure Chiffon explained some of what we do so allow me to fill in the rest, Pandora who can use Volt Texture and Weapons are trained to fight the Nova while Limiters master abilities to restrain the Nova and nullify their Freezing effect". She stood up and walked to side of her room and turned looking at the window before looking back at him "During your stay here I hope you will find a great partner" and their meeting ended.

"So can I get out of here?" The boy asked as he got off the bed.

"You are free to leave when your tour guides are here" Sister Margret said

"I wonder how long will they ta-" He was cut off when the door open and Chiffon, and Ticy walked in.

"Ah Kazuya is good to see that you are alive" Chiffon said with a smile on her face "And here I thought the untouchable Queen killed you with that kick hehehehehehe"

"What the hell is wrong with this girl" Kazuya sweat dropped.

"What took you so long" Sister Margret asked as she walked up to them "Watch over him properly this time"

"Yes madam" Ticy said as she looked at the boy "Let's go" as she and Chiffon left the room

"Hai" Kazuya replied as he followed them through the door.

"Now to look at his chart" Sister Margret said as she pulled it up on the screen in front of her.

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello" Sister Margret answered the device.

"The Mably private jet is asking for permission to land" the voice said

'Damn it he's back and here I was enjoying his suspension" Sister Margret said to herself before she answered the person on the line "Give them permission"

 **The Mably Jet**

"Master Mably we have permission to land" The captain said over the PA system.

"Damn it and here I was hope that Nun want bee would have told me not to come back" Naruto he buried his face into face into Miya's back.

"Don't be like that Naruto-sama" Miya who was sitting in Naruto lap said "What would Elizabeth say if she heard you talking like that?"

"She would kill me" Naruto replied as he turn Miya around so she could face him "I'm sure you would not like that right Miya-chan"

"I would not but you know I have no say in the matter after all" Miya replied as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" A shocked Naruto asked

"A goodbye kill because Mistress Elizabeth is going to kill you for getting suspended" Miya replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh shit I forgot about that" Naruto replied

"Bucket your seat belt Master Mably because the plane is about to land" the Captain said as Miya got off Naruto but he pulled her back.

"I want to enjoy this feeling because I don't think Elizabeth will let me out of her sight again" Naruto replied as he hugged her tighter.

"Hhehehehe Naruto you making this old window to feel young again" Miya replied with a blushed on her face.

"You're not that old Miya and you should know that I'm attracted to older women" Naruto replied as he buried his face into her large assets.

 **With Kazuya, Chiffon, and Ticy**

"I have to admit that I didn't think you were the type to cause a ruckus on your first day of school your quite the rebel." Chiffon said as she and Ticy walked Kazuya to the first year dormitories.

"I-It w-was a-an a-aciden-nt-t" The first years stuttered

."If you say so but in case you want to put a name to those pair of legs you were caressing " she said wagging her finger while she walked and talked in front of Kazuya "The girl is a second year student that goes by the name of Satellizer El Bridget"

"Satellizer, what a beautiful name" Kazuya said to himself

"What you interrupted was the Carnival, it's actually an official battle to determine the rank of each of our Pandora. What happen was certainly unfortunate but that doesn't affect the outcome in the judge's eyes regardless of the circumstance" Chiffon said as they continued to walk "I'd be careful if I were you I've got a feeling that they'll hold a grudge against you." She said looking back at him.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." Kazuya said stopping "I know she's mad about me interfering so I need you to tell me where to find her so I can apologize."

"That is absolutely the last thing you should do please just trust me on this one. I mean making her almost lose is one thing but the way you touched her was completely inappropriate" Chiffon said almost shouted "She dangerous"

"It's not like that really… I" he said but Chiffon grabbed him before he could finish that last sentence.

"Kazuya as student council president it's my sworn duty to protect you" she said seriously.

While Kazuya just looked at her with an eye cocked upwards before finally asking "It is".

"Listen Aoi. Let me tell you something that help put everything in perspective here at West Genetics people call her the Untouchable Queen".

"Untouchable Queen? Why do they call her that?" the boy asked

"Because she hates to be touch under any circumstances and I don't know all the details but this has happened before apparently she caused a big uproar at East Genetics and she had to transfer here. Anytime a Limiter touches her she shows them no mercy and she'd do the same to you."

"What about the Ice King, I heard the rumours that he had her pin against a wall and kissing her neck and all she did was blushed" Ticy said

"Those are just rumours made by those stupid second year girl who Elizabeth took care off" Chiffon replied as she looked at her best friend "You know she can't stand that man whore"

"Man whore look who's talking about not listening to rumours" Ticy laughed "Is that why you wanted him as your limiter"

"Shut up Ticy you wanted him too" Chiffon shouted

With Naruto

"Goodbye Naruto" Miya said as she gave him one last hug before Naruto exit the plane with is suitcase.

"See you in the summer Miya-chan" Naruto replied as he waked along the air strip when he saw two women waiting for him with a troll behind them "So they decided to send Elize and Yu-Mi "

Elize is a very tall woman with short green hair that reaches her neck, her hair came down onto her face in several bangs, and a pony-tail tied up in the back. He has dark eyes and a nicely shape body. Her outfit consists of a white lab coat over a lavender, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a dark brown skirt, light brown stockings and light brown boots.

Yu-Mi has a buxom figure and extremely large breasts woman with short dark brown hair that extends down to her neck, her hair comes down into her face in several bangs. Her outfit consists of a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue tie and matching skirt, accompanied with long brown stockings and a pair of black, high-heeled shoes.

"Elize-sensei and Yu-Mi-sensei" Naruto shouted as he dropped his suit and run to hug them "My two favourite sensei"

"Naruto my favourite student" Elize said as she open her arms to hug Naruto.

"EEPPPPPPPPP!" Naruto screamed out in pain as Yu-Mi kicked him in the crotch. "Why?" as he felt to his knees.

"That for getting yourself suspended!" Yu-Mi shouted as Elize ran over to Naruto.

"Yu-Mi, how could you damage sucha precious tool" Elize said as she begin to rub Naruto's member.

"But Yu-Mi-sensei I told you guys some dared me to go in there and I accident spill some chemicals" Naruto replied as Elize continue to rub his member to ease the pain "Damn her hands are soft" as his member began to grow.

"Holy shit it's so big" Elize said as she started to stroke it through his pants "And Yu-Mi wanted to damage it"

"What the hell are you doing Elize?" Yu-Mi shouted as she dragged away her best friend from Naruto "I can't believe I tried to damage such a big tool"

"What do you think, I'm trying to heal his cock that you tried to damage" Elize said in a calm voice as she when back to help again but Yu-Mi stopped her.

"I think it healed already" Yu-Mi pointed to the tent in Naruto pants.

"Oh shit" Naruto said as he covered up his member with his hands. "So you came here to kick me in the crotch?"

"I did ow!" Yu-Mi rubbed her head where Elize hit her.

"We came here to welcome you back and to give you your homework" Elize said pointed to the troll of books behind them.

"Ah man" Naruto said as he held his head down "At least it's not that much?"

"Muhhahahaha you thought that was all the homework" Yu-Mi laughed as she looked at him "That's only a week homework the others are waiting on you in room"

"I really hate this sexy bitch" Naruto replied

 **With Satellizer and Ganessa**

"Honestly I never thought even you would sink so low, just to " Ganessa said as she glared at Satellizer whose face was like a mask and apparently Ganessa didn't like it "Look what you did to my beautiful face" points to the bandage on her nose

Flashback

"You… Let go of me! Let go- Ah! Please!" Satellizer wailed, trying her hardest not to moan, as her breasts were her weak point when suddenly a grid-like pattern spread itself out on the ground from Kazuya, rendering Satellizer unable to move. "An enhanced Freezing?" Satellizer thought, panicking, "What's the meaning of this? My body can't-"

"You're wide open!" Ganessa shouted in glory as she brought her chains down for the kill, "This is my victory!"

"Oh crap!" One second later, the scene was covered in red.

Blood was everywhere, Ganessa nose and the back of Kazuya head was bleeding. Satellizer did not how she escaped from the boy's clutches but she did and in time to kick the boy off her and into Ganessa breaking her nose.

"Bitch I'll kill you for that" Ganessa attacked again only for Satellizer to dodged the attack and delivered a powerful kick to Ganessa face sending her crashing into the wall.

"Time to finish this" Satellizer said to herself and she appeared in front of the red hair and pushed Nova Blood through her stomach.

"Medic!" Ticy shouted

 **Flash back ended**

"You owe me a rematch!" Ganessa shouted

"Hm" Satellizer replied and walked away.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me?" Ganessa roared as she attacks Satellizer. Ganessa jumped at the girl while her chains flew ahead of her shouting "I'll make you rue the day you meet me". Satellizer leaped out of the way of each of the oncoming chains while Ganessa landed.

 **The third year girl's pool**

"Man I'm so bored" Elizabeth said as she stood in front of the pool "I need some excitement in my life" as she took off her top revealing he DD breasts when suddenly two hands grabbed unto her breasts.

"Damn they are still a soft and pinchable as usually" the figure replied kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. "What the?" as Elizabeth's volt weapon appeared and attack.

*boom*

"That was clos-" a girl appeared in of the cloaked figure, she has back-length red hair with long sideburns reaching past her shoulder and bangs right above her and bluish-green eyes..

" **Divine Trust** " as a pair of bladed tonfas when through the cloaked figure "After imag-" as a foot to Ingrid's face sends her crashing into the pool.

"Elizabeth!" the other shouted as they enter the room to see Ingrid crashing into the pool.

"Who are you and how dare you attack Elizabeth!" Cero shouted but the cloaked figure did not respond. Cero was a beautiful tall girl with tan skin and long white hair which reaches her back and beautiful grey eyes (Cero did not cut her hair)

"I don't who you're here but you are going to pay for attacking Ingrid!" Leo Ingrid's Limiter shouted "Freez-" as the cloaked figured appeared in the middle of the group and delivered an elbow into Leo's stomach then delivered a kick sending him crashing into Mark (Attia's Limiter), Gorō (Cero's Limiter) and Morrison (Arnett's Limiter) knocking them out.

Another girl appeared before the cloaked figure, she is a small, petite girl with short, silvery-white hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is twisted into two curls-tails at both sides of her head, giving it somewhat of a typhoon shape. **"Elegant Destroyer"** Attia shouted as alarge morning star appeared in her hand "You are going to pay for attacking us!" as she attack the cloaked figure with the spike ball but the cloaked figure was too fast

" **Infinity Fang"** Cero shouted as two gauntlets appeared on her hands. " **Tempest Turn"** as three Cero appeared and attack the cloaked figure but the cloaked figured did the same thing. They suddenly started appearing and disappearing, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on each other and dodging each other's attacks. After doing this for a while, they appeared again with the cloaked figure ducking under another direct punch, but Cero took this opening to nail the figure in the face with a knee. This made cloaked Figure's head jerk back sending the cloaked figure crashing into the ground.

*boom*

The cloaked figure dodged the finishing blow which created a huge crater suddenly a beautiful girl with long red hair with a ponytail reaches past her back. She has amber eyes and a sadistic smile on her face.

" **Scythe Machina"** Arnett said as a long, double-headed scythe and a sadistic smile appeared on her face. "I'm getting all tingly. It seems worthwhile to play with you **Accel Turn!"** coloured eyes **.**

The cloaked figure got up only to duck as a scythe almost took its head off. "Damn she good" was on their minds. The cloaked figure did a sweep kick knocking Arnett on the ground before flipping up to deliver a kick to the incoming Cero that send her flying into Attia who caught her.

"Thanks Atti" Cero said

"No time to talk we have to stop this Pandora" Attia said as they saw the cloaked figure running towards Elizabeth "Let's finish this"

"Elizabeth" Ingrid shouted as she run towards Elizabeth with Arnett got off the ground and charged forward.

"I won't let you near Elizabeth **Freeze** " Andre shouted as the girls appeared around Elizabeth forming a circle.

"Volt Weapon **Kubikiribōchō** (Decapitating Carving Knife)" The cloaked figure said a massive broadsword about 5ft 6inches and shaped like a giant butcher knife with two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle.

"What a huge ass sword!" Cero shouted

The cloaked figure vanished in a burst of speed before the freezing zone reached the area.

"Where is she?" Atti shouted

"Shut up and keep your guard up" Arnett shouted when suddenly the cloaked figure appeared in the circle. "What the?"

The cloaked figure sword was at Elizabeth neck "Nice try Naruto-kun" Elizabeth said as her satellites like volt weapon was pointed at him.

"Fine it's a draw" Naruto said pulling off the cloak shocking everyone "How did you know it was me" as the sword vanished.

"No Pandora would be stupid enough to grabbed my breast like that" Elizabeth said as everybody stand down "Beside you are the only person who loves to talk about how pinchable my breasts are"

"I was right there is something sexually going on between them" Arnett said with a smile on her face "I wonder if I can join them"

"Don't be stupid Naruto was just playing around as usually" Attia said elbowing her friend.

"You bastard how dare you attack us!" Ingrid roared preparing to punished Naruto when suddenly **Kubikiribōchō** was at her neck **"** Bastard"

"Easy In I was just bore and needed a workout" Naruto said then he turned around and looked at the other "Sorry guys, I hope I did not hurt you too bad"

"Don't worry about it Naruto it was fun!" Cero shouted as the other nodded their heads.

"I don't care and stop calling me In WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" Ingrid shouted as she pushed off Naruto's blade and walked off.

"Man what a bitch" Naruto replied only to blocked a drop kick "Wow nice white panties"

"Pervert!" Ingrid shouted with a blush on her face as the vanished.

"Enough horsing around and come and give your sister a hug" Elizabeth replied as Naruto walked toward her.

"EEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Naruto screamed out in pain as he held her crotch for the second time today.

"What the hell was wrong with you, you destroyed a research building!" Elizabeth roared as Naruto fell to his knees.

"hahahahahahaha serves you right" Andre laughed as the other boys felt sorry for Naruto.

"So that's why he was suspended" Attia said as she looked on.

"Oh kami Elizabeth kick him again!" Arnett moaned as everybody sweat dropped

"Don't worry Naruto I will heal it for you" Cero said walking towards him.

"Back off I'm the only going to heal Naruto" Elizabeth shouted as Cero back off "Now let's go for a swim and talk" as she took off her swim suit bottom and enter the pool naked

"I'm coming" Naruto replied as he took off his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers as he enter the pool and swim after Elizabeth.

"What a hunk" Cero replied with a blush on her face.

"I would lick blood of those perfect abs after over very rough love making" Arnett said as Attia sweat dropped.

Naruto finally reached Elizabeth when suddenly Elizabeth wrapped her hands and legs around Naruto and lean into his chest.

"I knew!" Arnett shouted

"Bastard!" Andre gritted his teeth.

 **Ganessa VS Satellizer**

"I don't care if this breaks the school's rule." Immediately the wind started to push violently from her. Everyone in the plaza was covering their eyes.

"Ganessa Pandora Mode is only in real combat situations and it is against the rule to use it outside actual combat!" Chiffon was shouting at Ganessa over the blowing winds.

Ganessa shouted "To me this is real combat" her hair began to whiten, rings of blue light appeared around her wrist and ankles and the most shocking was her eyes they were glowing yellow. As the winds keep blowing during her transformation she pushed Satellizer back while she didn't get blown off the ground she did slide back into someone's arms.

"Are you ok" Kazuya asked holding them both in place as the winds died down.

"Let go of me!" Satellizer shouted pushing the boy away from her

"Where are you looking Satellizer?" a voice whispered behind her the quick as a flash four chains appeared out of the dust cloud and wrapped themselves around the girl pulling her into the air. Ganessa walked out following her chains and stopped in front of the girl suspended in the air.

"Throwing your weapon away in the middle of a fight huh! Why do I get the feeling your trying to insult me?" Constricting her chains by the second.

"Hahahahahha now I will show that if it was not for that boy" Ganessa pointed at Kazuya "I would have won" as her extra chains turn into saws and attack Satellizer.

"KYA!" Satellizer screamed out in pain as the saws cut her all over her body.

"Hhahahahahah is all the might untouchable Queen can do" Ganessa laughed preparing her chains to deliver the final blow.

"If you want Satellizer-senpai that you will have to go through me!" Kazuya shouted as the chains stopped in front of hm.

"Get out of my way boy" Ganessa smacking the boy across his face sending him crashing into the ground "Mind your business next time" Ganessa walked over to the wounded Satellizer she looked over at Kazuya unconscious

"Oh! Are you finally giving up and admitting your inferiority to me" she said looking down at the girl.

She barely heard the girl say "It's not over yet I will not lose until I can beat him and not have to married him. **Pandora Mode activate"** and for a second time there was an explosion of air and another transformation. Ganessa who had been blown back by the transformation looked up in shock at the white hair and glowing eyes mirroring her own.

"That's impossible you can use Pandora mode too but I thought I was the only one. I already beat you!" she practically shouted the last part as she stood up she took one of her chains in hand "This doesn't change anything I can still win!" she yelled as she tossed her chains and at the newly changed Pandora who sidestepped them easily and ran at her at full speed. Ganessa seeing this copied her and ran at full force as well and as the clashed there was a bright flash of light and only Satellizer was standing at the end Ganessa was falling to the half-naked with cuts all over her body.

"I not strong enough to beat him as yet" Satellizer said to herself when suddenly a dagger and spear were pointed directly at her throat before she knew it. She saw instructors Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz holding them looking back at her.

"You will release Pandora Mode now miss Bridget and disarm yourself those skills were given to you to fight the Nova not your comrades" Yu-Mi said

"You know that Pandora mode is still experimental and there could be a number of side effects." Elize said tightening the grip on her dagger "It's not worth it" she said smiling.

"Luck bitch" Satellizer said to herself before glaring at the red head one more time before she disengaged Pandora mode and fixed her clothes.

As everything was calmed down Chiffon and Ticy ran over to check on the down Kazuya who was trying to get up to go towards Satellizer. "Stop or you will be in trouble too"

 **With Naruto and Elizabeth**

"Now tell me the really reason you destroy the lab and not that bullshit reason you gave the sensei about it was a dare" Elizabeth asked.

"You know your friends think that we are in an incestuous relationship" Naruto replied as he felt Elizabeth erect nipples on his chest.

"Let them think what they want" Elizabeth said kissing him on the cheek "It's not like we are related by blood or marriage, my father just took you in after what happen"

"If that so then why didn't you wait on me to attend school before you choice a limiter them" Naruto replied.

"I'll tell you some day but not now" Elizabeth replied as she hugged him tighter "Now back to my question"

"Fine In found out something in the research lab pertain to my dad research and I loss it and destroy the lab" Naruto replied pressing his head into her breasts.

"What did you find?" Elizabeth asked

"Can't tell you here too much eyes" Naruto replied as he looked around "Come to my room tonight and I will tell you"

"What about your new Volt Weapon?" Elizabeth asked

"I'll tell you later in my room"

 **Later that day in the boys dormitory/**

Naruto was walking through the hall as the boys glared at him but he ignored them and continue to walk through the hall when he saw Kazuya who seems to be lost. "You are the new transfer student that I have been hearing?"

"I gues-" went suddenly he was grabbed by his throat and slam against the wall.

"Stay away from Satellizer and I won't kill you" Naruto said as he squeeze harder 'She almost loss because of you" before he throw the boy over his shoulder and walked away.

"Hey are you are right?"

"I'm fine" Kazuya said as the blonde boy helped him up "Thanks for the help" as he looked at the boy offering the help. The boy had had the same body structure as him but the boy has blond hair with blue eyes. He is wearing the standard Limiter school uniform

"Don't worry about it and. I'm Arthur Crypton a first year just like you" he said holding out his hand. Kazuya looked at the hand before looking back at Arthur then he shook it. "What did you do to the Ice King for him to attack you like that?"

"Kazuya Aoi and his he Satellizer-senpai limiter because he just attack and threaten me to stay away from Satellizer-senpai" Kazuya replied

"HAHAHAAHA that's a good one" Arthur laughed "The Ice king and the Untouchable are enemies"

"Enemies?"

"Yeah he was the number 1 Pandora until two month ago when he was suspended and lost his rank" Arthur replied.

"He's a Pandora but I thought only female could be Pandora?" a shocked Kazuya asked.

"He's the first and all I know" Arthur replied

"But how?"

"No one knows not even the great Gengo Aoi." Arthur asked then he remember the boy's last name "Are you related to him?"

"Yes he's my grandfather" Kazuya replied as he looked around and find his room. "I need to asked Satellizer-senpai to her limiter" in a low voice but Arthur heard him.

"I see so you are like royalty" Arthur said as he walked up to Kazuya "I don't want anything happen to you so I will tell you about the girl you claim the Ice King threaten you about"

"Look she may be a good Pandora but she doesn't trust Limiters at all, pick that girl as you partner and you might not live long enough to regret it but if you're lucky you'll get a partner like mine she not violent, crazy, or mean at all and she always has time for me" Arthur said smiling confidently.

"Okaaayyy" Kazuya said and beginning to think

"Oh! You want to know more huh? Well she's pretty famous so I'm sure you'll hear about her soon enough. She's The Angel of Binding. Her name is Ganessa Roland" he said winking.

"That crazy bitch" Kazuya thought

 **/Third year Building Dormitories/**

In a dimly lit room four figures could be made out. Three of them were moving around the room while the one that was sitting on a couch was being rubbed by another figure. In the dim lighting you could tell the one the couch was female and the other three were male. As one of the males began pouring wine in the woman's cup as she held it out she continued to look at the picture on the monitor of the laptop in front of her. She wore nothing but her undergarments

"A first year and a transfer to boot. Fascinating." She said as she clicked a few keys on the laptop "but is he qualified to receive my blessing" as she looked at him again "I Miyabi Kanazuki deem him worthy of Baptism. As **Liberator of Virtue"**

 **In the brig**

"Damn it, it's all that boy's and that bitch fault that I am here" Satellizer said when suddenly the door open and a familiar blonde came into view

"What are we doing here Naruto?" Satellizer asked, she thought he was still suspended but Naruto did not respond. Naruto had other plans in mind and back her up against the wall, one hand resting on her hip the other resting palm flat on the wall next to her head.

"You will find out soon enough"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she gasped as she pushed herself further into the wall to back up from him.

"I would have thought that was obvious Satellizer." His fingers hitched under the edges and he locked his gaze with hers, waiting to see what her reaction would be. She sucked in a sharp breath and held it. He planted his hand on her cheek this time, running his thumb over the soft flesh there before his lips were on hers in a soft gentle kiss. She gave into the kiss almost immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck as she whimpered softly. Naruto pulled away to allow them both to breath and gazed at her again

"Naruto?" She asked in wonderment.

*smack*

"Don't ever touch me again!" Satellizer roared as a red mark appeared on his face.

"Still feisty I see" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek "I'm going to enjoy our wedding night"

"I will never marry you!" Satellizer roared as she glared at him.

"Then you will have to beat me then as we agreed to" Naruto replied as he exit the room and close the door.

"Why did I let him kiss me" Satellizer said as she blame herself "Why did I kiss him back"

"Because it fell so right and not like when your brother touches you" a voice said.

"He makes you feel good" another voice said

"Shut up! You are all wrong, I hate that bastard!" Satellizer shouted

cut

until next time


	3. Chapter 3 Accelerated Turn

**Miyabi** **: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: Thanks for telling me readers, I did not realize**

* * *

People's thoughts

* * *

 **Mrgamerandwatcher and Erazor djinn**

 **Jay3000: Thank you and I am glad you liked it.**

 **Uchiha Angga-sama**

 **Jay3000: I know but Naruto will deal with him this chapter. Your review gave me and even better idea.**

 **R-king 93 , desdelor97 and Guest chapter 2 . Aug 19**

 **Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.**

 **JensenDaniels32**

 **Jay3000: It will come but not yet because as you can see, she do not likhim that much.**

 **Prince Sky**

 **Jay3000: My stories seem to have those powers over readers.**

 **sabery**

 **Jay3000: Glad you liked it and I do not think anybody has a story plot with Naruto being Elizabeth's brother before.**

 **Stratos263**

 **Jay3000: Naruto being a bad ass**

* * *

 **Last time**

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she gasped as she pushed herself further into the wall to back up from him.

"I would have thought that was obvious Satellizer." His fingers hitched under the edges and he locked his gaze with hers, waiting to see what her reaction would be. She sucked in a sharp breath and held it. He planted his hand on her cheek this time, running his thumb over the soft flesh there before his lips were on hers in a soft gentle kiss. She gave into the kiss almost immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck as she whimpered softly. Naruto pulled away to allow them both to breath and gazed at her again

"Naruto?" She asked in wonderment.

"Yes"

*smack*

"Don't ever touch me again!" Satellizer roared as a red mark appeared on his face.

"Still feisty I see" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek "I'm going to enjoy our wedding night"

"I will never marry you!" Satellizer roared as she glared at him.

"Then you will have to beat me then as we agreed to" Naruto replied as he exit the room and close the door.

"Why did I let him kiss me" Satellizer said as she blame herself "Why did I kiss him back"

"Because it fell so right and not like when your brother touches you" a voice said.

"He makes you feel good" another voice said

"Shut up! You are all wrong, I hate that bastard!" Satellizer shouted

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Accelerated Turn**

Naruto was walking down the empty hall way, why was it empty that simple Naruto was late for class. Naruto was walking down the first year halls looking for Yu-Mi, she was the one who had his class schedule. He arrived at the classroom to see Kazuya who was introducing himself to everyone there, he said his name and where he was from.

"Mr Aoi, go and sit beside….Miss Hiragi since you are staring at our new student so much" The teacher also noticed and pointed it out to everyone in class.

"It's not like that sensei!" she said the red face girl, Kaho Hiragi is a beautiful girl with light brown eyes, and a slender physique with short reddish brown hair that runs down just past her cheeks. She wearing a green hair-clip on the left side of her auburn tresses. She wearing the standard Genetics uniform.

"Whatever you say Miss Hiragi." Yu-Mi replied with a smile on her face and turned to Kazuya. "Why in Pandara's name are you still standing here when I told you to sit beside Miss Hiragi!" scaring the boy.

"Hai Sensei!" Kazuya shouted as he run to his seat as the students laughed.

"Now….." She was cut off as Naruto entered the classroom.

"It's him the King!"

"Oh kami, he's hotter and sexier in person!" some girls screamed.

"Yeah! He's back now, we have nothing to fear!" some boys shouted.

"I hate that bastard!"

"Sorry to interrupt your class Miss Yu-Mi but I was wondering if I could get my class schedul-" Naruto was hit in the stomach.

"I send you a text message to come for it before class started!" Yu-Mi shouted as she hit him again.

"I am sorry but I overslept." Naruto rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Idiot! I told you to stop stay up at night and watch those stupid late night shows!" Yu-Mi shouted again.

"How does Miss Yu-Mi know that Naruto-kun stay up at night?" the student talked among each other.

"She even have his personal number."

"Do you think they are having a secret relationship?"

"Forbidden relationship are always the best!"

"Everybody shut up! I can hear you and I am not having a secret relationship with Naruto!" a red face Yu-Mi shouted.

"That's not what you said when we normally watched the movie togeth-" as Yu-Mi hit him in the stomach.

"Here is your schedule!" Yu-Mi shouted as the hand that hit him in the stomach had the schedule in it "Now get out of my classroom!" as she quickly pushed him out.

"I can't believe that old bitch is seeing my Naruto-kun!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"Now I really hate that bastard for stealing away my Yu-Mi!"

"I hate that boy" Yu-Mi said as the rumours spread.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto walked quietly in the hall as he made his way towards his class on the side of the building. "I do not miss this place only missed the ladies" as he continued his walked for about five minutes until he reached the second year hall way and his classroom.

"Now student the best way to taken down a Nova is to aim for the…" Elize shouted, she was substitute teacher the week "Mr Mably you are late!" as she saw Naruto trying to sneak into the classroom as the class sweat dropped expect Satellizer who was glaring at Naruto.

"It the Ice King, he's back!"

"Oh shit not him again!"

"My darling came back for me!"

"But Miss Schmitz you were late also." a male student said

"You came in two minutes before Naruto." A female student said.

"Mr Mably do not tell me that you were up late watch those stupid shows again?" Elize ignoring the students.

"Come on Miss Schmitz you know I cannot go a night without watching them." Naruto replied.

"Fine then I will have wake you up then" Elize replied as she lick her lips making Naruto blush.

"I would love that Miss Schmitz but we both know that you are always late too" Naruto replied as an embarrassed Elize blushed too.

 _ **West Genetics Infirmary**_

Arthur was busily taking care of Ganessa while she was hospitalized for her wounds from her battle with Satellizer. Arthur had already miss two classes taking care of her but she didn't want the boy to fail because of her but he just wouldn't leave her alone.

"You should really be in class now Arthur I don't want you getting into trouble for skipping" she said as the boy helped her bath. She still couldn't move her arms to much after the fight without pain.

"Don't worry about it Ganessa nothings more important than being here with my one and only Pandora and as your Limiter it only make sense that I stay here by your side until you recover" he said with a smile, Ganessa however was lowering the top of her face in the tub to hide her blush really the guy has no shame whatsoever to just say that out loud she thought as she felt her blush fade and rose back to the surface

"Well if you insist on staying then I suppose I can't stop you" she said.

 _ **Later in the Cafeteria**_

Naruto walked into the cafeteria surrounded by Pandoras who was all fighting for his attention. They made their way towards a table that was reserved for him "Ladies who would like to get my lunch today?"

"Me!" They all shouted and turned around towards their limiter "Max, Brain Kai, Rai…go and get lunch for Naruto!"

 **With Kazuya**

"Hi! My name is Kaho Hiragi and I'm our class representative." Kaho walked up to the new kid "I did not get to introduce myself properly."

"My name is Kazuya Aoi it's nice to meet you?" Kazuya replied as he looked at Naruto.

"Hey stop staring at him so much." Kaho said as he looked at her "He does not like when guys stare at him like that only girls." as a blushed appeared on her face.

"It's not like that." Kazuya as waved his hands in front of him as he looked at the girl "It just that I see him hang out with some many girls yet he told me to stay away from Satellizer."

"He is right, you should stay away from her, she is very dangerous" Kaho replied as she looked at Naruto with a blush on her face "He is so handsome."

"Those Limiter looked piss." Kazuya said as he looked at the boys giving the food to the girls to give to Naruto.

"Of course they are and that is one of the reason why most of them do not like Naruto. He is taking away the attending of all the Pandora but they are too scared of him to say anything." Kaho inform the new kid. "And who would, he's a Pandora after all."

"I see but I still need to apologize to Satellizer and I'm afraid that he will attack me" Kazuya said as Kaho looked at him.

"Naruto is the least of your worries when it comes to Satellizer, she will kill you in a blink of an eye." she said smiling "Naruto was just trying to protect you like he do to most of the first year Limiter who do not want to be force to be a Pandora's limiter."

"Okay I see so he was not threatening me then?" Kazuya said with a sigh of relief when he saw a blonde hair girl entering the cafeteria and heading towards Naruto "Who is that?" as the girls who were feeding Naruto got up and ran off.

"Oh that the queen of school Elizabeth Mably and her crew." She said looking at them "She is the third strongest in the school and Naruto's older sister"

"Oh I see so why are the girls running from them?" Kazuya asked as Elizabeth and her crew took their seat beside Naruto.

"She told the girls that she does not want to see any of them around Naruto-kun when she is around." Kaho replied as she glared at Elizabeth.

 **With Naruto**

"Damn it! Elizabeth why the hell did you scare off the girls?" Naruto glare at his sister with a half-eaten burger queen in his hand.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Elizabeth said as she took the burger out of his hands and ate it.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted went a lunch box was shoved in his face. "What the…." As he put it on the table.

"That is better lunch I made for you with plenty of vegetable and other stuff that is good for you." Elizabeth said as she open the lunch back "No open wide" as she used the fork to feed Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto replied as he open his mouth 'This s pretty good!"

"No one will feed my Naruto expect me." Elizabeth said to herself as she continued to feed him "I wonder if we looked like a couple?"

 **With Kaho and Kazuya**

"Are you sure they are brother and sister?" Kazuya asked as he saw Elizabeth wiping off Naruto's mouth after he finished eat with a lovely smile "They looked like a couple to me."

"Of course they are." Kaho replied even though she was no sure any more "They are just really close." She wish she was in Elizabeth place right now.

"Any way can I ask you a question about the foods?" Kazuya as he filled his tray.

"Oh course" Kaho replied in a dreamy voice with eyes still on Naruto.

"Why do we get all this fancy food? I mean aren't we just another regular school?" Kazuya snapping her out of her thoughts

"Well the fate of all humanity does depend on us so it not really all that impossible that we get a few perks." She said

"Okay so what's that line over there?" he said pointed to the huge group of student pushing to get ahead of each other in line.

"Oh. That's Burger Queen" she said her eyes rolling "It pretty popular but I do not like it, it's too greasy."

"Look its Arthur" he said pointing out the blonde haired boy walking toward them. "Arthur!" as he waved the boy over.

"Hey Kazuya! Kaho what are you guys up to?" Arthur asked as the boy walked over, he smiled at his two new friends sitting together.

"By the way I suggest you don't tell Arthur how you interfered in the Carnival or they're little rematch later that day." she whispered.

"Why?" Kazuya asked, he did know why he should not tell Arthur those things.

"Let just say he is really devoted to Ganessa Roland." Kaho replied before getting up to greet Arthur.

"You do not need to get up because I won't be staying." Arthur inform his friends. "My girl was hungry and didn't like the infirmary food so I got her some." It was then that they heard the yelling and looked to the see the sight of everyone in the Burger Queen line moving in either the left or right direction at breakneck pace.

"The UNTOUCHABLE Queen is coming!" One boy yelled out to the others who didn't see her.

"Oh man it's the Untouchable Queen!" when they looked again everyone had given her wide berth as she walked up to the counter.

"I would like several orders of bacon burger." Satellizer ordered and a few seconds later she got it when suddenly a hand grabbed hers. "Do not touch me!" as threw the boy across the room and into some Limiters. She quickly runs out of the room

"Wait!" Kazuya shouted as he gathered the bags, her burger Queens and followed her out of the cafeteria.

With Naruto

"I thought I told that little bastard to leave Satellizer alone." Naruto growled as he got up only to be dragged back down.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Elizabeth said as she pull him back down "I hope you are going to chase after that girl because I already told you I do not want you near her!"

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Naruto shouted which shocked the entire student body, Naruto and Elizabeth has had similar argument like this before but not in public "You do not tell me what to do!"

"Who the hell am I? I am you big sister the one who was protecting you in the first and second years when you could not, I am your guardian until we reach home, so you have to listen to me!"

"I do not have to listen you! I am my own person!" Naruto shouted as he got up and about to leave.

"Ever since you got your powers you have been choosing her over me" Elizabeth shouted as she grabbed onto his hands again with tears in her eyes. "Tell me why?"

"I have never choose her over so stop acting like I did" Naruto said as he pulled his hands from her grasp "Beside weren't you the one who choose your limiter over me just because I did have any powers and could not become a limiter!"

"It was not like that!" Elizabeth shouted with more tears coming down as Naruto left the cafeteria with everybody wonder what had just happen.

"Who did she/he choose over her?"

"I told you they are not brother and sister"

"I hope I am the one who Naruto choose over her"

"How dare that bastard make Elizabeth cry?"

 **On the roof**

Satellizer was on the roof hiding by the side of the door thinking of way to get strong and not need anybody to save her. She looked at the wrist he had grabbed " **How dare that boy touch me again. I should have killed him for that!** " her thoughts were interrupted when a bag of burgers appeared in her line of sight.

"I believe these belong to you." He said holding the bag out to her.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Satellizer said in a dangerous voice but the boy did not seem to pick it up.

"Look I want to apologize for interfering in you match the other day and thank you for saving me when Ganessa used Pandora Mode on me. I realized you only took it that far to help me so thanks." He said standing up he was about to walk closer when he heard her voice.

"I did not go into Pandora mode to save you, you could have died for all I care." She said from her seat "I went into Pandora mode only to prove to someone that I have gotten stronger."

Kazuya sighed thinking of what Kazuha would do in this situation "I am glad you saved me whether you were doing for me or not" He said looking her straight in the eye "I still think you are a decent person and like you so what do you say about me becoming your Limiter." He said smiling pointing his thumb at his face.

 **With Arthur and Kaho**

Kaho and Arthur were shocked by what they heard as much, they had followed after their friend to protected him just in case Satellizer attack him or collect the body but neither thought he would do something so stupid.

"Is he crazy?" Kaho asked no one in particular.

"He must be if he's asking the untouchable Queen to her Limiter." Arthur replied.

 **Back with Kazuya and Satellizer**

But before she could respond he spoke again "By the way my names Kazuya Aoi it's a pleasure to meet you".

Satellizer's eyes widen at hearing his last name "Wait are you…?" she asked before she was interrupted by another voice belong to neither of them.

"My you two choose a very odd spot for a Baptism." a voice from behind them said. As they both turned around and were greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman with short blue hair and three different guys standing in front of them.

 **With Arthur and Kaho**

Kaho and Arthur hid wondering whether or not if they should get the Student Council or the instructors. "Arthur go and get the student council while I keep an eye on them."

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked as he looked on.

"Yeah because it looks like it about to get messy." Kaho replied with a worried look on her face.

"I'll be back." Arthur said as he run off.

 **Back to the roof action**

" **Baptism**?" he asked looking at blue haired woman standing before him.

"That's right you are new here so it only natural that you don't know. When a Pandora and Limiter agree to become partners they perform something called a Baptism. Of course this might not be the best place for it it's much better if you wait until you're alone unless you're into strangers watching." She said still looking directly at him.

"And who are you miss?" he shuttered, he was scared as he saw the boys behind ready to fight at moment notice.

"The Liberator of Chasity. Miyabi Kanazuki and I am a third year." she said with a small bow. Miyabi is a blue hair, brown eyes, curvy and busty young woman wearing the traditional West Genetics uniform.

 **With Kaho**

Kaho had quietly sneaked to the top of the roof and were now laying across the top of the doorway looking down at the discussion. "So she is the Limiter-Eater, she Baptizes any cute Limiter she can get her hands on then when she gets bored with them she'll take away her Stigmata and toss them aside." She said to herself "I wonder why she became like that, two months ago she was not like this?"

 **Back to the action**

"I need to get out of here before this little bastard gets me into more trouble again." Satellizer choose this time to stand up and walk away from the unstable situation but just as she was about to leave through the door she heard Miyabi.

"Stop right there. Do you think a second year can actually walk away without acknowledging a senior?" Miyabi said with a smile on her face. Satellizer turned her head slightly and briefly nodded before continuing on her way.

"She's getting away and she did not give me an answer" Kazuya said to himself as he ran after the untouchable queen. When suddenly somebody grabbed onto his hand.

Miyabi spoke "Why don't you wait up a moment. I'd be more than willing to let you receive my Baptism." with a seductive smile on her face.

"Why me-e?" he said trying to escaped from Miyabi's strong grip but it did not work it made her tighten her grip.

"Then let me spell it out for you. I want you to say you want me to be your partner." she said placing her hand on Kazuya's cheek. "I can make your life on campus a much more enjoyable experience." she whispered in his ear.

"Sorry but I don't think you're my type." he said tugging himself out of her grip and began following Satellizer until two of her Limiters blocked his path.

"You stupid bastard. Do honestly think I would let you walk away unpunished after insulting me." she said glaring at Kazuya.

"I'm sorr-" as one of the Limiter hit him across his face that sends him to the ground. The boy walked over to and started kicking him.

"Served you right for turning down my offer and chase after that stuck up crazy slut Satellizer!" Miyabi said when suddenly Satellizer was standing behind her with her Volt weapon deployed and removing her glasses before she spoke.

"Call me crazy one more time and you will regret it!" Satellizer growled.

Miyabi chuckled before tuning her head slightly "You've made a terrible mistake underestimating me you crazy bitch!" before she grabbed Satellizer's arm and throwing her over her shoulder into the concrete roof which cracked and sent small shards of debris flying everywhere.

"Never expected her to be this strong!" Satellizer had a shocked look on her face even after she coughed up blood during the assault.

Miyabi followed up however by gaining some distance and activating her Volt weapon. "I wonder how best to teach you about respecting your betters. I'll be sure to carve this lesson into you so that you never raise your hand to your betters again. **Homing Dagger!"** she yelled as six floating daggers appeared around her. Satellizer jumped up and turned to look at her opponent.

"I wonder what skills you will entertain with me." Miyabi said as she launched her daggers at Satellizer who skilfully deflected them all without moving from her place. "Well I'm impressed you have such good form however…." just before she finished her sentence Miyabi disappeared in a flash of blue light and reappeared behind Satellizer "Can you keep up with my speed?!"

"Two can play that game **Accel Turn**!" Satellizer saw her too and quickly began her own Accelerated Turn as Miyabi swung down with one of her daggers in her hand.

Satellizer like Miyabi disappeared and reappeared behind the other swinging her weapon at Miyabi who appeared surprised but dodged with a one-arm stand flip forward before turning around and beginning her Acceleration. Satellizer seeing this began her own eventually they both disappeared but the shockwaves from their clashes could be heard and felt. Eventually both appeared across from each other panting heavily.

After a few second Miyabi spoke "The Accelerating Turn is a move taught to third years a second year like yourself shouldn't know how to do it, you certainly live up to your reputation. Satellizer El Bridget!" she shouted as she leapt toward the girl who copied her movement as they came to a stop when they clashed in a flash of bright light and skidded to a stop in the spot where their opponent just stood in silence.

"Kya!" Miyabi scream and drop to her knees clutching her face. Everyone wondered why until they saw blood running through her fingers. Then Miyabi started to laugh. "I didn't expect that how intriguing. All I had plan to do was teach you a little lesson but it seems we've gone way beyond that now. Yes we're past the point of no return." She said running her head slightly.

"I'm changing the game you bitch of a second-year. I'll let you taste every last bit of shame and humiliation this world has to offer!" she said and locked eyes with her Limiters and all three nodded and took up stance surrounding Satellizer and Kazuya and extended their hands while Miyabi shouted out " **Ereinbar Set!"**

Limiters immediately shouted **"Freeze**!"

The effect was instantaneous immediately Satellizer and Kazuya fell to their knees. Satellizer was trying to think of a way out of the situation "This kid a jinx, every time he is with me I seem to get into trouble."

"So tell me how do like the feeling of a Freezing from three Limiters at once while you don't even have one?" she said smirking at her prey then she motion for one of the Limiter to come forward. "You there, go up there and show her the best pleasure in the world."

"Yes Mistress!" The Limiter said with a smile on his face. "I always wanted to feel those big breasts of hers." as walked up to Satellizer.

"Touch me and I will kill you" Satellizer growled.

"Be quiet bitch and enjoy it!" the Limiter said as he grabbed on to her breasts and started massaging it "Man these thing are grrrrrrrrr rghhhhhhhh!" as a huge sword came flying around the area cutting off both of the limiters hand before it lodged itself into the wall beside a scared Kaho.

"Who dare attack my limiter?!" Miyabi shouted as she looked around to see who it was until she saw the figure standing on the sword "You are going to pay for that!"

 **With Kaho**

"You know you are pretty cute." Naruto said as a blush appeared on her face "We should go for a walk sometimes."

"Y-Y-es Na-aruto-o-kun." a tomato face Kaho replied.

"Hey! I am talking to yo-" Miyabi stopped when she saw who it was "Na-arut-to-o-kun you are back." as she took a step back.

"Mistress!" the Limiters shouted.

"Stop you fools or she will escaped!" Miyabi shouted at them.

"Your limiters need to learn to keep his hands off someone else property." Naruto said as he jumped down "And what did I tell you about getting so many limiters and acting like a slut!"

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but this would not have happen if you had claim me like I wanted you to do then I would not have to go back to my old ways!" Miyabi shouted as she walked up to him as she saw the guilty look on his face. "But you can change that right now by claiming me."

"I sorry but you have a long way before I will claim you." Naruto replied as his sword appeared in his hands and he put it at her throat "Get rid of the Limiters and then come talk to me after Satellizer kicked you ass"

"I will get rid of the Limiters but that bitch cannot kick my ass." Miyabi replied with a smile on her face.

"That's why I am getting rid of your Limiters." Naruto replied as he vanished an appeared between the two limiters and slammed the hilt of his sword into one of them stomach breaking his ribs before he was send crashing into the wall and delivered a punch to the other one breaking his jaw before he crashed into the wall too "Now go and kick her ass Satellizer!"

"I do not take orders from you!" Satellizer shouted as she prepared to attack Miyabi.

"Come on Naruto-kun, how you could do this to me, your first girlfriend" Miyabi shouted as she dodged Satellizer attacked "We gave our virginity to each oth.. Kya!" she screamed out in pain as Satellizer delivering a flurry of punches to her face.

"You bitch how you dare take my Nar….. Why the hell should I care!" Satellizer shouted in her mind.

"Please Naruto-kun help me I am sorry!" Miyabi begs for Satellizer to stop but she does not listen as she summons **Nova Blood** , using it to stab Miyabi in her shoulders.

"Stop what you are doing Satellizer!" Yu-Mi shouted as she arrived on the scene "Move away from her now!"

"Damn it! It's not looking good!" Elize shouted as she ran over to Miyabi followed by a group of doctors.

 **Few seconds later with Naruto**

"Now for you, the boy who seems to ignore my warning **Kubikiribōchō** " Naruto said as the massive sword appeared in his hand "You did not listen so you will die" as he swung the sword at the new kid when a large gauntlet with bladed fingers caught his sword blade "What the hell?" as he looked up and saw the smiling face of Chiffon looking at him.

"Sorry Naruto but I cannot let you kill him" Chiffon said with the smile still on her face "Damn, he has gotten stronger and the blade almost broke my fingers."

"That smile still gives me the creeps" Naruto said as his volt weapon vanished.

"Naruto!" Yu-Mi shouted as she handcuffed Satellizer "You are next!"

"Well look at the time" Naruto vanished and appeared kneeling down beside Kaho on the roof "You should remember this day and the day you almost caught the Ice King Naruto Mably" as he got up only for his face to smash into something soft "Man these things are soft" as he rubbed his face into it when a hand wrapped around him.

"I am glad you like them because you won't be rubbing your face into anything soft for the next week" Ticy said as Naruto continued rubbed his face into her breasts.

"Got you" Chiffons aid wrapping her hands around him preventing him from escaping and unconsciously pushing her breast against his head.

"Best arrest ever!" Naruto shouted until Yu-Mi grabbed a hold of him.

"What the hell were you thinking cutting off one of the boy's hands, serious injured the others and now you were trying to kill Mr Aoi!" Yu-Mi shouted.

"Those Bastard deserved it! That little shit over there as cause Satellizer nothing but trouble since he came here!" Naruto shouted as the boy held down his head. "And you are giving him special treat because of who is grandfather own this place!'

"That's a lie!" Yu-Mi shouted as she put on the cuffs. "You know I care about you more."

"I see, how I could forget, you were closer to his sister" Naruto replied as Yu-Mi glared at him.

"Shut up and tell me what is going on with you and Satellizer?" Yu-Mi shouted as pushed him against the wall "I thought you hated her!"

"Hahahaa wouldn't you like to know ahahah" Naruto laughed as he looked over to Satellizer "You have one week left."

"I will be ready by then" Satellizer replied.

Unbeknownst to both of them they were being observed from the building across the way from the roof they stood on by a small petite girl with short silver hair tied into twin pony tails with a swirls at the end. Whose eyes narrowed at the sight of them before she leap of the roof to report what she saw.

"Kazuya, are you ok?" Chiffons asked the scared boy who just nodded his head. "Damn it Naruto you may have scar this kid for life."

"I told you not to go near the untouchable Queen but you did not listen." Chiffon said as she helped him up "But after this happen I know you will listen to me now." as the boy nodded his head.

 **Solitary confinement**

Naruto was thrown into a room and chained up against the wall "Naruto you will be personally guarded by me so you won't talk you way out of your punishment like you usually do!" Yu-Mi shouted.

"At least I have your breasts to look at while I'm in here." Naruto replied only to be hit on the head.

"Pervert!" Yu-Mi shouted with a blush.

"Hahahaa only for you." Naruto replied as a red faced Yu-Mi walked out of the room and slammed it shut.

 _ **Later**_

"Still one minute twenty seconds remaining you took exactly forty seconds. Well done Ingrid." The boy said kneeling on the roof top looking down at the blood-red haired girl.

"You too Leo well done." She replied. Sudden the boy laughed "I think you did a better job than me mam" he said looking to the now blushing girl "Idiot" she whispered lowering her head trying to hide her blush.

As they left walking down the training room hall they were greeting by the sight of a small petite silver haired girl and a tall brown haired young man. "What are you doing here Attia?"

"The Protector of Order, Ingrid Bernstein, I always loved that name." Attia said stepping in front of her.

"Cut the crap Attia and tell me why you are here?" Ingrid said narrowing her eyes at the girl.

. "Don't be like that **In** " Attia replied only to dodge a strike from the red head.

"Do not call me that" Ingrid shouted, she hated the nickname Naruto gave her, only her former friend should call her that.

"Fine I will not call you that although it is a good nickname" She said smiling as Ingrid glared at her "Elizabeth have a job for you."

"A job hahaha it's been a while I wonder what it is?" Ingrid said to herself.

"She wants you look into a little problem for us? One of our second year needs "protection" Attia said smirking looking at Ingrid's halting back.

"Who?" she said without turning around.

"Her name is Satellizer El Bridget. It would be wise not to under estimate her. It seems she is capable of using third year attack without being taught" then she told her what happen but left out Naruto's part in it.

Ingrid's head turned slightly this time her eyes widening with a little shock. "Hahahaha I am going to enjoy this."

"I hope you know what you are doing because if Naruto fine out about this, it could messy. **"** Attia said to herself.

Cut

* * *

 **Harem members**

* * *

 **Satellizer**

 **Elizabeth M**

 **Roxanne E.**

 **Elize S**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

* * *

 **If you girls and guys were wondering Jamaica won 3 more gold medals in the three relay final 4x100m men and women and the 4x400m for women.**

 **15th IAAF World Championships final day Medals Standing.**

Rank Country Gold Sliver Bronze Total

1 Keny 16

2 Jamaic 12

3 United State 18

4 Great Britain & N.I. 4 1 2 7

5 Ethiopi 8


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto and Miyabi

**Ticy** **: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

* * *

 **Review Corner**

* * *

rankoon300

Jay3000: Not for me and give me examples of the spelling error next review

GUEST 1 chapter 3 . Oct 6

Jay3000: You read my mind, what contest (Do have any ideas)

DragonBolt21

Jay3000: Thank you that what I always do even when I follow cannon.

Reaper of alll

Jay3000 I WILL THINK ABOUT IT.

Guest chapter 3 . Sep 19

Jay3000 I AM GLAD YOU LIKED IT.

Narutohinataftw10

Jay3000: You will have to read to find out or go to my facebook page (Jay3000) to see the picture of the complete harem.

Unknown Warrior chapter 3 . Sep 17

Jay3000 Thanks for defending my story and I do not listen to idiot like those

The beast chapter 3 . Sep 16

Jay3000: Lol which one

Known warrior

Jay3000: Lolo whatever dude

Peter and John

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it and thanks.

Guest chapter 3 . Sep 16

Jay3000: they are pretty hot so I will think about.

Uchiha Angga-sama

Jay3000: Kubikiribōchō is not slow if you have the strength to wield it and Naruto does and he won't be getting any new weapon...  
Maybe he will and maybe she will

Reza, Kazuki Shikimori and blazeking

Jay3000: Some of your choice are in it but which ones that is the question.

R-king 93, Alex2909 and desdelor97

Jay3000: Yes they are and I am glad you like it.

kratos1991

Jay3000: Maybe

DKa heinze

Jay3000: Thank you reviewing

Stratos263

Jay3000: That's why they are doing it behind his back.

Anon-kun chapter 3 . Sep 3

Jay3000: Glad you like it and maybe

TheEternalSage18 and Guest chapter 3 . Sep 2

Jay3000: I did not so thanks for telling me.

Onimad

Jay3000: Kukuku it will happen to him

* * *

 **last time**

 **Solitary confinement**

* * *

Naruto was thrown into a room and chained up against the wall "Naruto you will be personally guarded by me so you won't talk you way out of your punishment like you usually do!" Yu-Mi shouted.

"At least I have your breasts to look at while I'm in here." Naruto replied only to be hit on the head.

"Pervert!" Yu-Mi shouted with a blush.

"Hahahaa only for you." Naruto replied as a red faced Yu-Mi walked out of the room and slammed it shut.

Now

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Naruto and Miyabi**

* * *

Eliza and her nurses are seeing running towards the medical bay with Miyabi on the stretcher. She was hook up to the I.V drips. "Out of the way!" Eliza shouted as the students jumped out way of the speeding stretcher.

"Naruto-kun" Miyabi said in a weak voice.

 **Flash back 1 year and 6 months ago**

* * *

A first year student was seen running the down air strip at west genetics, he was two hours late for orientation because he had overslept and his sister decided to teacher him a lesson and took the private jet without waking him. He had to wait until the jet came back in order to get to the school and now he had to run. "Damn it!" as he ran faster when suddenly he hit some body.

"KYA!" The girl screamed as they fell and girl landed on top of him. Naruto opened his eyes but everything was still dark and the only things that he could feel was something large and firm in his hands and something soft pressing against his face. Naruto gave a squeeze and he instantly heard a moan. "Aaaaaaaaaah"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"You're molesting me you pervert." The girl shouted said but for a reason, She was always the Molester not the molested so she did not know how to react and the first thing came to her mouth was that "Wow it feels better letting someone take charge" as she moved down so her maidenhood was resting on Naruto's member and she was looking him in the eyes.

"Oh shit" Naruto noticed an extremely lustful look in the girl's eyes as she stared at him.

"I really don't like perverts." The blue girl said, she really did not like pervert because she did not consider herself as one. "But it seems that being around you is making me into one so you must take responsibility for it." As she continued rubbing her maidenhood was his member what was getting bigger.

"Aaaah! It's so big" The blue girl moaned in her mind. "I think I am in love"

* **cough** *

"Do you mine if I join you" a voice said.

"Mind you own business bitch, he's mine" The blue hair girl shouted.

"What did you call my best friend and fellow sensei Miyabi Kannazuki!" an anger voice said. Suddenly Miyabi jumped off Naruto and turn around to see the smiling Eliza and the anger Yu-Mi glaring at her.

"I am sorry sensei" Miyabi shouted on her hands and knees.

"It's my fault" Naruto said as they looked at him "I was not looking where I was going and hit her over"

"Oh and who might you be?" Yu-Mi growled.

"I am Naruto Mably" Naruto said shocking all of them.

"So he's a Mably a relative of my worst enemy" Miyabi said with a smile on her face "Excellent"

"You late!" Yu-Mi shouted, she was the first one to recover and grabbed him by his ears "You should be in your classroom by now"

"Take it easy Yu-chan, it is first day after all" Elize said trying to save Naruto.

"I know that so I will only send him to Solitary confinement for the night" Yu-Mi shouted

"Yu-chan! Give him a chance, he's a first year after all" Elize pleaded with her friend.

"Sorry Elize but rules are rules" Yu-Mi said in a strict voice "Beside Miyabi will be there to keeping him company"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I will protect you" Miyabi said as she wrapped her arms around him and press her massive breasts against him.

"Man I can't wait to feel them again" Naruto said to himself as a blush appeared on his face.

"Break it up and get back to class!" Yu-Mi shouted.

"Hai!" They shouted as the two ran in different direction.

"Mably wrong way!" Yu-Mi shouted.

 **Later**

Naruto had just come from class, where he introduced himself to the class. He had lots of mixed reaction, some of the student liked him and hated him because the stupid teacher revealed he was the brother of Elizabeth, he would have told them he was a second cousin because he did not want any special treatment. He got glared at by the jealous boy and female enemy of his sister and the other liked him especially the Pandora. Now he was walking towards the lunch room to see a long line staring at him. "Shit I'll starve if I have to wait in this line"

"Naruto!" a voice was heard. Naruto turned around only to catch her as his face went into her chest "I have been waiting for you!"

"Really now then why did you left him this morning!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his head out of her breasts.

"Who is that guy?"

"His he her boyfriend"

"Did you heard that they were together this morning"

"Sorry Naruto but you really need to learn how to wake up early and stop watching those late night shows" Elizabeth said as she hugged him tighter squeezing the life out of him.

"Elizabeth you are doing it again" Naruto tried to say as he tried to breathe "Damn it" Naruto grabbed onto her heart shaped ass and squeezed it.

"Aaaaah!" Elizabeth moaned as she loosen her grip and Naruto escaped.

"Damn it Elizabeth are you trying to kill me" Naruto felt to him knees.

"Did you see that he squeezed her ass?"

"Lucky bastard"

"I am going to kill him"

"He is definitely her boyfriend"

"Sorry Naruto but I am so glad you are attending the same school as me" Elizabeth said as she hugged him again.

"Happy enough to let me play with your pinchable(AN I KNOW IT'S NOT A WORD) breasts again" Naruto replied as Elizabeth blushed.

"That was your birthday present because I forgot it and it was a one-time deal" Elizabeth replied as she pulled away.

"Damn it and here I thought it would be a usually thing" Naruto relied as she got redder than a tomato.

"Hey! Elizabeth we have been looking for you!" a girl with long white hair shouted as she came over followed by a group girls and boys.

"I came here to meet Naruto" Elizabeth replied

"And what is so special about him" a boy said as he walked to Naruto's face suddenly he pushed way and he felt on his ass.

"I do not like men breathing in my face" Naruto growled.

"You bastard I'll kill you" The boy shouted as he got up only to be grabbed by his throat my Elizabeth

"No one hurt my Naruto…I mean my brother Naruto" Elizabeth said which shocked her friends. Elizabeth then introduced Naruto to her friends expect the boy who attacked him.

"You forgot one person" Naruto said as a nervous look appeared on Elizabeth's face.

"This is André my classmate" Elizabeth said when suddenly André interrupt her.

"And Limiter" André said with a smile on his face.

"I see" Naruto said in a low voice as he turned around and walked off.

"Naruto I am sorry" Elizabeth said as she grabbed on to him.

"Tell me why?" Naruto said without looking at her. "You promise you would wait for me"

"I can't tell yo-" suddenly Naruto flashed off her hands and ran out of the room.

"Naruto!" Elizabeth chased after him.

With Miyabi

Miyabi was walking in the hall when suddenly Naruto knocked her over "Kya! As Naruto landed on top of her.

"Sorry about that" Naruto replied as he tried to get up when she pulled him back down.

"Wow twice in a day, you must like me" Miyabi said with a smile on her face.

"Can't talk right now, I have to get away from my sister" Naruto said as she let him go and they got up.

"Then I have the perfect place" Miyabi grabbed him and jumped out the nearby window and ran towards the girl dorm and into her room.

"Naruto!" Elizabeth shouted as she looked for him. That was the day that Naruto and Miyabi relationship would begin.

 **Two months later**

It's been two month since Naruto hid from Elizabeth and lots of things had change he had become good friends with Miyabi who had been hiding the fact that she had three Limiter from Naruto until he confront her about it after hearing the rumours about her. She told him that the rumours were only partly true, she did have three limiter but it's for a reason. She had lost badly in the first carnival with her first limiter so she got the idea maybe with three she would stand a better chance. Then Naruto asked about her dumping them when she did not have any use for them. She told him that she promise them hand jobs regular if they joined her because she knew that limiters do not like to share Pandora. She only take back her stigma when they started demanding sex. Naruto did not see anything wrong with what she is doing and supported her that was what made Miyabi fall in love with him.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Miyabi took her usually seat beside him as her limiters got them lunch.

"Hey Miyabi" Naruto said in a sad voice.

"What wrong?" as she puts her hands on him. "I can't seem to get a Pandora to be my partner"

"The Pandora are scared since you have been attacked on a regular because you are Elizabeth's brother and also because Elizabeth is constantly crying they blame you for it" Miyabi said as she rubbed his back. That was true he has been under attack at nights but was always saved by mask Pandoras "And you know my offer still stands for you to be your Limiter"

"Thanks but we have already been through this, you have to give up on having more than one Limiters first" Naruto replied as a pout appeared on her face.

"And I told you I will reconsider if I lost the next carnival" as the two laughed

"Hehehehehee" Miyabi laughed as Elizabeth and her group walked into the room.

"Well it's time for me to leave" Naruto got up but Miyabi pulled him down "What the hell Miyabi!"

"You have been avoiding her for months now and as much as I hate her I wanted you to reconcile with her" Miyabi said, Elizabeth has been in a bad mode since the incident two months ago and she has been taking it out on her training partner epically her in the training sections.

"Find" Naruto said as he got up and walked towards Elizabeth "We need to talk"

"Leave us" Elizabeth said as the others get up but not before Andre glared at him "Naruto I am sorry I never meant to hurt you"

"But you did" Naruto replied as he looked at her "But what hurt me the most is that you won't tell me why"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't" Elizabeth said in a sad voice "I really want to but if I do something bad will happen"

"Fine I will not pressure you into answering" Naruto put his hand on her shoulder "Just promise me that one day you will tell me and you will not break any more promises"

"I will" Elizabeth said as she wrapped her hands around Naruto with tears in her eyes. "I missed you" as he hugged her back.

"So do I" Naruto replied

 **One month later**

During the next month Naruto had got to know his sisters friends, who really took a liking towards him expect Ingrid of who he called 'In' and he did not know why. The only person he did not like was Andre so whenever he went to visit his sister or she visit him she had to make sure she left Andre at his dorm.

"Jack, Bruce, Clarke!" Miyabi shouted as he Limiters was send crashing into the wall.

"You should have told me were that bitch's brother was" A green hair Pandora said as she walked towards Miyabi.

"I will never betray Naruto" Miyabi said as the third year Pandora grabbed her by her throat.

"Miyabi!" Naruto shouted as he ran running towards her as the third year threw way Miyabi and attack Naruto.

"Finally you are he-" a punch to the face sends her crashing into the wall.

"No one attack Naruto went I am around" Cero said as her long hear blow in the wind with Fang on his hands.

"Ffuffufufu you think you can beat me along!" The girl roared as she got up.

"Who said she was alone" a voiced from behind the third year " **Scythe Machina"**

"Arghhhhhh!" The third year screamed out in pain as a cut mark appeared on her back as Arnett licked her lips.

"Morning star!" Attia shouted as the huge spike ball came crashing down on her right leg.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" as blood when everywhere.

"Why do I have to be here" Ingrid as she walked up to the down girl.

"Then stand by as I kill this bitch for even mentioning my brother's name!" Elizabeth roared as her volt weapon appeared "V **olt Longinus** "

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the girl screamed out.

"Stop what you are doing Miss Mably" Yu-Mi said with her volt weapon on Elizabeth's neck.

"Fine" Elizabeth said as she despell her weapon.

"Elize check to see if everybody is alright as I bring these girls to detention" Yu-Mi ordered.

"She attack Miyabi first!" Naruto shouted.

"We know but they still have to be punish for what they did" Elize said in a sad voice.

 **Later that night**

Miyabi came to Naruto crying because her limiters all quit saying that it was too dangerous to be around here as long as she was friends with Naruto. Naruto apologize but Miyabi told him not to and that she would not abandoning him for nobody.

"Well, it looks like I won't be in the annual live action training battle tomorrow" Miyabi said in a sad voice "I do not have time to find a new Limiter"

"Since it's my fault I will be your limiter" Naruto replied.

"Really?" a shocked Miyabi asked

"I did say I would be your limiter if you got rid of all three limiters" Naruto said as he looked at her "Now ho-" he was cut off by a kiss from Miyabi. The kiss started off slow and gentle, but many months of built up lust slowly over took Miyabi and she started heating up the kiss. Naruto was still in shock that Miyabi's warm lips were pressing against his own. He had never been kissed like this before. His first kiss was given to him by Elizabeth but it was just a peck on the lips.

Miyabi began to explore the insides of Naruto's mouth dominating the blond teen and grabbed the side of his head and deepened the kiss even more.

'So this is what kissing a boy feels like.' Miyabi thought as she melted into the kiss. She took off the stigma off her neck without breaking the kiss and put it on Naruto.

Naruto soon felt a heat on his shoulder as the stigma was placed on it. Once Miyabi noticed the Stigma had merged with Naruto, she separated from the kiss. "Wow! Is the kissing apart of the ritual?"

"No, I just wanted to do that the moment we met all those months ago"

 **The Next day**

"Student the bus leaves in 5 minutes" was heard over the PA system.

"I can believe they banned you girls from the annual live action training battle" Naruto said, Elizabeth and her team was banned because they almost killed the girl.

"It was worth it" Elizabeth smiled "Now one threaten or touch my brother" as she hugged him smashing his face into her two globes.

"Cough*" Miyabi coughed as the two turn around to see Miyabi looking at them.

"Can't you see we are having a brother/sister bonding moment" Elizabeth said as pushed back Naruto's face into her chest.

"Sorry but we have to go now" Miyabi said as she glared at Elizabeth "Or Yu-Mi will come for us"

"Fine" Elizabeth said as she release Naruto and walked up to Miyabi "If anything happens to my brother, I will kill you" Leaving a very scared Miyabi who was frozen on the spot.

 **Later at the training ground**

Naruto and Miyabi was walking through the forest looking for Pandora and limiters to fight but they can't seem to find any "Damn where are they!" Miyabi shouted into the sky.

"Easy Miyabi we will find them soon" Naruto said as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"I know" Miyabi said as she looked around.

"Just hope it's not Chiffon or Ticy we ran into" Naruto said as they shivered "I do not think our plan to take out limiter would work"

"Those two along with Elizabeth are monsters" Miyabi said in a scared voice.

"Matt look what I found here the slut and Elizabeth's baby brother" a pink hair girls screeched

"Man this bitch is loud" Naruto said as the girl glared at him.

"Yeah she remind me of a howl monkey" Miyabi said as the two laughed.

"How dare you!" she howl as she attack Naruto.

" **Homing Dagger"** Miyabi threw her daggers at the pink hair banshee.

"KYA!" She screech out in pain as the daggers when into her shoulders.

"Wow never expect that to work" Miyabi said, she knew she wasn't a long range fighter so she threw daggers to distract her.

"You bitch you are going to pay" Matt shouted as he prepared to use Freeze when suddenly Naruto appeared before him and deliver a powerful punched that send the boy crashing to the ground which knocked him out.

"Hey you can't do that, they said to not touch the limiters!" she screeched out.

"They said Pandoras are not to attack Limiters I did not attack him, Naruto-kun did" Miyabi walked up to the girl "Now let's settle this"

 **Night time (Lemon Alert) Written by Naruhina 123  
**

Miyabi beat the holy hell out of the pink hair girl for hours then it took Naruto 10 minutes to convince her stop and switch on the girls give up signal so she could get help. They continue for a while until night came down and they had to rest for the next day. Went they reached back at the camp, they found out that they were sharing a room with only one bed.

Naruto prepares his little bed on the floor, like the way normally people would. "Hey…..Naruto-kunnn" Miyabi suddenly calls him seductive voice to Naruto as she's sitting on her bed.

"Yes?" he shivered he known what her means.

"You can sleep here...with me...if you like." Miyabi tells him. Inwardly, she wants Naruto to be with her.

Naruto can only nod and comply, though he too is shy. He hesitantly sat at the bed on her left. Naruto has his orange shirt on and jeans for the sleep while Miyabi is in her usual uniform except showing her D size breast part. She cannot let this chance with Naruto….Miyabi moves her hand and holds his hand next to her. Naruto is shaking inwardly and hesitates to do anything.

"Naruto...don't you like me?" Miyabi asked

"Yes Miyabi, I like you very much." Naruto stated to her. "But what if you get pregnant?"

"Do not worry after a Pandora got pregnant in school three years ago they install a programme into our bodies that prevent us from getting pregnant while in school" Miyabi stares deeply into his eyes, his charming gaze made her weak at the knees. She was the one who tried to seduce him but his charmed gives opposite effect. Her lust for him that grows over time, and she feels she can no longer hide it.

"Miyabi are you all right?" he asked. Miyabi couldn't hide how she feels about him anymore.

"YES..OHH SHUT UP AND KISS ME!" Miyabi burst out and suddenly moved forward and kissed his lips passionately. Naruto is really and seriously caught off-guard. Yes the blonde guys had crush on her. He then relaxed into it, closes his eyes and kissed her in return.

They kiss each other with passionate and lusty; their kiss romantic and filled with want as it lasted several minutes. Their arms rubbing each other body, wanting the warmth of one another. Romance fills the atmosphere of Miyabi's room, the heat rising.

Their kiss was quietly and soon Naruto's tongue licks her lips asking her permission to come in. Miyabi smirked accepts, and their tongues dance happily inside their mouths and their lips pressed lovingly and move around as they exchange saliva and taste one another. Eventually both lovers had to break off as they need air. Her white shirt fell slightly from her shoulders as they've kissed.

"Naruto, Let's do it" Miyabi said.

"What?" The blonde could not believe his own ears.

"I have never done it before but I want to do it with you" Miyabi said to him. Naruto blushed, caught off-guard about they would eventually come to this.

"You sure?" he asked to her, a bit uncertain. She nodded her head. "Alright then..." Naruto agrees and then gently her pink lips, Miyabi closed her eyes and surrenders to his touch.

Both were lost in the kissing frenzy. Miyabi enjoys kissing Naruto, but figures it's time for something new, to take their relationship to another level and she knows it. Miyabi just drowns herself into his essence and Naruto did the same.

His hands travel down and strokes her hip, Miyabi gasped a little in the kiss as he does this. Her arms secures him to her as she submits to his warmth. Like before, their tongues do physical movements with one another, which is more passionate this time; their saliva go into their mouths as they make a trade them. Miyabi can think of nothing but Naruto; she wants his touch, his love for her.

As they're nearing the loss of air in them, they had to break their kiss. Miyabi looks into eyes, blue color that glints brightly in the dark like the moon; Miyabi can see the growing desire in his eyes, and the strong fire that burns within him. Miyabi shifted in her position from his side and onto him; she moved her left leg to be at his right side, enabling her to sit on Naruto's lap, her legs around him.

"Naruto, you can...do whatever you want to me." Miyabi said, looking into him, her voice filled with longing.

"Then will you allow me?" Naruto asked gently.

"Yes..." Miyabi said, with a little tone of finality; inwardly she had wanted this for a long time.

While on him, Miyabi slithers her hands inside his shirt and caress his chest, making Naruto gasp. Miyabi's lips now inch towards his and Naruto couldn't move like she put a charm on him. Naruto carefully puts his hand on her hips and that's when Miyabi dove in for a kiss, her hands at the back of his head. She presses her D size breast against him. Miyabi presses herself harder but figured the clothes were in the way.

She let go of the kiss and gently takes off his shirt; Naruto pulled up his arms to help her along. She notices his fine chest is really six abs and tonnes of muscles. Miyabi caresses them as if trying to make them go away. Miyabi then takes his hands and to the helm of her undone shirt. Miyabi shakes it off to let it fall off her and tossed it somewhere.

Miyabi is now left in her white panties and Naruto can't help but to stare at her fine angelic body. Naruto can feel his hard cock growing as he feels a little tightness in his pants. Her breasts have grown bigger than all of the girls at school. Miyabi greatly blushes deep shades of red as a response from his reaction.

"Now to start main part" She then places her hand on his crotch, making Naruto groan from the ecstasy she's giving him. Later Miyabi puts her hands behind his head and gives him more deep and fierce kisses. She pulls him down to the bed, placing herself in the pillows while Naruto kisses her for all it's worth. Naruto can feel her breasts pressing against his chest; Miyabi fervently presses her chest against his, silently telling him she is somehow better than the other girls.

As they kiss, Miyabi turns around to now be on top of him. Miyabi begins to rub her body against his while both are still kissing each other deeply. Naruto moaned inside her mouth and Miyabi presses herself harder on him. She kisses him until both need air. She takes this moment to take off his pants, Naruto helping her along. He unzips it and Miyabi pulls them down and threw it aside, leaving him in his boxers.

Naruto's hands find themselves at her hips, his fingers hooked around her panties. "May I?" Naruto asked gently and cautiously.

"Yes you may." Miyabi answered, reassuring her lover. With permission given, Naruto slowly tugs down her panties, inch by inch until it's around her thighs. Miyabi helped him take down and once at her ankles she kicked it aside.

Miyabi then goes down to the bed and purposely let Naruto be on top of her. Naruto revels at looking at her beautiful naked body. "You're beautiful Miyabi." Naruto said again sincerely, making Miyabi blush bloody red.

"Oh Naruto..." she too is at a loss for words, his smoldering azures looking down at her made her feel helpless under him. Her hands reach to caress his chest once more, Naruto slightly gasped from her warm touch, a thing he never experiences from her that often.

Naruto goes down to kiss her again and both were locked in another round of tongues dueling. His hands reaches down to her hips and caress them, her hands hold themselves in random places of him. His chest pressed against her breasts, this somehow makes Miyabi smile inwardly. Once again Miyabi switch their places and she's on top of him.

Miyabi breaks the kiss and looks down at his fine body. Later she helps him sit up and stares at his eyes again while her hands caress his strong body. Miyabi's hands now clasp at his boxers and want to pull them down. Naruto helps her and threw them somewhere, not caring where they'll land. She unexpectedly pushes him down and takes this moment to see her beloved lover's body; Miyabi takes her sights on his manhood and stares at it longingly, leaving Naruto a bit embarrassed under her gaze.

"Your body seems much chiseled, my man." Miyabi teasingly said while giving him a cute wink; Naruto flushed from her. Looking down at his manhood, though Miyabi instinctively knows.

The Blue princess brings herself down to Naruto with a deep, hot and hungry kiss, letting their naked bodies press onto one another. Both gasped in their kiss from their touch now they are nude, the contact of their skins delivering an ecstatic bliss.

"Could I go on?" she asked, concerned if she might hurt him. Naruto nodded at her, then her hands toy his shaft. Naruto writhes and moans in pleasure from her ministration on him; this is something new for her to do something on him. Miyabi continues to play with his manhood, enjoying sounds of his moans and wanting to know more about this certain part. Traces of his cum pour from the tip and Miyabi's fingers get them and put the little pint in her mouth.

After a while Miyabi embraces him as she wants more of him. Both can't help but to hold each other more, letting their bodies make contact. Miyabi loves the sensation of his skin against hers; she finds herself enjoying his touch which she never knew she would. 'Damn he is hot' Miyabi ponders in her mind, a bit curious to know what making love is. Both lovers continue to kiss and pressing their bodies to one another for some minutes, enjoying one another.

Naruto pressed his right hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss while the left hand caresses her thigh and her buttocks, giving Miyabi an intense sensation from below her. Miyabi's hand then grabs his right hand and guides it to her left breast. Naruto gently squeezed it, making Miyabi gasp in pleasure in the kiss.

He then broke their loving kiss as his air is nearing depletion, still underneath her. Naruto becomes bolder in his moves as he lets his left hand move from her neck to her right breast. Miyabi moaned in the air as she feels the touch of his hands on her breasts. He massages them softly in circular rotations. "Oh Naruto..." she holds her head up high and moan in pleasure, being pleasured by what he administers.

His thumbs play with her nipples until they were erect and rock-solid. Naruto pushed her up so that they'll be in a sitting position, then he sucks and licks her right breast and while stimulating the left. Some minutes later, Naruto switches breasts and applies the same actions.

He continues to suck and lick her nipples, making her moan continuously. Naruto then puts his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing its valley. Miyabi can only sing out her pleasurable moans and sighs and of his name, her arousal getting high like never before.

Naruto then turns their positions around so he can be on top this time. Miyabi lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into her lover's eyes and smiles; her love for him sparkles in her eyes. Naruto smiles back while looking at her seemingly beautiful body.

From there Naruto again goes down to take and taste her lips, which Miyabi happily kisses back. Then he goes to her neck, kissing it while slowly going down, to her collar bone, chest, her belly and then down to her clit. They now leave their actions say all of their love as words are not needed at the moment.

Naruto opened her tight two-folds, giving intense sensations on Miyabi. His thumb stimulates her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole, Miyabi moaned very loud at his treatment. He works on her but not yet going fast or hard; he wanted to hear her moans and seeing his blue hot angel writhe in scorching delicious pleasure.

"Uuhhh! Naruto! Naruto!" she moans louder, pleasurably tortured by his moves. Naruto continued his treatment until he inserts 3 of his fingers in. His fingers stimulate her canal it's enough to make her moan and the pressure building.

"Naruto! More! Please..." she begged to him and Naruto easily complies.

Miyabi moaned very loud and her hands pull in his hand deeper. Naruto then inserts his tongue inside her clitoris, Miyabi can only moan his name louder and feel this heated ecstasy. Naruto stimulates her on until the pressure builds; Miyabi screamed in pleasure as her juices were released and goes into Naruto's waiting hand.

Naruto licks all her sweet liquids on his hand, retrieving all that had spilled so to not let it get wasted. 'Tastes sweet...' Naruto thought to himself. He goes up to face her then felt her hands touch his cheek and let Naruto look directly at her brown orbs.

"Naruto...allow me to please you." Miyabi cooed and her lover knight can only nod.

Miyabi now flips Naruto over with a little force as he lands with a little "oof". Her right hand goes down from his cheek, to his chest and down all the way to his manhood. Miyabi rubs his rod and testicles gently, making Naruto writhe and moan in pleasure under her. Miyabi kisses him deeply, then goes to his neck. She goes down to his chest, nuzzling her face into it to bathe in his masculinity. She goes to his chest and licks all that made him a man.

Miyabi then go up to his handsome face. She caresses his cheek, looks at him lovingly at his eyes. "Naruto...I'm yours forever..." Miyabi cooed, her tone states for the fact that she's very much in-love with him.

"Miyabi..." Naruto is a bit speechless of what he heard. "Miyabi, you know I love you deeply and greatly" Naruto spoke with sincerity. Miyabi giggled from his remark and her smile broadens; even in the dark her smile is bright for him to see.

She let them swap positions again and Naruto prepares himself for entry. Miyabi spreads her legs, signaling him for the love they will soon make. "You sure you're ready?" Naruto asked in a caring tone.

"Yes..." her tone indicates her choice is final. With that granted Miyabi readies herself for entry. Once their positions were proper, Naruto slowly let his tip enter her tight interior. He goes a bit further and reaches her hymen. Miyabi nods at him, permitting him to do it. Naruto pushes onward, breaching her hymen, her virginity now belong to him forever.

Miyabi grits her teeth as she felt sharp jolts inside her like a dozen or so needles were poking at her delicate part, but Miyabi let this pain be some sort of purgatory for all the crazy misfits she done onto him. Knowing she's in pain, Naruto stays still for some minutes, letting her adjust. "Naruto..." Miyabi started to move against him as the pain becomes pleasure, and its blissful sensation continues to rise.

His movements slowly pick up speed, her moans increasing in volume. The pain is completely gone, with a great feeling taking over. Instinct now drives Naruto on as his thrusts became as intense, them moving in a rhythm. Miyabi's moans became loud, Naruto's grunts go in duet with hers. The friction he feels on his hard erection is great, as he pumps into her, reaching her g-spot. Miyabi then flips him around, wanting a taste of pleasure done into her.

His right hand holds her left hand while his free hand goes around her body to touch her and feeling her perfect curves. Miyabi puts her right hand on his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, holding them securely. Naruto's free hand goes to her right breast, giving her additional pleasure.

Later Naruto wraps his arms around her as she embraces him tight like before. Miyabi then rubs her body up and down on him; Miyabi moves her hips into him as she repeatedly impales herself on it, thrusting herself for his manhood to go in further.

Miyabi then goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine and hard scent of his being as well as the scent of his hair. The nipples of her breasts scrape along his chest, as she somehow likes to do it on him.

Miyabi goes up and down which picks up speed in a short time. She goes up to Naruto and wraps her arms behind him and moving into him, with Naruto moving to meet her thrusts that intensifies by each passing minute. He holds her tight with his arms around her, his hands going anywhere they want; Naruto now enjoys the immense ecstasy his love's giving him. Miyabi is pleased at this, seeing him enjoying this she's giving to her love. Miyabi keeps up the pace, the Jobber builds up and they reach their first orgasm of their lives.

Miyabi thrusts harder into Naruto, wanting to give both of them the first blissful release they had in their lives. She thrust herself with sheer fervent and Naruto pumps up into her clit until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy. Naruto ejaculates in her and Miyabi cummed on him. Their pleasurable screams echo throughout Miyabi's room, their juices had come to soak their hips.

Miyabi fell and lied down on Naruto, taking a momentary rest after their first ever experience of an orgasm. His left hand holds Miyabi's right hand while her right gently caresses his chest and then his eye rested for some minutes, regaining energy for their tired bodies. Miyabi and Naruto looked at each other directly, looking at one another with deep love shining in their eyes.

'She looks so beautiful under the moonlight...' Naruto thought to himself. He then looks up her face and asked, "Shall I?"

Miyabi nodded. Naruto begins pumping slow in her as his speed increases while going to her neck to kiss it before going up to kiss her. Their tongues dance again while once more trading their spit. Naruto pumps in her deeper and harder while his left hand move to her right breast and squeeze it, making Miyabi moaned loud within Naruto's mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on hammering in her. "OH NARUTO!" Miyabi screamed out, the pleasure so great, his thrust became as intense as a jackhammer.

Miyabi writhes and moans in pleasure under him. Naruto likes the view of his angel under him; her face flustered in hot ecstasy and her writhing and screaming over and over underneath him. Naruto continued to stimulate her breast and going deep and hard in her canal, always hitting her g-spot.

His manhood slicked by her juices that now soaks it, enabled him to thrust in and out smoothly. Miyabi holds him more, her legs wrapped securely tight on his waist, leaving him no room of retreating from her; the friction brings intense pleasure that fills their beings. Naruto grunted and moaned along with Miyabi's moans and screams that fill up her room. Naruto enjoys the feeling of him in her core, filling it with such warmth and a heavenly sensation.

"Naruto! I love you!"

"Miyabi! Aaahh!"

"Naruto...please release it to me!"

The two lovers grind their bodies hard to get that natural high. Then the pleasure reaches sky high, the pressure from their lower regions rising to critical. Naruto's thrusts became berserk, Miyabi presses and rubs her body harder on him. The friction in Naruto reaches critical mass, her walls clenched very tight on him. At last and again, both had reached over the edge; they now spew their cum into one another.

"MIYABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

" NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both cummed into one another for the second time. Their climax sends their bodies' muscles into a little spasm, made them hold to each other very tight. Naruto falls to her chest, panting in exhaustion, and his head in between her breasts. Miyabi still securely holds Naruto like the lover he is for her, tired and weary from this heated experience.

"Miyabi..." Naruto muttered breathless, tired from his hard ejaculation. "Naruto...Oh Naruto..." Miyabi cooed softly. After regaining their air, Naruto goes up to kiss her lips once more, Miyabi happily returns the favor. Their lips very much locked, tongues dancing once more and exchanging spit.

When they're deprived of air again and exhaustion now taken hold of them, Naruto laid down to her side. Miyabi spoons him as he catches his breath back. They look at each other in their eyes for a while until their eyelids become heavy. Naruto yawned and fell to her side, still connected to her. Miyabi puts the blankets over them and places him in her embrace as she prepares to sleep with her heroic lover. Miyabi doesn't care if anyone objects to their love, all that matters is that she's with him throughout her life.

"Good night Miyabi. I love you."

"Sweet dreams Naruto. I love you too."

They then fall to slumber easily; Miyabi cuddles him lovingly and protectively as she refuses to lose him. Naruto secures his arms around her, not allowing anything to go near his Blue-haired angel as he sleeps peacefully.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

As Naruto woke up he couldn't help but smile as Miyabi's blue hair was sprawled out over his chest as her head rested on his chest. He chuckled as he softly moved the hair off of her face to reveal her sleeping face, which was stuck in a smile.

"Wake up sweetie, you can't sleep all day as much as you would love to" he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek making the sleeping woman on his chest frown and let out a whine.

"But what if I want to? It's not like it would be a waste of a day" Miyabi said with a smirk on her full lips as she trailed her finger down his chest. "Plus I little sore from last night" as they both blush.

"Trust me, I know it wouldn't but I believe we have training session to complete or Yu-Mi will lock us in the solitary room for the year" he said as he remembered his first day, they were left in there for three days instead of hours.

"I know," she said with a groan as she buried her face in his chest.

"Then let's go" Naruto said as they got up and took a shower then they head out.

They were out in the field when they were attack by a red hair Pandora "Kukuku I finally found the bitch who stole my first choice for limiter"

"Huh you say something" Miyabi said as the girl glared at her "Why don't just give up now and save me the time and energy to beat you up again"

"That's why I brought back up" the red head said as another girl came out.

"Oh shit" Miyabi said to herself as she turned to Naruto "Freeze the new girl and I will take care of the other girl"

"Yeah" Naruto said as he prepared to use freezing "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"He screamed out as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Miyabi shouted went suddenly a powerful fist hit her across her face as she skid across the ground. "Naruto" as she tried to get up only for a foot to stop her.

"Kukuku you going stay where you belong bitch" the red head said with her foot on Miyabi's face.

"What should I do with him" the other girls as she lifted Naruto off the ground who saw screaming out in pain.

"Get rid of him but make it looked like an accident" the red head said as she stomped Miyabi into the ground.

"Naruto!" Miyabi cried out as her beaten continue.

"I hate to kill a handsome boy as yourself but I have to" The girl said as she prepared to kill Naruto. She lifted up her hand "Kyaaaaaa!" as screamed out as her hand fell to the ground.

"I can't let you kill him" a girl with a large zanbato in her hands.

"I will kill you for this" she threw Naruto away only for someone to catch him.

"That's... not something you can do, though... I mean... You're... Too weak to beat me, so..." the girl turn around to see Ticy with **Gigantes Glaive (** a large zanbato) in her hands.

"Oh shit we are so dead" the girl said when she saw Ticy "If she is here then…oh no" she turn the other direction to see a girl with a smile on her face with Naruto in her hands.

"Die bitch!" the red head screamed as she continue the Miyabi beat down not realizing that two Pandora had arrived.

"Put your weapon away and step back from Miyabi-san this instant! This is your only order!" a soft voice said.

"Back off bitch or you will get your turn" the red head shouted with suddenly a large gauntlet with bladed fingers grabbed unto her shoulders, the girl turn around to see something that would haunt her for the rest of her life " **The Unmatched Smiling Monster"**

"You had your warning" Chiffon said with a smile on her face.

 **Three days later**

"Miyabi, Elizabeth, did you sleep here" Elize said as she enters the room Miyabi and Elizabeth who jump off Naruto.

"Sorry sensei but I could not sleep last night so I decided to come here" Miyabi said

"He's my brother and I got permission from Sister Margret to stay with him" Elizabeth said

"I see" Elize said as she walked up to them "I am here to check up on him"

Naruto tried to open his eyes but they felt very heavy, his sense of taste and smell is functioning properly. He feel like his whole body was bandaged as the odor of drugs passes through his nose.

"Am I in the hospital? If so, how?" Naruto wonder as he couldn't remember very clearly, "The last thing I remember is trying to use **Freezing** " and that was it, he did not know if he was alive or dead.

"No I can't dead, I haven't accomplish my goals as yet" Naruto shouted in his mind "I have to wake up" but he could not open my eyes because it was too heavy so he tried to move his hand. It is very difficult; because his was hands are very stiff but push on.

A nurse walked into the room "Doctor I have the result of the blood test" The Nurse said as she hand Elize the folder.

"I will look at it after I check on him" Elize said when she saw his right hand move. "His hands move!" then she check the machine. "His Breath also stabilized! He's waking up!"

"Oh thank kami" Miyabi and Elizabeth shouted with a big smile on their faces.

"Naruto-kun, do you hear me?" Naruto heard the calling. The voice was very familiar.

"Dr. Elize" Naruto called out in a weak voice but she heard him.

"Yes Naruto, it's me" Elize replied as Naruto open his eyes.

"Naruto/kun" Elizabeth and Miyabi as they rush over to hug him.

Elize gave them their time with Naruto has they told him what happen as she look over the result of his blood test.

"Naruto-kun I have some news" Elize said as she looked at him "But before I tell you, miss Elizabeth and Miss Miyabi could you step out of the room for a minute"

"Sorry but he's my brother and I am not leaving" Elizabeth said.

"I am his Pandora so I have the rights to be here" Miyabi held on to Naruto's hand with a smile on his face.

"Not any more, we had to take off the stigma in order for Naruto to stop feeling pain" Elize replied.

"What!" a shocked Miyabi shouted but Elize ignored her.

"It's ok" Naruto said to the doctor.

"For some unknown reason Naruto's body is not an aptitude for Stigmata as it was during the entrance exam" Elize explained.

"No…. it can't be" Elizabeth realized what Elize is saying.

"Are you saying that I am no longer a limiter?" Naruto asked

"Yes and you will never be again" Elize said.

Flashback end

It's has been a week since the roof top incident and Miyabi had fully recover and was in the stand waiting for the official fight between Naruto and Satellizer "I hope you kick her ass Naruto-kun"

"Damn it! I hate not knowing things" Yu-Mi muttered, Sister Margret told her that the fight between the two was important but would not tell her why only that she would find out when the match was over "The fight between Satellizer L. Bridget and Naruto Mably is about to begin!"

"I hope you lose so you can be mine but knowing you, you won't" Elizabeth said.

"Who do you think will win?" Ticy asked her friend.

"Let me see" Chiffon with a thinking pose "They basically even when it comes to sword play so I would say it would be a draw"

"But what if he use it?" Ticy asked.

"Then Naruto will win but knowing him he will not use it" Chiffon replied.

"What if Satellizer used Pandora mode" Ticy asked.

"Let see if you can beat me Stella" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I have been training for this since the moment you can to my house that day" Satellizer replied as **Nova blood** appeared in her hand.

"Then come at me" Naruto as **Kubikiribōchō** in Naruto's hand.

"AH!" Satellizer roared as she charged at Naruto.

* * *

Cut


	5. Chapter 5 Naruto vs Satellizer

**Elizabeth** **: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

* * *

 **Review Corner**

 **Guest chapter 4 . Jan 10**

 **Jay3000: Got distracted with my other stories**

 **Guest 1 chapter 4 . Jan 6**

 **Jay3000: That sounds like a good idea and I will check out the video.**

 **Everrock, StrongGuy159, Uchiha Angga-sama,** **lou2003us, FenrirCrinos, desdelor97, Seikishi-Kenshi, Blood D. Cherry and Biob1**

 **Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.**

 **The Storm Master 567 Jay3000: That sounds like a good idea**

 **Silent Psycho Gamer**

 **Jay3000: I am glad you liked her back story I wish other authors would give her a chance though and about the Naruto characters if I decided to add any will only appeared in flash back and nothing else**

 **BartWLewis**

 **Jay3000: Yes they will**

 **BBWulf**

 **Jay3000: Sorry about that but I do not have a beta for this story but I am trying my best.**

 **sabery**

 **Jay3000:Glad you liked it and it is because of the expriements that was done to him when he was younger**

 **inuboy86**

 **Jay3000: You can thank Naruhina123 for it.**

 **R-king 93**

 **Jay3000: lol I hope she is.**

 **Alex2909**

 **Jay3000: Thank you**

 **Stratos263**

 **Jay3000: Glad you liked it and more back story will come in this one.**

* * *

Last time

* * *

It's has been a week since the roof top incident and Miyabi had fully recover and was in the stand waiting for the official fight between Naruto and Satellizer "I hope you kick her ass Naruto-kun"

"Damn it! I hate not knowing things" Yu-Mi muttered, Sister Margret told her that the fight between the two was important but would not tell her why only that she would find out when the match was over "The fight between Satellizer L. Bridget and Naruto Mably is about to begin!"

"I hope you lose so you can be mine but knowing you, you won't" Elizabeth said.

"Who do you think will win?" Ticy asked her friend.

"Let me see" Chiffon with a thinking pose "They basically even when it comes to sword play so I would say it would be a draw"

"But what if he use it?" Ticy asked.

"Then Naruto will win but knowing him he will not use it" Chiffon replied.

"What if Satellizer used Pandora mode" Ticy asked

"Let see if you can beat me Stella" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I have been training for this since the moment you left my house that day" Satellizer replied as **Nova blood** appeared in her hand.

"Then come at me" Naruto as **Kubikiribōchō** appearedin Naruto's hand.

"AH!" Satellizer roared as she charged at Naruto.

Now

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Naruto vs Satellizer**

"That's a truly beautiful Volt weapon, Stella-chan I never seen your sword up close before." He commented as he heard a growl..

"That won't save you!" Satellizer glared at Naruto as she attacked him.

Naruto chuckled and brought _**Kubikiribōchō**_ backward in a reverse grip. "I do not need saving and I was complementing a beautiful women's sword" as a smile appeared on his face "Or do you want me to complement you instead"

 **"Accel Turn!** " Satellizer ignoring Naruto's response as she vanished.

"Where are you…there you are" Naruto said to himself "Two can play that game" as he used Accel Turn too.

The two swords came in to contact with each other which created a shock wave "You know you look sexy when you are mad" Naruto said as they fought against each other as Naruto and Satellizer poured more into the attack trying to push the other back.

"Will you shut up?" a blushing Satellizer shouted as Naruto started to overpower her "I can't afford to lose" as she put more power into it.

Seeing that it was a stalemate both Pandora jumped back into order to plan their next attack

Jumping backwards more Satellizer planted her feet on the ground and pushed off as hard as she could and combine it with **Accel Turn** causing crater to appear as she flew at Naruto,

"Argh!" Naruto screamed out in pain as blood started leaking out of the cut on his chest.

"I win!" Satellizer shouted as she came down on Naruto who used his sword to block the attack.

 **In the crowd**

"What the hell Naruto-kun! Stop playing around kill that bitch!" Ganessa roared as she jumped out of her seat.

"Take it easy Ganessa-chan" Arthur said as she glared at him.

"Shut up and help me cheer" Ganessa said as Arthur jumped up.

"Beat the hell out of her Naruto!" Arthur shouted then he looked at his friend "Sorry man"

"Come on Satellizer you can beat that ass hole" Kazuya said to himself.

"You can do it Naruto-kun" Kaho said as she looked on.

* * *

"It seem that Satellizer drew first blood" Ticy said to her friend.

"Naruto-kun, need to stop the flirting and get his head into the game" Clifton replied as she looked on.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Cero shouted from her seat "That was a rookie move!"

"Serve you right: Ingrid said to herself as a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes more blood!" Arnett shouted in the air "We want a blood bath!"

"Elizabeth is a little bit to quiet, she would be shouting at Naruto-kun or death threats at the opponent" Attia said as she looked at her friend "Something is not right"

"Damn it, I do know if I should cheering for Naruto to win" Elizabeth said in deep thought "If he wins then he will have to marry her but if he loose he will not" She did not want her brother lose either after all he has been through to prove he was strong.

* * *

"Serves you right for leaving me Naruto-kun" Miyabi said to herself "I hope you get yours too Satellizer"

 **Naruto vs Satellizer**

Naruto, now in the air behind Satellizer, he used his momentum and spun, trying to connect his leg with Satellizer's head. Satellizer was just barely able to raise her sword in time when but the blow was took strong knocked her sword to the side, for which Naruto smirked. He followed up with a ruthless barrage of kicks and punches; knowing that hand to hand combat wasn't her strong suit. "Come on Stella is that all you have" as a kick sends her crashing into the barrier "I thought you were stronger than that" as he charged at her to finished her off with one last punch.

"Get up Stella, you are stronger than this" Satellizer said to herself "I will not lose!" as she used **Accel Turn** to dodged Naruto's attack which caused a huge crater **.**

"Hm now that is the Stella I know" Naruto said as he summon back **Kubikiribōchō** and turn around to block Satellizer attack only to be ploughed into the ground.

*boom*

 **With the staff**

"It seems like the real fight is about to begin" Yu Mi Kim said as she looks at Satellizer who was in Pandora mode.

"Margret-sama, why is she allow to use that form, it is still in the experimental stage" Elize said with a worried look on her face.

"I am sorry but I have no say in the matter, the rules were made by." Sister Margret was cut off.

"By me" an old man of undetermined age appeared, he has amber eyes and whitened from age. He is of average height. He has a very serious demeanour and gaunt looking facial features. He is wearing a white suit jacket, blue slacks, and a blue dress shirt with no tie.

"Aoi-sama" Elize and Yu-Mi said as they looked around.

"Aoi-sama, now that you are here you can tell us what his contest is about and why these rules?" Margret asked.

"I do not know myself, it was in the deal I made with Christopher-san in order for Naruto-kun to come to this school and as for the rules I thought it would be a good field test for Pandora mode"

"What if she exceeds the three minutes mark?" Elize asked as she watched Satellizer over powering Naruto "She will begin to Novalize"

"Hm I think the girl has more sense than to use it past that mark" Gengo said as he saw Naruto dodging attack. "Beside this helps us to study what we fail to do"

"Bastard" Yu-Mi said to herself as she saw Satellizer slamming Naruto into the ground.

 **Unknown area**

"It's seem like the rumours about him not being able to use Pandora mode was correct" said a girl of average height and build. Her hair is tied on the back of her head creating two flat pony tails, two hair strands come down behind both her ears and three bangs cover her forehead with separations in-between them above both of her brown tinted eye "I have seen enough" suddenly a dark blue hair women with bangs which covered her right eye, her hair runs down to her hips.

"We did not see if the other rumours are true" the blue hair woman said as looked at the now one sided fight "About him have different powers"

"Ah what we heard are rumours and beside the only reason you want to stay is because you think he is hot" the with the pony tails said as the blue hair girl blushed. "What would Alex Browning think?"

"Alex who" the blue hair woman said as she looked at Naruto.

 **Naruto vs** **Satellizer**

"Come on Naruto, fight me with your full power!" Satellizer as she delivered another paunch "What kind of husband would you be if you can't even protect me"

"Hhahahahahahha" Naruto laughed as he caught her hands "You asked for it" Naruto said as his eyes turn light purple with sclerae and irides with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeball and eight tomoes in them. " **Shinra Tensei** "

"KYA!" Satellizer was send flying until she crashed into the barrier but she manages to land on her feet "If I lose today, then I will be happy to call you wife" as she looked into his rippled eyes.

"What!" the hold school shouted, they had heard what Stella had said as was in shock.

 **In the crowd**

"Did I just heard that?" a shocked Ticy shuttered.

"Yes because I heard it too" an even shocked Clifton replied when suddenly Ticy looked at her.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" her friends shouted her name, she were shocked too. "Did you know about this?"

"What do you think" Elizabeth said as she glared at Stella.

"No wonder Elizabeth hated her" Cero said to herself.

* * *

"W-IF-E" Kaho strutted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The young Aoi shouted.

"That that bitch he was supposed to be mine" the red head shouted

"Nessa-chan, how could you" Arthur shouted.

 **With the staff**

"So he decided to reveal those wonderful eyes" Gengo said as he looked on "Damn you Tatsumi! How did you do it? When I have failed."

"Lucky bitch!" Elize said as Yu-Mi glared at her "What you were thinking the same thing too" as Yu-Mi blushed.

"Gengo did you know about the engagement at least?" Sister Margret asked.

"No" he simple replied "It seem like that bitches and that bastard is getting her revenge from the grave" as he looked on "Howard, I told you their friendship would come back to haunt us"

 **Unknown area**

"And you wanted to leave" the blue hair woman said to her friend with a smile on her face.

"So what if his eyes change" the ponytail girl replied "It proves nothing"

 **Back to the fight**

"Here it come Stella" Naruto said as he touch the ground " **Ice Age** " as the hold area around them started to freeze as Stella jumped into the air to avoid being frozen.

"Hm was that it" Stella said as she landed on the Ice "Shit I have two minutes left" as she appeared behind him "Nova Blood!" as she cuts Naruto in half only for Naruto to turn into Ice "An **Ice Clone**?"

 **In the stands**

"He can use Ice?" a shocked Kazuya shouted alone with some of the first year students"I have never heard of any Pandora with Ice power before"

"You should really learn history of Pandora and not just your sister's" Kaho said as she looked at the confused boy "Naruto is the son of the legendary Pandora Esdeath West Genetic strongest Pandora!"

"Really?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah she is the only Pandora to have the ability to use an elemental attack" Arthur said.

"But how?"

"Nobody is sure not even your grandfather" Kaho said as she looked at the boy "I heard it was an accident that cannot be done again"

"Then how did he get it?" Kazuya asked.

"The theory is that his father Tatsumi, the greatest scientist in the field of bloodline recreated it and gave it to him" Koha told the shocked boy "He die with his secret though"

 **Unknown area**

"Oh shit did you see that!" The blue hair girl shouted.

"I guess the rumours about him having Esdeath powers was true" the pony tail hair girl said.

"And you wanted to leave" The blue hair girl said as she continued to stare at Naruto with a blush on her face.

"Let's just gather our information and go" the other girl said.

"But I want to meet him" the blue hair girl said "And who knows maybe I can bring him to our school and show him what a real Pandora looks and feel like"

"What would Alex think" the pony tail hair girl said as she felt Naruto's power and begins to blush.

"Who" she replied and she looked at her friend and a smirk appeared on her face "Look at face you are blushing, what you would …."

"Shut up!"

 **With Naruto and Satellizer**

"If it was not for this power then you wouldn't have transfer to this school" Naruto said as Stella looked at him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Steps moved down the hallway towards his door, and it opened. A bald headed man, with a brown moustache. He is wearing a brown business suit, as well as a neck tied "Awake, I see," said the bald headed man. The line crossing his lips moved normally with his words, as if it was simply painted on. The man walked the few steps to Naruto's bedside and moved a hand down his body,

"What happen Chris?" A weak Naruto asked ashe tried to get up only "Argh!;" he screamed out in pain

"Trying to sit up already." Christopher said as he looked at his adopted son "You've got a couple of broken ribs, Naruto. Don't be putting strain on them." Naruto heard the words and was shocked.

"How did it happen? I can't seem to remember" Naruto said as he looked at his adopted father.

"You were attacked by a group of Pandora for unknown reason" Christopher said as Naruto looked at him to finish "To answer your next question you survive because you seem to have activated you mother powers and froze the Pandoras before they chattered into pieces"

"I see" Naruto said with a smile on his face "Now I can defend myself" as he looked at Christopher "Did I hurt any innocent student?"

"No, but you did froze a couple building that is still frozen after a week" Christopher said as he saw a shock looked on Naruto's face "Yes you have been out for a week?"

"I see but what about school and class?" Naruto asked as he looked around to see that he was home.

"You first year in almost up in a month and I took you from the school because they could not treat your condition" Christopher said as Naruto looked at him to explain "When you were born you father had a dream about a goddess who told him to create some special rods that would be use stabilize your powers when you get them"

"I see so where are they?" Naruto asked as Christopher took up two mirrors and walked towards him. Naruto looked in the mirror to see eight rods that looks like Stigma in his neck "Is that all?"

"No you have eight more in her back but they are larger" Christopher said as he help Naruto with his shirt.

"Wow they make me look like a bad ass" Naruto said went he saw Christopher going into his suit pocket and took out a device and handed it to him "What is this?"

"It's a message from your parents" Christopher said as he walked towards the door "I will give you some privacy"

"You do not have to" Naruto said as Christopher stop.

"I know but I want to give you any way" Christopher said as he exit the room. "Beside I think I know what is on it already"

 **A week later**

" **Weissschnabel** (White Mouth)" Naruto said as he creates several icicles from thin air and fires them at the target with a wave of his hand destroying the training dummy.

"Yeah! you are the greatest Naruto" an eight year old Daisy shouted as she watched her brother training. "I hope I can get powers like you when I grow up"

"That was nothing Daisy why mother could create those 1 times large with her pinky finger" Naruto said as he looked at his little sister.

"Naruto, papa said that he will be ready to go to the L. Bridget Mansion in an hour" a young boy with short blonde and about 6 years old.

"Ok Thomas" Naruto said as he walked towards the showers "I can't believe my parents would sign a contract with Noelle Alongrutch to save their daughter from that bastard Aoi and Howard" as he enter the showers "I will save her mom and dad they I will take down Aoi for all his crimes against my family and your friends

 **L. Bridget Mansion**

Naruto and Christopher entered the house as they followed the butler towards the huge room where they saw a man and a woman.

The man who Naruto knew was Howard L. Bridget, he was a middle-aged .man with blond hair a average looking physique with a full facial hair. The woman with blonde hair also was his wife Olivia is shown to have blond hair which reaches her neck.

"Lord Mably what is it that you want to talk to me that you could not over the phone" Howards asked.

"Something very important" Christopher said then he points to Naruto "This is Uzumaki Naruto now known as Naruto Mably but you knew that already"

"Yes I have heard about him from doctor Gengo" Howards said as he walked up to Naruto "It's a pleasure to meet the son of strongest Pandora Esdeath and the great doctor Tatsumi" with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you lord L. Bridget" Naruto said with a bow then he looked at his wife "And the lovely miss L. Bridget" as he kisses her hands.

"Such a gentleman" Olivia said with a blush on her face.

"Now that the introduction is finished we can get to the meeting" Christopher said as he handed Howard a letter.

Howard took the letter and read it "So what will I gain if I allow this?" He asked.

"You do not have any choice since you sign is on the contract but I am a generous man so we will talk about it in private" Christopher said.

"Olivia would you take young Naruto to meet the children while I discuss some things with Lord Mably" Howard ordered as Naruto held out his hands.

"After you milady" Naruto said as Olivia blushed again.

"Of course young master" Olivia replied as they walked towards a room where Naruto saw three children. The first one who looked to be the oldest had a very cheerful look, her eyes are very big and very dazzled as Naruto looked into them. She is wearing a fancy dress consisting of a white blouse and a long red skirt which shown off her model liked body and large assets. Instead of being all the way blonde the edge of her hair somewhat reddish. She was sitting beside Stella who looked uncomfortable when she saw Olivia entered the room

Then he saw the boy who was looking at Stella with lustful eyes, he was a well-dressed boy with short blonde hair, with his hair covering some of his forehead.

"Violet, Louse this is Naruto Mably" Olivia said as Violet got up and walked towards them.

"Nice to meet you Naruto" Violet said with a bow.

"No the pleasure is mine" Naruto said as he kissed her hand "to meet such a beautiful lady as yourself" as she blushed.

"Such a charmer" Olivia said then she looked at her son "Louis show some manners" as the boy glared at Naruto before walking towards them.

"Nice to meet you Naruto" Louis said as he put out his hands.

Uh you say something said" Naruto said as he looked at Louis "Who are you again"

"You b"

"Louis!" Olivia said sternly.

"Sorry about that Lou but I was distracted by that beautiful girl over there" Naruto said as he points at Stella. "Who is she?"

A frown appeared on the lovely face of Olivia "She my step daughter she was kicked out of school for beating up a limiter"

"I see" Naruto said as he walked up to her "What is your name beautiful?"

"None of your business" Stella replied said as she walked off.

"Damn pretty boy I hate those type of boys, they think they can get a girl any girl they talked to" Stella said to herself as she glared at Naruto "You have no chance in hell with me"

"Hwy, I was giving you complement you don't have to be a bitch about it" Naruto replied as Stella saw red and attack him.

"Ah it seem like you and your future husband is getting along" Howards said as he entered the room.

"WHAT!" everybody shouted expect Naruto.

"You will be transfer to his school so you could be closer"

 **later in the night**

Naruto and Christopher was driving when Naruto heard to see a woman screaming out for help. "Stop the Car!" as Christopher stopped the car and Naruto ran out.

"Naruto!" Christopher shouted

"Shut up bitch, the boss will be here any moment!" as Naruto delivered a jump kick that sends one of the attacker flying as he ran over to her.

"Miss are you alright!" as he looked at her she was wearing a prison outfit as her purple hair covered her eyes but she did not response. Naruto resized that she was a Pandora because of the power sealing device on her clothes. Naruto took her up and was force jump away from is spot as another man wearing a masked attacked him.

"Hey that bitch escaped from prison and I am here to take her back!" the man roared.

"I did not escape you kidnapped me from the prison to frame me, like you did with my husband's death!" the woman said.

"Who are you going to believe the prison or a bounty hunter" the Man said.

"Naruto, we shouldn't get involve" Christopher said as he walked up to Naruto

"You should listen to the old man kid" The man said as he walked towards them.

"It's is my business when you tried to rape a woman" Naruto said as he looked at the man he knocked out and saw that they were wearing the same uniform.

"Bad move kid" the man shouted as he attacked Naruto.

"Hm like you could even touch me" Naruto said as he gentle put her down.

"You arrogant punk! I'm going to bleed you when I get my hands on you!" He declared as he pulled out a spear only for Naruto to catch it and froze it.

"H-How…" the man managed to mutter out underneath his mask. He stopped there, unable to say anything else.

. "You're wasting my time." He said as he walked up to the man. And slammed his right fist to his abdomen.

"..GAAHhh..!" he felt like the wind was knocked completely out of him before he was frozen

"I call that move _Aisu Taimu_ ( **Ice Time** )" Naruto said as turn towards her "Let's get out of here before the police comes"

"Why would you help a prisoner?" the woman asked.

"Because you said you were frame and I believed you" Naruto replied which shocked her.

 **Flash back end**

"Damn it!" Stella shouted as she attacked another Ice clone which seems to be popping up everywhere.

"Time to finished this Stella **Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystal"** Naruto said and in In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the Stella.

"What the hell!" Stella shouted as she punch one of the Ice Mirror which crack and then instantly repair itself.

"You can't escape my lovely bride" Naruto said as he stepped into the mirror which started to reflect nothing but Naruto.

"Argh!" Stella shouted as she used her Nova Blood to cut the mirror in half but it came back instantly.

"Stella you try that before" all the Naruto's in the mirror said

 **In the stands**

They looked on in shock as they saw that Stella was trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground.

"Sigh this match is over" Elizabeth said with a frown on her face.

"What do you mean?" Cero asked her friends as the other listen as well.

"Once Naruto has entered the mirrors, it's possible for him to move between the mirrors at exceedingly high speed levels that surpasses a Double Accel Turn." Elizabeth said as she looked on "It's near impossible to follow attacks sent out from him with his this incredible movement. As every mirror shows his reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of Naruto's attacks. Even if his opponent tries to attack the real body, Naruto will have already moved to another mirror.

"Holy shit!" Attia shouted.

"So have you ever got in or out of it before?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes but it was difficult" Elizabeth said as she remember Naruto helping her pulling out the Ice Needles. "But I won't tell you how though"

"So he mastered one of the moves that made Esdeath famous" a shocked Yu-Mi said as she looked on.

"Damn it, it will take a while to pull out the Ice Needles" Elize said.

"I need to get him on my side" Gengo said to himself.

 **With Naruto**

"It's doesn't matter what you do because I will never lose!" Stella roared as her power flare.

"Damn it Stella stop, your three minute is up!" Naruto shouted but Stella ignored him and attack. "Damn fool **Thousand Flying Ice Needles of Death Using** " as a thousand

Needles appeared as he then directs them at Stella "So fast I" Stella feel to the ground, he body was covered in with Ice Needles.

"Sensei, call the match" Naruto said as the dome melt away.

"Ok" Yu-Mi released the Barrier and jumped down to check and a team of medic run into the field

"She's d-dead!" one of the medic said.

 **In the stands**

The crow was shocked they did not know whether they should cheered "Elizabeth is she dead?" Cero asked but Elizabeth did not answer.

"Yes she dead hahahhaahahahahahaha: Ganessa laughed as she started dancing with Arthur. "Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead"

 **Unknown area**

"I almost miss all those Ice Needle entering her body" the blue hair girl said.

"Hm I would have blocked all of them" the pony tail hair girl shouted

 **Back at the arena**

"Get out of the way and let me check!" Elize shouted as she pushed the doctors out of the way.

* * *

Cut

Jay3000: Until next time and for all the Living Force fans out their I going to start writing a new chapter.


	6. IMPORTANT

Sorry for not updating but I haven't felt like writing anything since my mother has been in the hospital since last month after a botch surgery that could have taken her way from me, so I decided to put my stories on hold until she is out of the hospital which hopefully is this month.

Stories on hold

 **Naruto Slayer of the Dead**

 **Justice League Darkness falls**

 **Captain Kwame**

 **The Living Force**

 **Freezing Shinobi A Mere Boy**

 **Avatar the Last Cock Bender (Legend of Korra version)**

 **FairyTail's Akatsuki**

 **Kyuubi Gundam**

 **The Golden Lion**

 **Naruto the Strongest Shield (Saikyō no Tate)**

 **Legendary Bloodline 2 the Power of a God**

Orphan's Devil is not on the list because I am not the one who write it, I am more like the editor and publisher. The only reason why Darkness fall was updated was because I wrote it before my mother was in the hospital.

Jay3000 out


	7. Chapter 6 Tempest Turn

**Cero** **: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **People's thoughts**

 **Jay3000:** **I am back and my mother is out of the hospital and back home, she is a little bit weak but she is getting stronger as they days go by. I would like to thank you all for your continued support and patience as I battle with focusing on my stories and real life. Your reviews, favorites and follows really inspire me to keep my story going...anyway enough rambling. P.S HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

* * *

 **Thank you sections**

* * *

 **Without these reviews I don't think I would have come back so quickly.**

 **blazeking**

 **Hope your mother gets better**

 **Guest 1 chapter 6 . Apr 9**

 **Hey man I understand family comes first. Hope your moms okay you have my support buddy. My advice when your moms all better and you put a new chapter on the fics spend sometime with her. Trust me, my mother died fifteen years ago I was eight at the time it was cancer. To this day I wish I could see her one last time my heart aches for it. With that said I'll prey for you dude. Keep up the good work update soon peace.**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher** **chapter 6 . Apr 9**

 **You have sympathy from me and I hope your mother gets better**

 **Challenger** **chapter 6 . Apr 9**

 **I hope your mother makes it through this and comes back better than ever.**

 **Guest 1 chapter 5 . Apr 24**

 **Clap clap clap you my friend have out done yourself, good work. I have four ideas for you buddy. 1 Have Creo spar with naruto in just hand to hand combat if she lands a good enough blow he will give her a kiss on the lips. 2 On his mothers birthday have naruto go visit his mother and miyabi go with him for moral support he considers ice shell her grave. 3 During the dance have Elizabeth kiss naruto when they share a dance. Believe me buddy the waltz always sets the mood for a kiss. 4 When Louis touches satelizer have naruto beat the hell out of him for what he did to her. Before I forget eye to eye is by Tevin Campbell for the lyrics to the song. Hey man I understand family comes first. Hope your moms okay you have my support buddy. My advice when your moms all better and you put a new chapter on the fics spend sometime with her. Trust me, my mother died fifteen years ago I was eight at the time it was cancer. To this day I wish I could see her one last time my heart aches for it. With that said I'll prey for you dude. Keep up the good work update soon peace.**

* * *

 **Review Corner**

* * *

Silber D. Wolf and Naruhina 123

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

matthewdeal25

Jay3000: Yes there will be more.

The Storm Master 567

Jay3000: That will be revelled in time. Yes she will and I lik her character too.

StayBlessed

Jay3000: You got me there and I still haven't got any beta but if you want to help me then send me a PM.

everrock

Jay3000: Sorry it took so long.

Guest chapter 5 . Jan 23

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

lou2003us

Jay3000: You got me and here you are.

R-king 93

Jay3000: Glad you like the fight scene.

Uchiha Angga-sama

Jay3000: There is a reason for it and don't worry I haven't forgot about that story.

DragonPony022

Jay3000: I am glad you gave my story a chance even though you don't watch or read it. That how I got into R+V. I haven't watch or read it either.

desdelor97 and Facebreaker17 and Guest chapter 5 . Jan 22

Jay3000: I tried my best so I am glad you liked it.

sabery

Jay3000: Glad you liked it and here is more.

Zehel2010

Jay3000: I was trying to do too much in the fight and it looks like I messed up

Alex2909

Jay3000: One of the hardest part of the chapter but I am glad you liked it.

Stratos263

Jay3000: Damn it everybody seem to figure that part out lol.

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

* * *

 **Last time**

"She's d-dead!" one of the medic said.

 **In the stands**

The crow was shocked they did not know whether they should cheered "Elizabeth is she dead?" Cero asked but Elizabeth did not answer.

"Yes she dead hahahhaahahahahahaha: Ganessa laughed as she started dancing with Arthur. "Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead"

 **Unknown area**

"I almost miss all those Ice Needle entering her body" the blue hair girl said.

"Hm I would have blocked all of them" the pony tail hair girl shouted

 **Back at the arena**

"Get out of the way and let me check!" Elize shouted as she pushed the doctors out of the way.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Tempest Turn**

* * *

Elize finally reached Satellizer and started checking her out. "Just like his mother." Elize said as she took out the Ice Needles and Satellizer started to breathe which shocked the doctors. "She was not dead, only in a death like state." As she looked at Naruto who was walking up to them.

"That fool, she knew the consequence of using Pandora mode for so long and yet she when over the limit." Naruto said as he looked at Satellizer. "That was the only way I could think of to save her from going into Nova mode."

"Hehehehe you would make a fine doctor, since you seem to know the Pandora's body perfectly." Elize said which shocked the doctors and students. "You have to know the body perfectly in order to do something like that."

"Naruto you avenged me!" Miyabi shouted as she tackled Naruto. "I knew you would!"

"Miyabi!" Naruto shouted as she let go of him and started apologizing.

 **In the crowd**

"Damn it, that bitch is like a cock roach!" Ganessa shouted as she pushed several students out of the way to exit the building.

"Ganessa, wait for me!" Arthur shouted as he ran after her.

"Thank god that she is alive." Kazuya said as he got up when Kaho grabbed unto to him "I have to be with her."

"Are you stupid? You have to let go of that insane idea of being her Limiter!" Kaho said but he ignored her and walked away.

"Hm you should have let her turn into a Nova." Elizabeth said as she glared at Naruto "I would have love to cut her to pieces."

"Oh shit! Naruto could do that?" Cero shouted in excitement.

"I hope your plan work Elizabeth because I don't think Ingrid can handle a mad Naruto" Attia said to herself.

Arnett lip her lips at Naruto's display "Oh kami I just came."

"We will have our fight untouchable queen." Ingrid said when she saw Elizabeth leaving and followed behind them.

 **Three days later**

Satellizer was walking out of the training facility after working up a sweat from her intense training. After her fight with Naruto Satella had increased her training regiment three times the normal amount.

The girl walking toward her had blood-red hair and seemed to carry herself with a great deal of pride. As she got closer the girl lifted her head so that her face was no longer covered by her hair.

"Satellizer El Bridget" The girl said walking around her examining the girl who she had been told to deal with and assessing her. The girl carried herself with poise but her stance told Ingrid that she could move and react to danger in a moment's notice. _Good this might actually be a little fun_ she thought as she finished her rotation and stood in front of the girl.

"Who are you?" Satella asked moving her feet slightly, readying for a fight if need be.

"Silly me where are my manners. My name is Ingrid Bernstein a third year you've probably heard of me" holding out her hand glaring at the girl.

"So tell me have you come her to avenge your slutty friend" She said holding her hand as lines of light appeared on her wrist and travelled down to her hand where squares of blue light combined together and formed her trademark weapon Nova Blood. She said removing her glasses and readying for the approaching battle.

Ingrid looked at the weapon then back at Satellizer before grabbing it and moving it away from her throat. "I'm known around here as the Protector of Order."

"Is that so?" The blonde said without completely lowering her weapon.

"I use my abilities to punish those who sow chaos…Troublemakers like you for example" she said walking past the girl but then came to halt "As a Pandora I defend order with every fibre of my being and besides there's no need to rush things if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get. You will pay for what you've done." She said continuing her walk. "I suggest you get yourself a limiter and met me in the gym tomorrow at noon"

Satella looked at the back of the girl walking away from her thinking Ingrid Bernstein "I won't lose to anybody else, my future husband would want a loser for a wife." She walked towards her dorm to take a shower.

Kaho Hiragi stood ramrod still against the wall as she heard the conversation between two of some of the most powerful Pandora at West Genetics. As she turned and heading back to the first year dormitories she need to tell somebody about this.

 ** _/ Second Year men's-Dorms – Naruto's Room_**

"5999….6000….6001…6002…." Naruto was doing hand stand push up with his fingers.

*ring*

"Damn it!" Naruto growled as he stop and when to pick up the phone "Good night oh beautiful sister of mine."

"Good night to you Naruto." Elizabeth said, she did not sound like she was happy.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked his sister.

"Andre and I got into fight after I told him that I would be hanging out with you all day tomorrow which happens to be his birthday." Elizabeth said over the phone.

"Who cares what that bastard think, family comes first." Naruto replied as he took a seat.

"That what I told him." Elizabeth replied as Naruto listen. "So I was wondering if I could spend the night with you."

"You are always welcome but what about your friends?" Naruto asked.

"They sort of agree with him so we are not on speaking terms right now". Elizabeth informed him.

"You can come around midnight, I will leave my window open." Naruto replied as he hanged up the phone. "I wonder if Satella got my message as yet."

 ** _/First-Year Dormitories Kazuya's Room/_**

"Are you for real Hiragi?" Arthur said standing up from the table, had just finish eating his sandwich just a few moments ago when he heard a knock on the door and Kaho asked to talk to him.

"Why would I lie about this?" She said with a panicking look on her face.

"What is going on?" Kazuya asked as he came out of his room, he was sleeping but the noise woke him up.

Kaho was worried she did not want Kazuya hear about this because she was afraid that he would go and bother Satellizer again and get himself killed this time.

"It's ok Kaho." Arthur said as Kaho glared at him "He have learnt his lesson."

"Fine" Kaho sigh as she retold the story. "I blah…blah…b.."'

"This would be a good chance for me to help her out and show her my power." Kazuya said to himself as a smile appeared on his face. "She will instantly offer me the position of her limiter and soon her boyfriend"

"Kazuya!" Kaho called.

"Now how to wooh her from that Naruto guy?" Kazuya said to himself.

"Kazuya!" Arthur said.

"I wonder if my grandfather can help me." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Kazuya!" Kaho and Arthur shouted which got his attention.

"Sorry guys what were you just saying?" He said looking at Kaho.

"I have been calling you for a while." Kaho informed him. "I said that the Untouchable Queen is no doubt going to need help".

"I am sure if she asked Naruto he would help her." Arthur said as Kaho shook her head.

"The Untouchable Queen don't like to ask for help, she has been in situation before and hasn't ask for help."

"This is the perfect opportunity to gain her favour." Kazuya said to himself.

"Kazuya! I hope you won't go anywhere near her." Kaho said with a worried looked on her face.

"Of course not I have learnt my lesson." Kazuya said with his hands crossed. 

**_/ Second Year Women's-Dorms – Satellizer's Room 30 minutes earlier/_**

Satellizer was sitting in a hot bath thinking about what she should do next. She thought back on Ingrid's words _"Choose a Limiter and prepare_ for a fight at noon." Thinking to the Ice King, with the two of them they could defeat Ingrid with ease but she did not want to seem weak in his eyes. A faint blush came to her cheeks. She remembered his offer from the hospital that if she need anything, all she had to do is ask and the smile he had as he held out his hand. She stood and got out of the tub reaching for her towel. As she wiped off her body she then proceeded to dry her hair with the same towel her mind still thinking of the hospital. _"How about a kiss to seal this marriage arrangement"_ She was about to seal the deal when Elize and Yu-Mi came into the room. She exit the bathroom and when into her room only to see a letter on her bed.

"When did this get here?" Satellizer asked herself as she took up the letter and read it.

 ** _"Meet me in my room now, I need to see you"_**

 ** _Love Naruto_**

 ** _"Follow the map that is attach)_**

A blush appeared on her face as she read the letter again. "I wonder why he needs to see me." Satellizer wonder as she put on her clothes.

 **10 minutes later**

Kazuya walked through the Second Year women's-Dorms heading towards Satellizer's room and the female Pandora watched him. "She will have to accept his offer or she will lose and he knew she don't like to lose." He finally reached the door and started knocking but got no replied.

"Satellizer!" He shouted but no replied, he repeat the process for 10 minutes before he was force out by the other Pandora for making too much noise.

 ** _/ Second Year men's-Dorms – Naruto's Room_**

Naruto has just took a shower when he heard a knock on the secret passaged under his room that he had made with his ice powers. "Right on time." Naruto said as he open the passage to see Satellizer in her school uniform.

"I am here as you request." Satella said with a stern look on her face. "What….ok Kami." She said the last part in her mind as she saw Naruto in only a towel. His body was like a Greek god.

"I see you like what you see." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Hm." Statella replied with a blush on her face. "Why-y d-did-d y-you-u c-call-l m-me-e h-here-e."

"You wifely duty." Naruto threw an oversize shirt at her "Change into it."

A blush appeared on her face as she got up and when towards the bathroom "I thought he would wait for our honey moon." Satella took off her uniform and put on the shirt that just cover her private area. "I should have known." The two top buttons were missing. Satella came out of the bathroom and walked up to Naruto who motion her to knee down in front of him showing off her cleavage.

"Damn! Those things are bigger than Elizabeth's." Naruto said to himself. Satellizer was about to take off his towel when suddenly Naruto grabbed onto her hands. "I expected a fight or even a punch to the face for asking to you to do such a thing."

"Why do you expect such a thing?" Satella asked as Naruto glared at her. "What you saw for the past year was a show, I felt in love with you two months after we met because even though you have all rights to do anything to me. My mother practically sold me to you, you knew about it and yet you gave me a choice."

"I would never do that." Naruto replied as she blushed. "Then why the act."

"I did not want anybody to know about us because I wouldn't have gotten as strong as I am because I would get special treatment." Satella said as Naruto nodded her head. "And the other reason was because I don't want to summit to anyone who was weaker than me. You finally shown me that I made the right choice in the battle when you beat me than saved my life when I did something really stupid and for that I am sorry." As she stood up.

His cheeks colored, but he refused to back down. "Prove it."

"As you wish."

She looked him right in the eye...

...and kissed him.

Her lips-and what lovely lips they were!-brushed his own gently, tentatively at first. Slowly, then with a staid boldness, freezing him in place. (It was the first time she had kiss him instead of him doing it.) Satellizer pulled herself into his lap and ground herself against him, welding her mouth to his even as she wound a leg against his own. Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist, immediately her lips parting on a moan as they anchored themselves to her hips. And then she was done. Leaning back into his lap, she flashed him an impish smile.

"Pandora got your tongue?"

"That's not the only thing she got." Naruto said as he kissed her again before they separated after a few minutes. "As much as this is getting good, we have to stop because this wasn't the reason why I called you in here."

"I see." Satella said.

"Yeah I called you here to perform the baptism." Naruto said which shocked her.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I found out that I can baptise Pandoras." Naruto said as Satella looked at him "It's a special ability that I was born with."

"What is it?" Satella asked as Naruto ocean blue eyes now had ripple-like pattern, which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irises, sclera and an eight tomes in his eyes. (Don't worry I am only taking three ability from the eyes) "What did you do to your beautiful eyes?"

"Don't worry they can change back and these eyes are call Rinne-Sharingan, they will help to baptize you." Naruto told her as he took out the rod like Stigmata out of the back of his neck.

"What is that?" A confuse Satellizer asked.

"What will baptize you, now turn around." Naruto said as Stella hesitate before she turn around. "Do you trust me?"

"With my heart." Satella replied.

"Good." Naruto replied as he touch the Stigmata with the rod which absorbed her Stigmata and sink into her skin which started to glow and four rod like Stigmata appeared. "You are mine for ever." He turn her around and kissed her as the light glow even brighter.

 **With Elizabeth midnight**

Elizabeth waited until she thought everybody was asleep, she wrapped a robe around her and sneak out. "From what I lean about Satellizer she won't ask Naruto or anyone to help her." She sneak across the lawn and run towards the Second Year men Dormitories. "So she may attack Ingrid when she is alone." Elizabeth jumped up the wall and started running on it while avoiding the cameras until she reached Naruto's window which was open.

"Finally you are here." Naruto said, he was sitting on his bed with lots of food and drinks. "Come and join the party."

"So what are we watching?" Elizabeth asked as she enter his room and walked up to the bed.

"Evil dead 2" Naruto replied as a smile appeared on her face. "Your favourite."

"Why don't I get comfortable?" Elizabeth said as she took off her robe revealing that she was wearing a black panties and a see though nightie that showed off her assets. "This should keep you busy."

"Oh shit." Naruto wiped the blood away from his nose "Get as comfortable as possible."

"I will." Elizabeth walked up to him took a seat behind him and pressed her assets against his back. "Just like when we were younger."

 ** _/Third Year Dormitories – Ingrid's Room/_**

Ingrid had been sitting in front of her window drinking some coffee after getting out of the shower and dressing in a white tank top and boxers. She was thinking of the incident that had cost her best friend Marin her life. She stood up and walked to the window taking in the view of the Academy and city. "The Pandora life is a structured one. The strict adherence to hierarchy insures that order is preserved. That our lives are not lost in vain but you don't think much of preserving order do you Satellizer El Bridget" She said looking out of the corner of her eyes at the human shaped shadow that stood behind her. Having heard Ingrid address her Satellizer stepped forward out of the shadows.

"All I know is if you are a Pandora without a Limiter you would do well to face your opponent when she doesn't have hers either." She said getting ready to strike.

"Really?" Ingrid said looking at her with a smile.

*BOOM*

The explosion could be heard from all side of the girl's dormitory as bricks and window glass and frame could be seen flying from the wall. When the smoke settled Ingrid had Satellizer El Bridget in the air by her face. "You have made a grave error in judgment. Just because I agreed to wait until we both had limiters does not mean I am weaker without one" She said tightening her grip on the girls face.

"Damn it, this girl is strong!" Satellizer was shocked and in pain by how strong the girl was. "But not as strong as Naruto." She flexed her leg and quickly kicked Ingrid in the face. Her foot connected to the side of the girls head and Ingrid grip faltered just enough for Satellizer to break free and gain some distance.

"Well at least you're making this interesting." Ingrid turned her head back to look at the girl who had kicked her. "Now deploying Volt Weapon Divine Trust." In flash of blue light two bladed Tonfa appeared in the girl's hand. "I have to say that I can't wait to see your fabled abilities in action with my own eyes second year." She said with a smile.

Satellizer deployed her own Volt weapon Nova Blood. Ingrid jumped to the ground and began her attack as soon as her feet hit the ground her blade work was impeccable with each swing but so was Satellizer's speed as she dodge each blow. "After fighting Naruto HER speed is nothing compare to his." She thought as she dodged another blow from the red-haired girl this time only losing few strands of hair. "Just because my eye can keep up does mean my body can" _?_ As she felt her back hit a wall. Immediately Ingrid took the opportunity to go for the kill but Satellizer moved her head slightly in order to dodge the blow thinking she could counter attack now she was shocked when she felt and saw the wall next to her implode from the blow.

 ** _/First-Year Dormitories/_**

"What was that?" Kaho said looking out the window trying to discover the source of the noise.

"Beat's me." Arthur said leaning back in his chair.

"I need to use the bathroom" Kazuya said as he ran into the bathroom and out the window.

 ** _/ Second Year men's-Dorms – Naruto's Room_**

"What was that?" Naruto asked as Elizabeth tackled him to the bed.

"Why don't you get me a massage like you normally do in the summer?" Elizabeth said as she got off him and lay on the bed. "And started from my front!" As she took off the nightie to revealed her perky breasts

"I thought you would never ask." Naruto shouted in excitement and when to work on them.

"Damn it Ingrid I thought I told you to keep the damage at a minimum." Elizabeth said to herself. "Oh Naruto take time they are sensitive."

 ** _/ Back with the fight/_**

Moving out of the way of the falling rocks Satellizer didn't even notice the foot coming out of the smoke at her. Hitting her square in the gut it launched her into the air out of the smoke where could see Ingrid standing one leg leaning forward while her other was extended in the air backwards.

"Damn it, I did not see her!" Satellizer said to herself.

Ingrid immediately adjusted herself into a squatting position before leaping in the air after the girl. Satellizer righted herself after a few moment and immediately went on the offensive with Ingrid matching her blow for blow however the contest was not equal. Ingrid speed up quickly and delivered a heavy blow to the side of the girls face with the flat of her Divine Trust that send the second year crashing to the ground.

"Don't even think of giving up on me. This fight isn't over until I say it is." She said as she walked over to the downed girl.

"She's faster than me and a lot more powerful. I won't be able to win this if I treat it like a normal fight." She thought a she stood up. "Damn it I can't use Pandora mode now…damn you Naruto!"

Unbeknownst to both Pandora Kazuya had just arrived to see Satellizer getting up "I knew it was her."

" **Accelerator**!" and disappeared in a flash Satellizer was gone

"She's a lot faster than when she fought that slutty girl" Kazuya thought.

"Well someone's learned an upper class men skill." Ingrid said with a smile as she watched the girl disappear from sight while running around her. She kept her eyes on the girl before closing her eyes and reinforcing her Volt Weapon.

Satellizer moved in to cut her from the side. She was shocked by the sight of Ingrid move the blunt end of her **Divine Trust** to intercept her **Nova Blood. Nova Blood** broke on contact with the opposing Volt Weapon seeing the sight Satellizer leapt back and reformed her weapon.

"I must admit that you executed that move pretty well it's impressive…but useless none the less!" she shouted as she leaped at her blonde-haired opponent. " **Tempest Turn!"** She shouted as seemingly four of her leapt at the girl.

"There are four of her!" A shocked Kazuya said.

Satellizer began her Acceleration but was stopped as she was hit from four different sides as she hit the ground. All the first and second years who had heard the commotion were watching from their balconies in silence watching as the Untouchable Queen was being beaten.

Attia still sitting on the roof closed her phone and put it away watching the fight "It's a good thing I did not call Leo".

Ingrid walked over to semi-conscious girl and kneeled down and grabbed her by her hair and lifted her off the ground "Don't tell me you've passed out already. Since you decided to bare your fangs at the upperclassmen you stigmata are forfeit" as she turned the girl around ripped off the back of her shirt. Satellizer was just coming to when she felt Ingrid's fingers digging in her back trying to rip out her stigmata.

"Arghhhhh!" Ingrid screamed out in pain jumped way. "What was that?" Something had shocked her.

 ** _/ Second Year men's-Dorms – Naruto's Room_**

Naruto massaging Elizabeth's breast when he felt a pain on the back of his head. "Damn Satella is in trouble!" Naruto shouted when Elizabeth grabbed on to him hands.

"Why did you stop?" A red face Elizabeth asked.

"Wait here I have to go, Satellizer is in trouble" Naruto shouted as she let him go.

"Go and be careful." Elizabeth said as Naruto jumped through the window. "Damn it, I am sorry Ingrid but if I had stop him then he would have realize that I am a part of it….. I hope Naruto don't kill her."

Naruto landed on the ground and was about to make his way towards them when Kubikiribōchō appeared in his hands as he blocked a pair of arm-mounted blades which caused a crater. "It seem like they decided to send the famous **Godspeed of the East** after me!" Naruto said as he pushed her off. "I would love to see where I rank amongst one of the member of the top strongest Pandora but I am in a hurry!"

"Damn you! Milena, why do I have to be the one to test him out?" Cassie said to herself. "Then surrender and I will make it quick."

"Can't do that" Naruto activated his special eyes.

"Then you leave me with no choice **Quadruple Accel**!" She was gone.

"Hope this works, **Shinra Tensei** " Naruto said.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cassie was send crashing into a building.

"So he don't have to see you for him to hit you with that" Milena said from the shadows.

 **Back to the fight**

"Ingrid!" The Pandora were looking in the direction of the young man running toward them.

"Not giving up huh? You don't have a chance in hell of winning this fight now that my Limiter is here, you have to know that. I even gave you time to find a Limiter and you ambushed me. So that's why I'm going to engage the Ereinbar Set and wipe you off the face of the earth." Satellizer stood up and readied herself to continue the fight "Still not going to give huh? Fine I'll give you one last chance to find a Limiter or call Naruto. At the rate this is going I'm going to tear her apart!"

"I don't need them or Naruto to fight my battles"

"I am here Satellizer!" She turn around

"So you want to be Satellizer's Limiter huh? Fine whatever but I want to make one thing clear. Are you ready to be ground into the dust beside her?" She said glaring at the boy thinking that she would scare him off.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Satella growled.

"I am sorry but I can't stand back and watch you get hurt like that bastard Naruto!" Kazuya shouted.

"I don't need your help!" Satella shouted.

"Leo!" Ingrid said.

"Yes Ma'am" he responded.

"Form the Ereinbar Set".

"Yes Ma'am" He said as faint blue lines appeared in his and Ingrid's eyes. He immediately threw his right hand forward casting his Freezing. Satellizer tried to move but was too wounded to properly manoeuvre.

"Look what you cause you brat!" Satella shouted.

"End of the line Satellizer!" Ingrid shouted as she moved in to finish off the girl but was surprised when the stranger appeared in front of her blocking not only her view of Satellizer but casting a Freezing of his own knocking her back and cancelling out Leo's as well. "How the hell can you cast a Freezing Area without the Baptism?!" Ingrid shouted looking at Kazuya

"In that case I'd better get rid of you first" She said sprinting towards Kazuya. As she closed the gap between them she thrust one of her Tonfa only to be stopped by a slash from Satellizer who had regained her bearings.

"We are even now get out of here!" Satella shouted.

"Ingrid!" Leo shouted running toward her "Are you all right Ingrid talk to me?" He said stooping behind the girl examining her.

"Damn you. Why are you breaking the rules? The rules protect everyone!" She said glaring at the two people in front of her.

"Why is keeping everyone else in line so important to you. What's the point?" Kazuya asked not understanding the woman's way of thinking.

"Shut up!" She screamed coming at him again only this time to be meet by Satellizer wielding her Nova Blood with both hands. Both began Accelerating and fight at high speeds while only Attia could follow them with her eyes.

"Why is she so obsessed with the rules?" He said.

"It because of Marin Ingrid's best friend. It happened little over a year ago before the Untouchable Queen transferred here and luckily she didn't." A voice responded behind them. Turning toward the sound they saw none other than Ganessa Roland "A Type-S Nova appeared out of nowhere and our platoon panicked and broke formation. The school brought in reinforcements and took down the Type-S but the platoon leader Marin. She didn't make it." She said lower her head and rubbing her arm.

"So Ingrid watched her die." Kazuya said turning back to the fighting girls.

"Those two had always been the best of friends. They were pretty much inseparable and I'm sure Ingrid thinks that if the first years had maintained discipline and held the line when the Nova attacked Marin wouldn't have died that night." Ganessa spoke but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion from the fight. Satellizer hadn't protected herself and had been knocked back by Ingrid

"Now Leo" She shouted as she landed.

"Freez-"

"Yes, why don't you?" Naruto said as his hands touch Leo and freeze him in a block of ice.

"Le- Arghh" Ingrid screamed out in pain as Naruto delivered a powerful blow to her stomach that sends her crashing.

"You are going to pay for attacking Satellizer!" Naruto roared.

"Oh shit!" Attia said as she called Elizabeth.

*COUGH*

"HAHAHAHHA! The last time we spar I kicked your ass." Ingrid said as she charged at him **"Tempest turn!"**

"I was holding back! **Tempest turn**!" Naruto vanished too. The two trade blows for a moment with Naruto gaining the upper hand. "You lose!" Ingrid was send crashing to the ground with her hands and legs frozen.

"Let me go you bastard!" Ingrid shouted.

*slap*

"What the hell Satella!" Naruto shouted holding his red jaw.

"That was my fight." Then she kissed him. "Thank you for saving me now let her go Naruto and let me finish it!"

"Fine." Naruto said. "But not before I give to an extra power boast." He transfer some of his powers through his connection with her through the rod like Stigmata.

"Foolish girl **Tempest turn!"** She attack Satella.

" **Accel turn!"** Satella vanished.

"She dodged it but how?" She could believe that Satella dodged her attack, an attack that she could not dodged before.

"I dodged it but how?" Satella asked when she looked at Naruto who was smiling. "I need to talk to him after this."

"Finish her Satella!" Naruto shouted as Satella attack Ingrid at speeds that Ingrid could not match.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Ingrid crashed to the ground. "I will lose to someone like you!" As she tried to get up.

"Bring it o-" Satella fell to one knee.

"It seems her body can't full manage it as yet." Naruto walked over to Satella. "You need to rest now."

"I know and thank you my love." Satella said as Naruto help her up only to see Ganessa talking to Ingrid.

"She could have gotten away but she choose to stay and fight in order to buy the first years more time even at the cost of her own life." Ganessa said closing her eyes and turning away from Ingrid heading back to her dorm room.

"You upheld the ideals of Pandora until the very end that's why you were smiling eh Marin" Ingrid thought as she began to cry.

"What's that look gratitude? Trust me I didn't tell her as a favour to you I figured she had to know sooner or later and now seemed the opportune time." She said continuing her walk to her dorm room with Arthur following behind. "Call me some time Naruto."

"Let's go Satella." Naruto lifted her up bridal style and vanished.

"Damn it I was so close!" Kazuya shouted.

* * *

Cut.


	8. Chapter 7 Rana Linchen

**Cero: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

 **Jay3000: Sorry this took so long but I did feel the vibes to write any of my stories until last week. HAPPY HEROES DAY TO ALL MY JAMAICAN READERS.**

* * *

 **Review Corner**

* * *

Kurogane666

JAY300O: Glad you liked it and sorry it took so long.

Arc-Angel-Of-Fire

JAY300O: Who knows I still haven't made up my mind as yet.

arckane

JAY300O: He will but not in this chapter.

NeoVergil

JAY300O: They will be more in this chapter.

BartWLewis and FateBurn

JAY300O: Thanks and I am glad you liked it

lou2003us

JAY300O: Thanks for the support and she is doing a lot better now.

Facebreaker17

JAY300O: Thanks I try even it harder for me to do (Keeping characters in their cannon state)

HelL4DAluCarD

JAY300O: What were you confused about? Next state the spelling errors plz

Guest 1 chapter 7. May 10

JAY300O: Thanks for the support, I like the ideas and will use them at some time expect for the 2 I will have to do some other way

Guest chapter 7. May 9

JAY300O: Lol yes it does

Guest chapter 7. May 9

That took a turn well thanks for the update

Alex2909

JAY300O: I am glad you liked it.

BladePhoenix41 and R-king 93

JAY300O: Thanks for the reviews

DragonPony022

JAY300O: May be he'll change now that Rana has been introduce and you will have rea to find out.

everrock

JAY300O: Thanks for the support she is feeling better and I am glad you liked it.

Karlos1234ify

JAY300O: Glad you liked it.

StrongGuy159

JAY300O: You know I will.

Stratos263 and NinjaFang1331

JAY300O: Thank you I try my best.

 **Review Corner end**

* * *

 **Last Time**

"Bring it o-" Satella fell to one knee.

"It seems her body can't full manage it as yet." Naruto walked over to Satella. "You need to rest now."

"I know and thank you my love." Satella said as Naruto help her up only to see Ganessa talking to Ingrid.

"She could have gotten away but she choose to stay and fight in order to buy the first years more time even at the cost of her own life." Ganessa said closing her eyes and turning away from Ingrid heading back to her dorm room.

"You upheld the ideals of Pandora until the very end, that's why you were smiling eh Marin" Ingrid thought as she began to cry.

"What's that look gratitude? Trust me I didn't tell her as a favour to you I figured she had to know sooner or later and now seemed the opportune time." She said continuing her walk to her dorm room with Arthur following behind. "Call me some time Naruto."

"Let's go Satella." Naruto lifted her up bridal style and vanished.

"Damn it I was so close!" Kazuya shouted.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Rana Linchen and the Male Pandora**

* * *

"Come on Satella is that all you have!" Naruto said as he dodged an upper cut followed by a spin kick. "If you want to unlock my powers then you have to learn how to draw out my powers for yourself through our connection!"

"But I ALREADY DID THAT!" Satella shouted as Naruto dodged her attacks.

"Yes when you meditate for an hour." Naruto said as he caught her right hand and slammed her into the ground. "You have to do it during a fight."

"But it is hard to focus on the fight while trying to draw out your power." Satella as her volt weapon Nova Blood appeared and Naruto jumped back. "It would he so much easier if I had access to the power at the beginning of the fight!" As she got off the ground and charge at Naruto.

Naruto blocked her attack with his volt weapon Kubikiribōchō. "In a real fight you won't be getting any time to prepare, you have to learn how to access it during a fight and this power should be your trump card not your main weapon." Naruto pushes her off.

"I guess you are right." Satella said as they swords clashes. "So what else will I gain from you baptizing me."

"If you are using my powers you aren't affected by the freezing field, you also be able to use my Ice powers to a certain degree and we can hear each other thoughts." Naruto said as he duck under her sword and into her guard and kiss her. "I love the taste of your lips.

"I loves yours too." Satella pushed him off and cut him into two only for Naruto to turn into ice. "What are the side effects, it must have at least one."

"You will lose the ability to go into Pandora's mode." Naruto told her. "As for me, my power are unstable and I need to baptize mor-."

"Is it because you baptize me." A worried Satellizer asked.

"No, when I was younger I was capture because of my mother." Naruto informed her. "My mother was a very rare Pandora in terms of power and her ability to control Ice, she is the only Pandora to get pregnant and because of that I was capture." (He doesn't know about the Aoi family.)

"So you inherit her powers?" Satellizer asked as Naruto nod his head. "Does your sister has the same ability?"

"No, Elizabeth and I aren't blood related." Naruto said as he told her his whole life story.

"Oh kami." Satellizer said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes and due to the experimenting that was done to me, my powers are unstable and I need to baptize least six more Pandoras."

"S-six." Satella stuttered as he face got red with anger. "I am not sharing you with anybody!"

 **Unknown place in Tibet**

"Rana Linchen, we decided to accept your request to leave and go to West Genetics but we want you to choose the best and strongest limiter or Pandora to be your partner." A man said with long white beard.

"You are a special Pandora so your limiter must also be special." An elderly woman said from beside the man.

"I understand what you are saying Chief Haru but what if he's a bastard." Ran said she a beautiful blue hair girl with big breasts. She has a tattoo under the outer corner of her left eye and her eyes match her hair colour. She has waist-length blue hair that was tied in a ponytail by orange hair bands with another hair bands going down on each space of the ponytail.

"This isn't about love, it about the survival of our clan." Haru said stroking his beard. "We did some research and we found out that the first ever male Pandora is at the school."

"Really a male Pandora, who would have thought." Rana said.

"Yes, his name is Naruto Mably." The elderly woman said.

"We want you to go after him or Aoi's grandson, he is also at the school too." The man said.

"I believe Aoi's grandson is the better choice but it is up to you." The woman said.

"I see, I will think about it." Rana said as she bows and exit the room, strip her clothes off then wrapped a towel around her waist before she went into the hot spring.

"Damn it, who should I choose the Pandora or the limiter?" Rana asked herself as she enjoy the spring. "The Limiter would be the obvious choice but then again…..I can't decide like this, I need to meet them first."

 **First year student's class**

Yu-Mi Kim is facing the board teaching an excited lesson about how Stigmata works between a Pandora and a limiter. She had the students hook on every single word that came out of her mouth except three students who was too busy talking to each other rather than paying attention.

"And then Ingrid's limiter deploy a freezing field which caught Satellizer-senpai." Kazuya said as Arthur and Kaho listen to him rather than the teacher. "And I deploy a freezing field of my own which destroy there's."

"How did Kazuya-san deploy a freezing effect without being baptize?" Kaho wondered.

"And as I was about to make my move The Ice King appeared and ruining everything." Kazuya finish telling the story.

"You know they are going to get married right?" Arthur said as Kazuya rolled his eyes. "You need to back off now."

"That may be true but she still do not have a Limiter." Kazuya smile as Arthur sigh.

"Lucky bitch." Kaho said to herself, wishing to be in the Untouchable queen shoes. "Kazuya-kun, how were you able to perform The Freezing Field without being baptize?"

"I wish I had an answer for you Kaho-san but I don't." Kazuya respond as Yu-Mi-Kim continue her lesson. Enough about that, can any of you guys give me an idea on how to get her to be my Pandora."

"Hey I have an idea for you." Kaho motion for him to come closer.

"Ouch!" Kazuya rubbed her part of his head where Kaho hit him.

"Leave her be, before she decide to kill you." Kaho growled.

"I know that she has the biggest breast in the student body and you seem to like but as I told you she is bad news." Arthur told his friend. "And now that The Ice King is involve makes it worse."

"Why don't you three come and tell the class what you are talking about, it seems to be more important than my lesson." Yu-Mi-Kim said to the trio.

"Sorry sensei it won't happen again." Kaho said nervously.

"I know it won't Kaho-san because you three have detention later." Yu-Mi-Kim said to the trio.

"Hai Sensei." They replied with their heads down.

 **With Naruto and Satellizer**

Naruto and Satellizer class had just finish and they made their way into the cafeteria only to see a long line. "Why in kami's name does that line have to be full?"

"Hehehheehhe you know that Burger Queen is the most popular food around here." Satellizer said as they walk towards the line.

"It's them!"

"The power couple!"

"I hate that bastard/bitch!"

"He/she is supposed to be mine!"

"It's the untouchable Queen she is coming this way, run for your life."

"Hey she is his fiancé, don't look at her or he will freeze you!"

"Some time it is good to be seen with you hahaha-." Naruto laughed as Satellizer elbow him in his stomach as they watch the students scattered leaving the counter empty for them to order.

"20 please." Satellizer said as they prepare the order. "Are you going to order too?"

"But I thought…"

"Hehehheehhe I was just kidding love, I order for both of us." Satellizer said as she laugh.

"Is that the untouchable Queen?"

"I never seem her laugh before!" The student thought in shock at seeing untouchable Queen acting like a normal girl.

"Here is your order, enjoy." The man said as Naruto took the burgers and walked towards an empty seat.

"So... you want to come to my room tonight?" Satellizer asked as they took their seats.

"Wow, who would have thought that the untouchable Queen would invite me to her room." Naruto laughs as she glared at him. "Your room is perfect."

"I don't know why I feel this way." Satellizer said to herself. "But it just feel so right when I touch him or he touches me."

"Well look what we have here, the slut who stole my man." Miyabi said as Naruto sigh as the crowd parts and she walked towards them. "I am here to take him back."

"I would like to see you try." Satellizer sad as her volt weapon appeared.

"FIGHT! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chant.

"Someone go and call the teachers!" A student shouted as the two prepare to attack each other.

"Hehehe I did not come here to fight." Miyabi said as her volt weapon vanished. "I came to asked if I could join you guys and to apologize to you Satellizer-san for what happen and to you Naruto-kun." As she put out her hand.

"Apology accept right Satella." Naruto said as Satellizer face soften and she nodded her head. "Satella."

"Fine." Satellizer growled as she took her hands and shook it which shock the entire student body.

"Say Naruto-kun I was wonder if it was time for me to be baptize as yet." Miyabi said in a low voice.

"You bitch!" Satellizer growled and ready to pounce on her but Naruto stopped her. "Damn Naruto anybody but her."

"I know you started off on the wrong foot but I was with her before we met and still love her as much as I love you." Naruto said as she calm down. He would never told her that he broke up with Miyabi because one of the clause in the contract. "And I already told you about my problem."

"Your right and I am sorry." Satellizer growled.

"What problem Naruto-kun tell me what is going on?" A worried Miyabi asked.

"Not here but I will later." Naruto replied.

 **Helicopter pad**

Rana had just arrives at West Genetics only to be greeted by the student body president and vice president.

"Welcome to West Genetic, my name is Chiffon Fairchild." Chiffon said with a smile on her face as she introduce Ticy. "What do you thinking?"

"Thanks for the welcome, my name is Rana Linchen and it is very beautiful." Rana said in an excited voice. "I think I am going to love it here."

"That is good to know." Ticy said with a smile of her own.

"Follow us please, the principal is waiting." Chiffon said as they walked off as Rana followed behind them.

"Wow this place is amazing." Rana said to herself as she continue to look around as they came off the roof and enter the hall way. "I have never seen suc-arh." Somebody crashed into her.

"I am so sorry." The boy apologize quickly as he bowed his head.

"Hehehe it ok, I am fine." Rana said in a bubbly voice as she got up. "No harm done handsome."

A blush quickly appeared on the boy's face. "I-I sorry again." As he ran off.

"Rana-san, are you ok?" Ticy asked.

"Yes I am." Rana said with a smile on her face.

"I wonder where Kazuya-san was going into such a hurry." Chiffon said out loud.

"So that was Kazuya, hmmmmmmmm yummy." Rana said to herself.

"I hope he is not chasing after the Untouchable queen again or the Ice King will kill him." Ticy said.

"Let's just hope he learn some sense since we won't be there to protect him this time." Chiffon replied.

"It seems this Untouchable Queen and Ice King is in some form or relation and Kazuya is trying to break them up." Rana said to herself. "Excuse me but who is this Untouchable Queen and Ice King?"

"I don't know if I should tell you since it hasn't been decided if you are going to come here or not." Chiffon said.

"I already visited the other school and it was not as interested as this school." Rana said with a smile on her face. "So I have already decided to come to this school, now can you tell me."

"Hehehheehhe I would have told you anyway since the other school; know about them but not the title we gave them, the untouchable is Satellizer L. Bridget and the Ice King is Uzumaki Naruto." Chiffon replied with shocked Rana. She heard lots of things about them especially Satellizer who almost kill a limiter for touching her.

 **With Kazuya**

Kazuya ran towards their secret spot behind the school garden at great speeds and only slow down when he reach. Arthur and Kaho was busy playing cards to realize that he was there until he call out to them.

"Hey guys you can't believe what happen to me!" Kazuya shouted in excitement.

"Damn Kazuya-san, you don't have to shout at us." Kaho said as she covered her ears.

"Come on Kaho-san, it must be important if he had to shout." Arthur said as Kaho growled. "So what's the good news?"

Satellizerinvitedmetoherroom-" Kaho covered his mouth with her hands because he was talking too fast.

"Now talk slowly." Kaho said as Kazuya blushed.

"I received a note from Satellizer-senpai inviting me to her room." Kazuya said as his face got redder "She wants me to be her Limiter and she will baptise me tonight!"

Kaho and Arthur then are shocked to hear that Satellizer invited Kazuya to her room to baptism him. "Something isn't right here, why would Satellizer-senpai invite you to her room when she is with Naruto-senpai?"

"She finally realize that she needs a Limiter and not a Pandora." Kazuya replied with a smile.

"I still don't believe it." Kaho said softly.

"I remember the time Ganessa invited me to her room." Arthur reminisces as he blushed "I fainted the moment she asked me and the moment she told me to come into her room."

"I hope I don't faint when she opens her door." Kazuya said with a blush.

"Are you sure that it is coming from The Untouchable Queen?" Arthur asked his friend.

"Don't be silly of course this is from Satellizer-senpai" Kazuya confidently but Arthur and Kaho have their doubts about it.

 **Unknown Helicopter**

An Unknown Helicopter landed as far from the school as possible where they won't be detected.

"General Wells, are you sure this is a good idea." The girl said, she was sitting in the passenger seat. She is a very beautiful girl with a very buxom figure and red hair, which is done in the most unique style. The ends encircle her neck like pincers, while the rest frames her face. Her bangs stop just above her eyes. "We don't want him as an enemy."

"Japan has once again beat us to the race to see who could create male Pandora and now we have our own." General Wells replied from the screen. "We have to find out if he is stronger than theirs."

"I see but I still do not agree with human experimentation." The girl sigh as she turn around and look at the capsule. "So where is Shi-Jing Hong, he should be here to at least support me."

"Don't worry about him just do your job?" General Wells replied.

 **Later**

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had inform Miyabi about his problem and she wasn't happy about sharing but she realize she was being a hypocrite she had done the same thing after Naruto had left her. After that Naruto Baptize her the same way he did with Satellizer and told her about the effects of being baptize by him, that was 30 minutes ago.

She started to even her breath and calm down, he removed his hand from her centre and took his forefinger into his mouth, tasting her arousal. She bit her lip and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. He sat upright between her open legs, his hair blonde hair wild and his hands now grasping her pale thighs. She looked so delicious from his angle. Her hair was dishevelled as well and her brown eyes were glimmering with excitement. His eyes travelled lower to her neck, reddened where his mouth had been, and down her chest. Her supple breasts glistened from a thin layer of sweat.

"Oh Kami I miss you." Miyabi sat up fully and grasped the back of his neck to kiss him. Her plump lips grazed his lazily while her hand travelled down his bare chest to his belt, and removed it as his hands explored her smooth skin. She unbuttoned his pants to slip her hand inside and touch his aching flesh he lost concentration once again. As she wrapped her hand fully around him he let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper. God, he forgot how good this felt. "I miss Mr. Big."

"Mr. Big miss you too." She chuckled in response as she stroked him firmly. He kissed her roughly, pushing her backwards in the process. Hastily he removed his shoes and the rest of his clothing and when he looked back to her she was smiling at him.

"Are you in a hurry?" She laughed, her head tilted to the side playfully. His mouth slightly curled upwards in amusement, or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. "Satella must be wondering what is taking so long."

"Shut up," he said huskily, kissing her once more. His body pressed against her and it took him a bit by surprise that she moaned in response. She ran her hands over his back and torso while he laid kisses across her collarbone and shoulder. His arousal brushed up against her thigh as he kissed her and a groan caught in his throat.

Naruto dipped his fingers between her thighs once again to find her moist and incredibly warm. Deliciously warm. They shared a quick glance of agreement and lust before he started to slide inside her perfect body. Naruto' eyes immediately closed as he relished the sensation, knowing full well he wouldn't hurt her. Once he was fully inside her he opened his eyes to find her looking down to where they were joined, and then she was reaching up to caress his face, wide eyed and excited.

Without warning, the front door opened. "Miyabi! Elizabeth has called a meeting and she wants you there now!" Creo said.

"Hai." Miyabi replied as her eyes scan the room for Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. "Let me get dress first."

 **With Kazuya**

"I wonder if the baptizing involve touching her boobs." Kazuya said as he made his way through the girls' dormitory as Kaho and Arthur secretly follows him.

"Well, well who do we have here?" Audrey Duval said with a smile on her face.

"A boy and a freshman no less, walking the halls of the female dorm." Aika Takeuchi, said as they surrounded him.

"What are you doing here freshman?" Trish McKenzie said with a smirk on her face.

"Should we do something?" Arthur asked.

"Let's watch first because I don't believe they will attack him." Kaho said as she look at the scene. "The worst they will do is call the teachers on him."

 **With Rana**

"Welcome to West Genetics Rana Linchen." The principal said as she shook the girl's hand.

"Thank you." Ran replied with a smile on her face.

"Now I will leave you to Chiffon who will sworn you in and explain everything you need to know about the school." The principal said as Rana exit the office to see Chiffon and Ticy waiting on her.

"Welcome back Rana-san." Chiffon said as she begins the sworn in ceremony

 **With Satellizer**

Satellizer staggered a little before she dropped down on the nearest chair and breathed deep and slower breaths. "That's the last time I decide to follow Naruto's training schedule." She rest for about 10 minutes before she got up and took her clothes off. "I need a hot shower to get all this sweat and dirt off me." She walked slowly to the bathroom with her towel in hand, she open the bathroom door and put the towel where it supposed to be.

She turn on the shower and step into it as the hot water pounded over her back, relaxing all the tense and sore muscles in her back. "Ahhhh, that feels good." She closed her eyes and smiled slightly at the soothing feeling.

"I wish Naruto was here instead of going to that bitch room." Satellizer said as an image of a naked Naruto appeared in her mind as of one her hand slowly travelled down her body, experimentally. This was the first time she was doing something like this. She pinched her right nipple in her fingers gently before moving her other hand down to her pussy. She hesitated for a moment before she slipped a finger inside her and started to moan. "Oh yes Naruto-kun."

 **With unknown Red head**

"Does anybody know where Uzumaki is so we can get this over with?" The red head said as she looked at the soldier pushing the capsule. "Never mine." She saw a huge Ice spike appeared from the nearby forest.

"Well let's get this over with, remember to stay out of the way when the fighting starts." The red head.

"Yes Madam." The men replied.

"You know I am younger than you." The red head sweat dropped as they head towards the Ice Spike. The girl and the soldier make their way towards the forest, they walked for several minutes before they reach near the Ice spike only to see a frozen waste land. "Hide he is coming." The girl said as they hid behind some trees as a shirtless Naruto appear.

"Come out! I know you are there." Naruto said.

"I will handle this, so setup the barrier." The girl said as she step out into the opening. "Hmmm he's hot."

"What is this girl doing here?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto was in the forest working out some frustration after being cock block by Creo.

 **With Kazuya**

"Answer the question!" but he refuse only for Kazuya to be send crashing to the wall from a back hand from Trish. "Argh!" He screamed out in pain.

"Damn it Kazuya! Tell them who you are meeting and they might let you go!" Arthur said as Kaho hit him in his head.

"You fool, don't you know who they are, and they are the girls that Satellizer-senpai defeat in seconds in the carnival." Kaho inform him. "They would kill him if they think she is inviting him to be her Limiter."

Audrey grabbed Kazuya by his throat and lifted him up into the air when something fell out of his pocket and Aika took it up and read. "What luck it seem that bitch invited him to her room to baptize him Kukuku."

"Damn it, Arthur go and call the teachers I will buy you some time." Kaho said as she ran towards Kazuya. " **Volt Weapon activate!"** As a pair of Wakizashi, appeared in her hands.

"Audrey! Watch out!" Trish said as she delivered a kick to Kaho's face that sends her crashing to the ground.

"Ah!" Kaho moan out in pain as she tries to get up only to be attacked by Trish and her dual blades.

"What lovely breasts you have." Trish said as she looked at the exposes Kaho's breasts and stomach which had cuts all over it from her attack. "She is not threat to us so let focus on the boy."

"Look what I have here." Aika said as she dragged the chain up Arthur into from of them. "Another friend of theirs, caught him before he could escape and call a teacher."

"I am sorry Kaho I fail." Arthur said.

Audrey delivered a power blow to the boy ribs breaking a few of them. "Argh!"

"Scream for me baby I want Satellizer to heard you!" Audrey shouted.

"Leave him alone!" Kaho force herself up and tried to attack Audrey only for Trish to attack her again. "Not this time." As she dodged Tish slash and delivered a few of her own.

"You are not in my league girl!" Trish laughed as she dodged Kaho slashes with ease. **"Lethal combination."** Trish vanished and in a few seconds cuts appeared all over Kaho's body.

"Argh!" Kaho screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Kaho!" Arthur and Kazuya screamed out.

"You shouldn't have stick your nose into our business bitch." Trish grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Now I am going to turn you into a really woman." As she mover her blade towards Kaho's private area.

"No I am saving that for Naruto-kun." Kaho plead as she felt cold steal touch her inner thighs.

"Kukukukuku like the Ice King would want a girl like you anyway." Trish and the others laughed as the blade touch the panties

"STOP IT!" angrily Kazuya roared as he activates his freezing powers and froze the girls.

"What the hell a freezing field!" Trish shouted out.

"But how? He haven't been baptize as yet!" Aika asked.

"What are you?" Audrey shouted in fear.

"So he was telling the truth." Kaho and Arthur said to themselves.

 **With Rana**

"Damn it where could my room be." Rana growled, she knew she should have asked Chiffon or Ticy but she was too excited and ran off the instant the sworn in was finish and now she has been lost for about 10 minutes. "Just great there is no one to ask for direction-" Rana then feels her Stigmata tremble due to a very powerful energy.

"What power." Rana said as she put her hands on her Stigmata. "Could that person be the one?" She started running towards the power source, it too her 60 seconds to arrive to see Kazuya fallen on his face.

"If he team up to Satellizer than she will become even more powerful." A scared Trish said.

"Then we can't let that happen." Aika said as they looked at Audrey who was one step ahead of them.

"Will you two shut up and stand guard." Audrey prepares to chop Kazuya in half when suddenly she received a powerful haymaker that broke several bones in her jaw as she was send cashing into the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Trish shouted as she attacks the newcomer with her duel blade. **"Lethal Combination!"** She vanished in a burst of speed and attack Rana but Rana was faster and dodged all her attack before delivered a punch to the rib cage almost shattered all of her ribs.

. "You will pay for that bitch!" Aika roared as her chains came at Rana who dance around them before one caught her hand. "Got you!"

"No! I got you!" Rana pulled the girl toward with ease and delivered a spin kick that sends her crashing through the walls.

"Oh shit this girl is strong!" Arthur shouted in his mind.

"She is just the girl that we need to take care of our problem." Attia chuckled as she watch the girl ran over to help the first years.

 **10 minutes earlier**

"So you are going to tell who you are and what are you doing here?" Naruto said with his guard.

"And here I was enjoying the view." The redhead said with a smile on her face. "My name is Roxanne Elipton and it's a pleasure to meet the first ever male Pandora."

"She's a Pandora…..Roxanne Elipton, I have heard of that name before but I can't remember where." Naruto said to him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto but I have a feeling you knew that now Miss Elipton why are you here."

"To check you out Uzumaki and I can say you are just as handsome as they say you are." Roxanne licked her lips. "It's a shame we have to meet this way I wanted our first meeting to more pleasurable." As she walked towards him.

"I have a fiancé you know Miss Elipton." Naruto said as she rubbed her hands on his chest.

"She doesn't have to know." Roxanne whispered into his ears. "And call me Roxanne, Naruto."

"I like the way you think Roxanne." Naruto said as she wrapped his hands around her small waist and down to her ass.

Roxanne moan as Naruto squeezed her ass. "I like a man who knows what he wants." She kissed his cheek. "I hope you can handle it." A she kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"I can." Naruto pushed her way and caught the fist of an unknown attacker. "You really thought I would drop my guard." As he toss the unknown attacking into the trees.

"Those fools I told them I would tell them when to attack." Roxanne growled as she looked at Naruto. "I would never attack a person from behind, so I apologize,"

"Get away from her, she mine!" The unknown attack roared as he came into the light.

"Shi-Jing?" A shock Roxanne said as she saw her limiter. "What have they done to you?" 98% of Shi-Jing was robotic.

"I volunteer for this project when General Wells told me about it." Shi-Jing said as he looked at her. "I am no longer a limiter I am American's first male Pandora!"

"What the hell?" Naruto said to himself as he listen. "It seems that East Genetics isn't the only one interested in me."

"Why Shi-Jing?" Roxanne asked her limiter. "You know how I feel about human experimentation."

"So I could be with you, I overheard you saying that the man that you would love is the one that can match you in power." Shi-Jing said as she looked away. "Now I am beyond your level and I will prove it my beating you." He points at Naruto.

All of a sudden Shi-Jing disappeared in front of her with a gust of wind while left the earth-crushing marks. Naruto took a defensive stance and ready for defence. Shi-Jing appeared behind and delivered a powerful punch at the blond. The punch was so fast and powerful that it created a sonic boom upon release, Naruto was sent flying to the frozen trees and destroyed it when he crashed. "That was for touching my Roxy ass!"

"Damn that hurt." Naruto said as he got up. "Never been hit that hard before." Suddenly Shi-Jing appeared before him.

"So you are sti-" with blinding speed the blonde slammed his hand heavily in the Shi-Jing's stomach sending him crushed him to the ground which creates rifts on the ground.

"You bastard I am going to kill you, Volt Weapon activate." Shi-Jing as a hammer appeared in his hand. " **Thor's Hammer!"** As lightning surrounded it.

" **Ice Spike!"** Naruto shouted the Ice below Shi-Jing who jumped into the air to avoid it.

" **Kirin**!" Shi-Jing shouted.

"No that fool, General Wells told him not you use that attack until the system was perfect." A soldier shouted which got Roxanne worried.

The lighting like beast came crashing down on Naruto who just held his hand up. "He's so calm." She said.

" **Shinra Tensei!"** Naruto smile said.

*boom*

" **System overload."** Shi-Jing heard the voice in his head as smoke came out of his body. "Who cares I did it."

"It seem that, it can only fire one high power attack before it overload." A soldier analysed.

"Roxy I did it!" Shi-Jing shouted in excitement.

"Shi-Jing look out." Roxanne shouted.

What a-" Kubikiribōchō crashed into his chest which sends him flying into the tree pinning him down.

"Why don't you stay there and chill." Naruto said as he came out of the smoke.

"Impressive, not a scratch on him." Roxanne said, she knew he would survive with at least a mark or something. "He just held up his hands and stop it what power." Then she realize that her limiter that she should check on her limiter.

"Luck hi-" his body started to freeze. "Arghhhhhhhh!" He screamed out in pain.

"Shi-Jing!" Roxanne shouted as she ran over him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto said as he froze her legs. "If you touch him you will suffered his faith."

"Argh! Roxy help me it hurts!" Shi-Jing shouted. " **System melt down in 5 seconds."**

"I am coming!" Roxanne shouted as she destroy Naruto's Ice and her legs along with it.

 **"The Immortal Zombie** **Roxanne"** The words came out of his mouth as he saw her regenerating her legs. He had heard about her from Elizabeth, she is the second strongest Pandora in the world right after Chiffon.

"Roxyyyyyyyy"

*boom*

"Shi-Jing!" Roxanne shouted.

"So after one high power attack the subject will explode." The soldier said.

"Shi-Jing! You fool" Roxanne shouted.

"Miss Elipton we have to get out of here." A soldier shouted as he heard the school alarm.

"Are you going to stop us?" Roxanne asked as she looked at Naruto.

"I wish I could but I am still not strong enough to take on the number 2 in the wold." Naruto said with a smile. "Beside I would not want a hot and powerful girl like yourself be under that bastard Aoi control."

"What?" A shocked Roxanne said she couldn't believe what he had just said especially about Dr. Aoi.

"Go now I will delay them." Naruto said as he ran off.

 **The infirmary**

Arthur and Rana is sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to tell them Kazuya and Kaho condition. "Don't worry, your friends will be find." Rana said with a smile. "That boy, is he the one."

"I know and it is thanks to you." Arthur Kaho came out with bandage wrapped around her head and mid-section. "Kaho!"

"I am fine, I am a Pandora you know." Kaho said with a smile on her face. "I'll be all heal up in an hour or two."

"That's good to know." Rana said as she walked up to the girl.

"I want to thank you for saving us." Kaho said with a bow and before Rana could respond Elise came out.

"I have fix his ribs so he will be fine as long as he gets some rest." Elize told the boy's friends. "You go and see him if you want." As she walked off.

"Let's go." Kaho said as they entered the room. "Now that we have some privacy, who are you?"

Rana then shows Kaho and Arthur her Stigmata. "My name is Rana Linchen and I am a Pandora who will be attending your school tomorrow."

Kaho then introduce herself and shows Rana her Stigmata. "This is Arthur." As he introduce himself.

"You know if it wasn't for what Kazuya did, I wouldn't have found you guys." Rana said as she walked over him Kazuya and brush the hair away from his face. "You are the one destined to be my Limiter."

"Satellizer" Kazuya mumbled in his sleep.

"Well then you have a lot of work to do to get his mind off Satellizer." Arthur tells her.

 **Elizabeth room**

Attia, Miyabi, Arnett McMillan, Creo Brand, and Elizabeth Mably discuss about Satellizer and Rana's power that they witnessed. "So you are the one who sent him the fake letter."

"Yes but I never expected that those three would have attack him." Miyabi said with a smile on her face.

"I see but it was a good result since we got to see what the new girl can do." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. "She is perfect for the next stage of our plan."

* * *

Cut


	9. Chapter 8 Machination

**Rana: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **People's thoughts**

* * *

 **Guest chapter 8 . Jan 10**

 **Jay3000: Here it is.**

 **Guest chapter 8 . Dec 30, 2016**

 **Jay3000: I am glad that my story got you interested into the anime.**

 **Oblivion196**

 **Jay3000: Thanks and I will.**

 **Bruh94 chapter 8 . Nov 27, 2016**

 **Jay3000: I won't**

 **King of yawns chapter 8 . Nov 3, 2016**

 **Jay3000: You are right, I wish there was more and I will try my best.**

 **Lorien Legacy** **,** **lou2003us, Facebreaker17,** **StrongGuy159**

 **Jay3000:Thank you**

 **Alex2909**

 **Jay3000: I know right.**

 **Guest 1 chapter 8 . Oct 17, 2016**

 **Jay3000: It's ok.**

 **kakakure**

 **Jay3000: Sorry but I can't do that, I like the other girls from the different schools**

 **Stratos263**

 **Jay3000: Yes and the guy was just in love.**

 **Minase 2928, FateBurn, R-king 93, desdelor97, Guest chapter 8 . Oct 17, 2016,** **Silber D. Wolf and ' .king**

 **Jay3000: Thank you**

 **Arc-Angel-Of-Fire**

 **Jay3000: No but I am working on it.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 **Elizabeth room**

Attia, Miyabi, Arnett McMillan, Creo Brand, and Elizabeth Mably discuss about Satellizer and Rana's power that they witnessed. "So you are the one who sent him the fake letter."

"Yes but I never expected that those three would have attack him." Miyabi said with a smile on her face.

"I see but it was a good result since we got to see what the new girl can do." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. "She is perfect for the next stage of our plan."

Now

* * *

Chapter 8 **Machination**

* * *

 **Upperclassmen pool**

"Leave us, I need to talk to my brother in private." Elizabeth said as the girls nodded their heads and leave except André. "That means you too André."

"But Elizabeth, I am you limiter I should be with you always." André replied as Elizabeth growled.

"It seem you have forgotten your place." Naruto said as he grabbed the boy by his throat. "I never liked you." As André started to shiver as he suddenly became cold.

"Naruto, stop." Elizabeth as she touch his hand. "Don't." Naruto put down the boy who glared at him.

"As I said before leave, I need to talk to my brother in private." Elizabeth said as the limiter growled before walking away.

"You will pay for that Naruto." He muttered.

Elizabeth sigh and walked towards her pool side chair. "I better get comfortable because I feel like I am not going to like hearing whatever you have to say." She took off her clothes and lay on her belly on the chair.

A sickeningly sweet smile crossed his face as he walked over to her and got down on his knees, he just knew that Elizabeth had brought tanning oil with her as usual. "Elizabeth," Naruto spoke as he reached inside the bag, "Care for a relaxing back massage as I tell you what happen to me last night?" He asked as he brought his hand out with the bottle of oil in it.

Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth smiled knowingly, "boy Naruto, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me in such an outfit but you're really moving fast!" She joked.

Naruto opened the bottle and tilted it over her back, letting the thick liquid drizzle out of the bottle and pool at the small of her back. "You know you want it or you would have suggested that we talk in the pool."

"Oh? It seem that you are finally able to read my mind, I'm have train you well." Elizabeth smirked.

Slowly his hands began to rub the oil into her body, spreading it out over in thin layers with his calloused hands. He didn't even respond because he was so entranced in the feel of her skin. To get a better angle to massage her back and shoulders evenly, Naruto placed both knees on both sides of her legs and hovered over her thighs. Naruto moves his hands to her upper back and rubbed her shoulders with ease, causing her to become practical putty in his hands.

"You can tell me now." Elizabeth moan.

"Well I…"

"Shit, this is bad, we need to inform father right away." Elizabeth said, she was shock that they were trying to create a male Pandora and that Chevalier wasn't the only one after Naruto. "That's it from now on…."

"No Elizabeth I do not need your help, I can protect myself." Naruto continue with the massage.

"But Naruto, you are in danger!" Elizabeth shouted as she tried to get up but Naruto push her back down.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happen to you." Naruto said softly with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Elizabeth said as Naruto hugged her from behind.

 **With Kazuya Aoi**

"Satellizer!" Kazuya awakens from his sleep in the hospital and started to look around the place. "I am in the hospital but how?" Then he remember that they were attacked on his way to Satellizer's room last night. "I hope Satellizer will forgive me." He looks around to room and saw a get well card.

"Kazuya-kun, I am glad to see that you are awake." Elize said as she entered into the room. "It seem that the young lady took care of you while I was away, she even changed your bandage." As she checked on the bandage around his ribs.

"Satellizer was here!" He shouted in shock and excitement. "And she took care of me." A blush appeared on his face.

"Well…" Elize closed her eyes wanted to tell him that it wasn't but a different girl but she had promise the young lady that she would not tell him who it was.

"Satellizer saw me naked." Kazuya fainted.

"No it's wasn't her." Elize finally said as she open her eyes only to see that Kazuya had faint with blood coming out of his nose as he muttered Satellizer's name. "Oh boy this boy has it bad for Satellizer-san, I feel sorry for him."

The monitor in the room suddenly came on and Gengo Aoi can be seen on it. "How is he?"

Elize was shocked to see the man but she did not let it show. "His has ribs has been fully heal and he will be release today." Elize inform the boy's grandfather.

"That's good but why is there blood coming from his nose." Gengo asked.

"Who know he young healthy boy, he could be having a wet dream." Elize wanted to laugh as she saw the expression on Dr. Aoi's face but held it back.

"I see." Dr. Aoi quickly said as the monitor turn off and Elize started to laugh.

 **Back with Naruto and Elizabeth**

Elizabeth looked up at the time. "The bell will ring at any moment." Smirking seductively, she slightly raised her hips and pressed her round ass against his pelvis and started grinding against it.

"Oh..." Naruto grinned, pressing his now growing erection at the plump cheeks of her buttocks. "So that's the way you want to play it." As she stood there enjoying it.

"Oh shit, it so big." Elizabeth said as she felt the fully grown member between her ass cheeks.

Letting one of his slippery hands down, he firmly grabbed a handful of luscious ass that Elizabeth is teasing him with, squeezing the firm pad of flesh in his grasp. "I am going to enj-"

*ring*

*ring*

"Well look at the time." Elizabeth said as she got up and run off. "That was for shouting at me!"

Then it hit him. "That bitch, she knew that class was about to start!" Then he look down on his hard member. "ELIZABETH!"

"Damn Elizabeth, she will pay for this." Naruto said as he walk through the halls of the classroom, he had to use his ice power to get his member to go down. "Damn it, I am late and Yu-Mi is going to kill me." He tried to sneak into the classroom.

* * *

"My name is Rana Linchen, please take care of me." Rana said as she bowed her head.

"Ok Linchen-san, you may sit wherever you want and Mably-san you have detention after school!" Yu-Mi said.

"But sensei I-"

"Can it Mably-san, I saw you sneaking into the classroom." Yu-Mi said as the class laugh.

"So that is the male Pandora, he is cute." Rana said as she watched Naruto took his seat. She then turn her attention to Satellizer who was looking at Naruto and smiling. "I will take him away from you."

"Hehehheehhe oh Naruto, you are not very good at sneaking in." Satellizer said to herself.

"I want you to release Kazuya, he is destined to be by my side." Rana suddenly said but Satellizer ignored her. "I am talking to you Satellizer."

"I don't know who you are and I don't care." Satellizer said as Rana growled.

"I don't know how a sweet guy like Kazuya be your limiter, he was in the hospital for Christ sake and you did not come there not even once!" Rana said.

"Look bitch, he is not my l-!"

"Satellizer, you can join you boyfriend in detention after school too." Yu-Mi said as she finish up her theory on battle tactics.

 **10 Minutes later**

They were all in the gym for the practical part of the lesson. "So Stella what was up with you and that blue hair chick?" Naruto asked as he saw the girl glaring at Stella.

"I don't even know her." Stella replied as Yu-Mi continue to talk. "She just started talking how Kazuya is my limiter and I should release him.

"Hahahahhahahaha-ouch." Stella elbow him in his stomach.

"It's not funny." Stella pouted.

"Now we will have a three-minute spar between our new student and our current rank number 2# Ganessa Roland."

"Sensei why do I have to get the rookie." Ganessa complaint as Rana smile at her. "Why can't I fight Naruto-kun or that blonde thing?"

Naruto instantly grabbed unto Stella arm preventing her from attacking the red head.

"She is right sensei I would rather fight Satellizer." Rana said.

"I am the sensei here and I decided who fights who." Yu-Mi growled which made both girl flinch. "Rana-san, this match is a test of your abilities for me to see where you are at."

The two girls walked towards the centre of the ring. "Shinen (Four Senses)" Suddenly a pair of steel boots and gloves appeared on her.

"So she is a melee-type Pandora." Naruto said as he looked on. "This is going to be interesting, a close combat fighter vs far-mid range fighter."

"I could careless, both of them are no match for me." Stella said as Naruto laughed.

"Hahahahhahahaha **Chains of Binding!"** Ganessa roared as four chains with pointed-weights on the ends came out of her back.

"So she is a long-ranged fighter." A smile appeared On Rana's face.

"I am going to wipe that smile off your face bitch!" Ganessa said as the chain attacked Rana who dodged the attack.

"Got you!" Rana said as she tried to get in close but Ganessa chains cut her off forcing her to retreat.

"You will never be able to defeat me **All-Round Assault**!" Ganessa said as the chain came from all directing trapping Rana. "Hahahahhahahaha!" She laughed as her chain hit Rana.

"Well looks like the new girl was nothing special." Naruto said with his head now in Stella's lap. "Wake me up when it is over.

"Hahahahhahahaha die rookie!" Ganessa said as she continue her assault on Rana

"It's not touching her." Stella said as Rana evade the attacks.

"Now!" Suddenly Rana vanished and was in Ganessa's guard.

"Oh shit, I am going to lose." Ganessa panic.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up.

"That's enough!" Yu-Mi said as Rana fist was touching Ganessa's cheek. "Time as expired."

"Guess I was wrong." Naruto said as Stella got up. "Let's get out of here." As they walked off.

"This isn't over Satellizer." Rana said as the students praised their new classmates for her skill and being able to fight equally with and nearly defeat the #2 of the second-year Pandora's. While this occurring, Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand were watching the battle from afar.

 **Lunch**

"It's the untouchable queen, out of the way!"

"One of the benefits of being with you, no lines at the Burger Queen are-ouch." She elbow him. 'You know you like it when they do that too."

"Fine I admit it, I hate waiting in line." Stella said as they walked up to the counter. "Seven QB and two for my boyfriend here."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't hey me, I am the one paying today and remember our agreement." Stella said with a smile on her face. "When I am buying you have no say."

"Fine." Naruto pout as Stella kissed him on his cheek as they collect their orders.

"Now where do you want to sit?" Stella asked.

Naruto looked around the room until he found the perfect one, it had the best view of the hold room. "That one."

"Let's go." Stella said as she walked towards the table that had a couple second year around it.

"It the untouchable Queen, let's get out of here." As they ran from the table.

"I kind of feel bad about use their fear of me to get what I want." Stella said as they sit.

"I don't." Naruto replied as they started to eat.

* * *

Kazuya and his friends Kaho Hiragi and Arthur Crypton walked into the lunch room deep into their conversation. "Dude do I have to keep on reminding you that Satellizer injured a limiter named Levon Brooks to the point where he couldn't recover." Arthur said as they join the line.

"Yeah and she is a trouble maker who was expelled from East Genetics." Kazuya mocked him. "That's the fifth time you told me and I will tell you again I do not care."

"But what about Naruto-kun, he did warn you to stay away from her." Kaho said as they order their food.

"He wouldn't dare hurt me, I am an Aoi after all." Kazuya said as they collect their lunch.

"Hey Kazuya-kun! Are you ok?" They turn around to see the blue hair beauty.

"Ah who are you?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh you guys haven't meet, Kazuya this is Rana." Kaho said with a smile on her face. "She is the one who saved us and brought you to the hospital."

"Really." Kazuya said as he looked at the girl who was smiling. "Thank you." With a blush on his face.

"You are welcome cutie." Rana said with made him blush even harder.

"I hope she can take his mind off the untouchable Queen." Kaho said to herself.

"So how's the ribs." Rana said as she placed her hands on it which made him blush.

"It's fine." As he pulled away.

"Do you mind if I join you Kazuya-kun." Rana said with a smile.

'Sure Rana-san." Kazuya said as they walked towards a table when he stop.

"Call me Rana." Rana said with a smile.

"Oh no." Arthur and Kaho said to themselves when they saw him looking at Satellizer. "Kazuya!" But it was too late he had already ran towards her.

"Are they an item?" Rana asked as she saw Stella feeding Naruto.

"Yes they are betrothed to each other." Kaho said jealousy.

"The Elders did not tell me about this." Rana said, maybe they did not know. "It doesn't matter Kazuya is the one for me."

"For the last time, I did not send you a letter!" They heard Stella shouted. "And why would I, I have no interest in you now get lost!"

Kazuya ran out of the lunch room crying. "Do you think I was a little bit harsh?"

"Nope, the kid needs to get it through his thick skulls." Naruto said as he ate a BQ. "If you had allow me I would have toss him across the room."

"Kazuya!" Kaho and Arthur shouted as they ran after their friend.

"That bitch." Rana growled as she marches over to Stella and Naruto. "You bitch! How dare you treat him like that?"

"Rana-san is it, I would suggest you get the hold story before you start accusing someone." Naruto said as help Stella up and walk off.

"Wait I AM NOT FINIS-" Rana tried to move to her shoes was frozen to the ground. "Hey!"

"Calm down Rana was it." Attia said as she approach the girl.

"Who are you?" Rana asked.

"Attia Simmons, a third year." Attia said as she freed Rana. "That was a ploy?"

"What are you talking about?" Rana asked.

"What Satellizer did, she is playing him of them." Attia inform her. "She usually meet Kazuya late at night and full his head with the idea of him being her limiter."

"Why would she do that?" Rana asked.

'Who knows maybe for kicks, she gets enjoyment out of Naruto-kun kicking the poor boys ass?" Attia said with a smile. "She is a psychopath after all." As she walked away.

"You will pay for this Satellizer, it seem your Stigmas has become black and corrupted." Rana said as she when in search for Kazuya.

 **The next day**

 **With Elizabeth**

"Elizabeth!" Cero shouted at her friend.

"Huh." Elizabeth replied, they had finally gotten to her. "What were we talking about again?"

"What is wrong with you, you have been like this all day?" Attia asked her leader.

"Naruto saw Andre forcing himself on me." Elizabeth sigh. "He thought we were making out."

"I believe it is time you tell Naruto why Andre is your limiter." Ingrid said to her friend.

"No, it will only get Naruto in trouble." Elizabeth said to her friends. "I will deal with it myself."

"If you say so." Arnett said with a worried look.

"Let's get back to the plan." Attia said as she started to talk. "We will start it tonight…"

"You know what that bitch can wait, reschedule it for tomorrow." Elizabeth said which shock the girls. "I need to make up with Naruto." As she ran off.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto, Stella and Miyabi was sitting and eating their lunch, it surprise everyone that Miyabi and Stella was sitting together much less talking. They wanted to know the reason but no one was brave enough to go up to them and ask.

"Naruto-kun, Are you ok?" A worried Miyabi asked. "You haven't been yourself the whole day."

"I am fine." Naruto simply replied and when back to his food.

"Stop lying Naruto, I can see that something is wrong." Satellizer said when suddenly Naruto got up and ran off.

"Damn it Naruto!" They turn around to see Elizabeth chasing after him. "I need to talk to you."

"What was that about?" Satellizer said as she was about to follow them when Miyabi grabbed her.

"Don't, they need to sort it out themselves?" Miyabi said as Satellizer looks at her for answers. "Sorry but I can't tell you."

 **With Stella in the gym showers (later)**

"I should've chase after him." Stella said as she dries off. "I wonder if he's back in his room, I need to go and check before I go to my bed." She puts on her clothes and steps out of the shower and into the locker room only to see Rana glaring at her.

"The untouchable Queen, I am here to rescue Kazuya from your evil clutches." Rana said with a growl.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about." Stella said as Rana growl even louder. "And I don't have time for this I have somewhere important to be."

"Your nightly meet with Kazuya-kun, don't you have any shame." Rana said as Stella.

"You are starting to piss me off." Stella said as she walked up to Rana. "You are lucky that I have somewhere to be or you would be picking up your teeth off the ground." A she walked pass Rana who grabbed unto her arm.

"I am no-" Suddenly Rana was send crashing through the door and into the gym. "Don't ever touch me!"

"Why you little bitch!" Rana roared as she attack Stella who blocks her attack. "I will defeat you and set my Kazuya free!" As she head-butted Stella before slamming her fist into her stomach as Stella fell to her knees.

"You will regret that!" Stella delivered an uppercut that sends Rana into the air. Rana landed on her feet.

"Do you think this was a good idea after Elizabeth told us to postpone the attack?" Cero asked.

"I don't want to be punished." Arnett said.

"Don't worry, she will be too happy to punish us." Attia said as they watch from the sidelines.

 **With Naruto**

"For the last time, I do not want to talk to you." Naruto said.

"You have no choice in the matter/" Elizabeth replied as she got into her stands. "Unless you can defeat me."

Elizabeth threw a punch at Naruto, he caught it effortlessly. "You know you were never good at close combat." Bringing his right leg up, he kicked Elizabeth who manage to get out of Naruto's grip and dodges it.

"That's what you think." Elizabeth shot forward at faster speed and threw a punch at Naruto who dodged it by moving his head. Naruto repaid her in kind and grabbed Elizabeth's outstretched arm and slammed her into the ground and straddle her waist.

"How could you, Elizabeth?" Naruto growled as he remember what he saw. "You know I felt about you, you knew that if I wasn't marrying Stella it would have been you."

"So you love to be on top." Elizabeth said with a smile as Naruto blushed. "Got you." She reverse their position.

"Well so do I." Elizabeth replied as he lean down and kisses his on the lips as Naruto wrapped his arms around her to deepen it. Elizabeth started slowly nipping and licking at an exposed part of Naruto's neck. She stopped and moved her mouth to his ear.

" _Naruto what you saw was a misunderstanding._ " She whispered into him ear before engaging in a lip lock again, this time getting a very energetic Naruto to engage in a tongue war. "It something that I should've have told you."

"It doesn't matter I over reacted." Naruto said with a sad smile. "We did promise our virginity to each and look what happen to me."

"Narut-"

"No, it was silly of me to react the way I did, it probably isn't the first time you did it with Andr-." Naruto said as her lips connected to his.

"I will tell you everything after this." Elizabeth said to herself. The two of them began their passionate lip lock again, their tongues melding with one another.

* * *

LEMON ALERT

* * *

Elizabeth pulled back from the kiss tugging on Naruto's bottom lip in her teeth as she did and before he knew it he had found his pants on the ground. Naruto gasped as he felt Elizabeth hands on his cock. "Wow it so hot and hard" As she use both hands to hold and massage his cock.

"I don't want pity s-"

"Shut up!" Elizabeth said as she took in Naruto's cock in her mouth.

Naruto groaned at Elizabeth oral assault, everything felt amazing her tongue feel on his cock as she felt his dick expand in her mouth. Elizabeth sucked on his head even harder making him arch his back in pleasure.

"Cough, cough, damn Naruto try to choke me." Elizabeth said to herself

"Damn Elizabeth you are amazing." Naruto moaned out.

"Mhmm." Elizabeth moaned out as she continues to go faster and faster.

"Oh Kami I am Cumming" Naruto shouted as he came in her mouth.

"Yummy." Elizabeth said as she lick her lips then she pulls back but not before giving one last suck on Naruto's cock.

"Wow." Naruto replied as she just sat there and too a minute to catch his breath.

"Are you just going to sit there with that stupid grin on your face or are you going come over here and eat this pussy." Elizabeth said as she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Naruto them immediately rip her blouse and skirt off leaving her in her panties.

"I'm gonna to enjoy eating this wet pussy." Naruto whispered in her ear giving her earlobe a lick as Naruto made his way down, seeing wetness all over her lower lips, still dripping into her panties. Naruto looked up into Elizabeth's eyes before he slowly licked the juice from her thighs and around her lips.

Elizabeth loved it how he looked at her. It just made it all the more wonderful when he reach the center. "Hm, hurry up you bastard." She said showing some impatience.

Naruto smiled and slowly licked her outer lips. Flattening his tongue before moving all the way to the very top of her pussy, sucking on the clit causing Elizabeth to pant faster as her moan tells him to lick faster and harder.

Naruto grinned and lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Before he could go back to slowly licking Elizabeth. She used her legs to pull him into her pussy. "I thought I told you to hurry up!" She moaned as his long and wet tongue invaded her extensively wet pussy.

Naruto grinned again, and quickly got to work on finding all of Elizabeth's sweet spots. She came in seconds, leaving his face covered in her juices. Elizabeth continued to moan, finding that Naruto wasn't letting her come down from her high and continued to lick her puffing lips. "I'm going to cum again!" she screamed again as her second orgasm approached before her first could leave.

Naruto stopped this time, slowly licking her gushing pussy. He unwrapped her loosened legs from around his head and stood to her feet to kiss her. She moaned tasting her own juices and licked around his mouth.

"Look you d-"

"Shut up!" Elizabeth tackled him to the ground. "Just shut up." As she position herself on his cock.

""AH! AH!" Elizabeth cried out as Naruto cock goes deep inside of her pussy breaking her hymen.

"Elizabeth you are a vir-" A shock Naruto look to see the blood on his cock. "I thought."

"Well you thought wrong, idiot." Elizabeth as struggle to put a smile on her face. "I already told you years ago that I would save myself for you."

"What about…"

"We will talk later." Elizabeth screamed out as she finally got the full length, it lasted for a minute then it was getting good, though there was some slight discomfort at first it took a bit of time for her to adapt to his size.

As soon as he felt that she was ready for this, Naruto began to move out of her pussy slowly to make sure that he was not going to hurt her in any fashion that would not be wise, as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed right back in to drive his cock deep to the base in Elizabeth pussy, making her out in pleasure.

"Go faster." Elizabeth moaned. He looked her in the eye and kissed her before pushing his meat into her tight cunt. Naruto started thrusting harder into her pussy while caressing her breasts gently. All the while Elizabeth scream out for more as he thrust deep into her pussy.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth moaned

"YESSSSSS!" MORE!"

"OH GOD! NARUTO I'M CUMMING! AH AWWW FUCK!" She screamed as she came.

Feeling her juices he too was on the urge.

"AH CUM IN ME BABY! AH!" She said as she went tighter on him after her orgasm.

"Fuck this is it! Arrgh!" He screamed as he blew his load out.

"AW FUCK!" She screamed out.

 **Rana Vs Satellizer**

The two girls had been fighting on equal term with no one getting the advantage. "Damn it, she is stronger than I thought." Satellizer said as they traded blows.

"You will paid for what you did to Kazuya!" Rana said when suddenly Satellizer vanished. "Shit Accel Turn!" As she received a punch followed by a kick which she dodged when she activates **Wings of Light**.

"What the hell?" Satellizer said she jumps back.

"There is no way be to beat me now you witch." Rana said with a smile. "When I use the **Wings of Light** , my skills are greatly increased and I can perform techniques unique to me."

"Hm don't make me laugh." Stella said not really believing her.

" **Void Fang!"** Rana punches the air, as if she's punching Satellizer.

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhh!" Satellizer screamed out in pain as she was hit by a powerful blunt shockwave. Satellizer felt to the ground, her clothes was almost destroy and she was bleeding from the cut she sustain from the attack.

"You lose." Rana said when suddenly saw Satellizer getting back up.

"It seems that I underestimate you." Satellizer said as she stood up. " **Double Accel Turn!"**

"She can do th-" Rana receives a punch to the face before she recovered and started trading blows again. They continued for a minute before they both jumped back and prepare to finish each other off.

"I can't reveal my trump card as yet, it's too soon." Satellizer said she put out her hand. " **Nova Blood**!" As her volt weapon appeared.

"I am going to lure her in like I did that other girl." Rana said as she when into her stance. "This is for Kazuya!"

The two Pandora charged as each other with increditable speeds. " **Void Fangs!"** Satellizer was ready for it this time and dodged it with ease as **Nova Blood** pierced Rana's shoulder.

"The same trick won't work on me twice." Satellizer said when she saw a smile on Rana's face. "What are you smiling abo-"

" **Burning Fang**!" Rana uses her strongest technique as her fists sank into Satellizer stomach, releases a torrent of thermal powered energy through her which sends the untouchable queen skidding across the ground before crashing into the wall. "I win."

"Damn it, I let my guard down again, Naruto-kun is not going to like this." Satellizer said to herself.

"You are pretty strong and would have defeated me if you knew about my attack." Rana said as she walked towards where Satellizer was. "But it's too late now."

"What are you talking about, I am just getting started." Satellizer said as she got up. "I hope that wasn't your best attack."

"How, I hit her with my strongest attack!" A dumbfounded Rana said to herself.

"Let's finish this!" Satellizer said preparing to use her trump card.

"Stop! Stop fighting over me!" Kazuya runs into the battlegrounds before the girls could resume their battle. "I am sorry Rana but I want to be S-"

"For the last time I don't want you and I will never will." Satellizer said.

"But you took care of me while I was in the hospital."

"Why would I visit you in the hospital much less care for you when I don't even like you." Satellizer growled.

*clap*

*Clap*

"You really are a cold hearted bitch!" They turn around to see Arnett, Creo, and Attia walking in.

CUT


	10. Chapter 9 Godspeed Prom

**Milena: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

Jay3000: Is it me or the Manga is getting boring and they are introducing took much characters that every time I read a new chapter I am wondering who is that person. **On other noted today is 4th year anniversary of when I post this story in 2013 and also my birthday. Also today is the 3rd year anniversary of when I posted the Strongest Shield too.**

* * *

 **Stories that I may or may not publish next year**

 **Dark Flash**

Naruto and Esdeath grew up together in the clan but got separated when they clan got attack, three years later when Esdeath is on her first mission as member of the empire on her way to destroy a revolution army base. Naruto/Esdeath/?

 **Secret Saiyan**

This story begins after the Battle of the god's movie, Krillin is tired of getting his ass kick, dying and being save by Goku so he decided to go to Namek and made a secret wish to become a Saiyan. Krillin/Android 18/?/?

* * *

 **Review Corner**

Anti bashing

Jay3000: I will but it will take some time.

Arc-Angel-Of-Fire

Jay3000: Just tell me what are the parts that are confusing you?

DragonLord234

Jay3000: Thank, I am glad you liked it and I always try not to write my stories like the other authors on this sight.

TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0

Jay3000: Remember Elizabeth told them not to attack Stella without her permission. I have tried so many times but the Beta ended up failing me.

Uchiha Angga-sama

Jay3000: He starting to get on my nerves in the Manga too but I won't kill him or will I muhahahahaha

Guest 1 chapter 9 . Mar 12

Jay3000: Thanks for the ideas as usually, I appreciate it.

R-king 93

Jay3000: They will after this chapter.

haseothesage

Jay3000: I could think of any harsh punishment so I when with an embarrassing one.

Facebreaker17

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

Oblivion196 and kage88, desdelor97, FateBurn, StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you for reading.

sabery

Jay3000: I hope you like their punishment.

Alex2909

Jay3000: Hahahahaha yes it will.

Tera12

Jay3000: Here is more.

Stratos263

Jay3000: Lol never liked them at first either.

.  
Jay3000 was sitting in his writing studio. "Surprise!" Satellizer, Elizabeth, Naruto and others shouted as they came out of the page.

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear (Jay3000)  
Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too.

How old are you?  
How old are you?  
How old, How old  
How old are you?

Last time

"Let's finish this!" Satellizer said preparing to use her trump card.

"Stop! Stop fighting over me!" Kazuya runs into the battlegrounds before the girls could resume their battle. "I am sorry Rana but I want to be S-"

"For the last time I don't want you and I will never will." Satellizer said.

"Bu."

"No buts, now get out of the way or I will make you." Satellizer growled.

*clap*

*Clap*

"You really are a cold hearted bitch!" They turn around to see Arnett, Creo, and Attia walking in.

 **Now**

 **Chapter 9 Godspeed Prom**

"What is going on here?" A confuse Rana asked as she looks at everybody. "Kazuya-kun don't you see she is playing with your heart."

"What are you talking about?" A confuse Kazuya replied.

"Hahahahhahahaha." Attia laughed as it dawn to Rana.

"This was all part of your plan, the story you told me was a lie." Rana growled as she glared at them. "And you plan this ambush all along."

"And here I thought you were a baka!" Attia confesses. "This fool over here has been harassing Satellizer about being her Limiter even though he knows she don't like him."

"I see and I was just the tool you need to get her here." Rana clinched her fist. "I am sorry Satellizer for accusing you of doing all those things."

"Whatever." Satellizer said as she glared at all three of them.

"Now Satellizer, I will give you the option of facing either Creo Brand or Arnett McMillan." Attia said with a smile on her face.

"How about I take on both of them." Satellizer step forward.

"You cocky little slut." Arnett growled as her volt weapon appeared.

"I am going to enjoy turning you into paste." Cero grin as her volt weapon appeared.

"Get her!" Attia roared as the two attack Satellizer.

"Stop this!" Kazuya shouted as he run into the middle.

" **Tempest Turn!"** Arnett shouted as she vanished. "Stay out of this little boy!" Kazuya received a punch to the face that sends him rocketing towards the other side of the room.

"Good riddance!" Satellizer said as she and Arnett clashed weapons. "Too slow!" Satellizer push Arnett off and delivered a kick that sends her flying back.

Rana then realizes that Satellizer did not care about Kazuya at all. Rana saw Creo attacking Satellizer and decided to help her and get her revenge. "You are fighting me." Rana throw a punch at Creo who blocked it.

"You should have stay out of this." Creo said as they started trading blows for a minute before Creo quickly gains the upper hand over Rana.

" **Double acceleration turn!"** Arnett shouted as she vanished in a burst of speed and attack every part of Satellizer's body with her Scythe

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Satellizer screamed out in pain before Arnett delivered a hit from the Scythe that sends her skidding across the floor.

"Apologize bitch!" Arnett roared.

"Damn it! Arnett you are taking this too far." Creo shouted as she delivered some powerful punched to Rana that sends the girl crashing to the floor.

Attia walked up to the down girl. "Is the little bitch going to be alright hahahaha, if you apologize then I will be more than happy to take you to the recovery room?" Only for Satellizer to spit in her face. "That's it, remove and destroy Satellizer's stigmata!"

As Satellizer lay there she started to remember the abuse she took from her half brother Louis L. Bridget, the help she got from her sister and the death of her mother. "Satella be strong and never lose to anyone." That was her mother's last words to her as she succumbs to her illness and dies.

"Hahahahhahahaha you won't even touch me." Satellizer got up and all her wounds had been heal.

"What the hell is going on?" Arnett asked as they saw Stella's eyes.

"Why does her eyes looks like Naruto's?" Attia said as Satella charged at Arnett and slams her into the wall.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Satella jumps into the air and she grew two more arms. She points her hands and several missiles came out of them.

*boom*

"Arnett!" Cero shouted.

"I am your opponent!" Rana said as she created four copies of herself and defeats the German woman with a 4x **Burning Fang.**

"This can't be happening." A scared Attia said as she saw Satellizer walking towards her.

"You are next!" Satellizer said as she took off her wrist and pointed it at Attia, it started to shine when suddenly Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl appeared between them.

"Satellizer stop you have won." Chiffon said but Satellizer refuse to listen.

"They started it." Satellizer growled.

"And we will finish it, now stop or else." Chiffon said.

"Hm." Satella said as she put back on her wrist and walked off.

"You won't escape!" Arnett shouted as she attacked Satella only to be slammed into the wall by Ticy knocking her out.

"Do you still want to fight?" Chiffon asked with a smile.

"No." Cero said as she took up her friends and left.

 **With Naruto and Elizabeth (In Elizabeth's room)**

He moved his hands a little lower, and she shivered. Naruto smiled, recognizing the signs. He dragged his hands lower, sliding down her leg, until the point it reached the point where her skirt ended, then suddenly reversed direction, taking the same journey touching her naked skin. His fingers reached to her panties, their dampness obvious. "I can't believe we did that," Naruto said, enjoying the way she trembled on his chest.

"Yeah, you made me yours!" she moaned, failing to keep her somber mood anymore.

Naruto pushed her panties to the side and slid his finger inside. "Mmm, in more ways than one," he whispered into her ear and received only a whimper in return, her walls squeezing his finger tight. "So tight," he added, even as his other hand slipped under her shirt, teasing her breast over her bra. He was surprised by the speed was Elizabeth was being pushed towards incoherence. Elizabeth was much more aroused than the last time. Naruto smiled. "You are mine," he whispered into her ear, leaning to her lips.

Then, he was distracted they heard a knock on the door. "Elizabeth, it Chiffon we need to talk."

"I am coming." Elizabeth said as she got up and fix her clothes and walked towards the door. "Come in." Chiffon and Ticy entered the room to see Naruto sitting on the bed.

"Yo." Naruto replied with a smile.

"It's good to see you Naruto." Chiffon said with a smile.

"Naruto, why are you in Elizabeth's room so late?" Was the only thing Ticy said.

"Elizabeth, I will see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked up to his sister and kiss her on her cheek.

"Ticy why don't you escort Naruto to his room so he won't get into any trouble from the teachers for being out pass his curfew." Chiffon said which shocked Ticy.

"But." Ticy tried to say.

"Yeah Ticy, I could use some escorting." Naruto said with a pervert smirk on his face.

"Don't be like that Ticy, Naruto won't bite." Chiffon said then she whispered something in Ticy's ears. "Unless you want him to."

"Enough of your foolishness, Naruto let's go." Ticy said as she walked off.

"See you tomorrow Naruto." Elizabeth said as Naruto left the room.

"Elizabeth Satellizer is not to be messed with and you should consider leaving her alone as they only have a few peaceful days left." Chiffon told her. "And what would Naruto think when he found out that Satellizer was attack earlier."

"WHAT!" a shock Elizabeth shouted. "Those fools I told them not to attack her."

 **With Naruto and Ticy**

They have been walking for about five minutes ow and they had yet to say anything to each other Naruto had tried to start a conversation but Ticy ignored him. "I have walked you far enough, the teacher won't punish you for walking in the hall."

"I thought you were going to escort me to my be-" Naruto was slammed against the wall with a large zanbato pressed against his neck. "So you like it roug-. She pressed it closer drawing blood.

"Be careful what you say to Naruto or it could be your last." A red face Ticy said as the volt weapon vanish and she walked off.

"Who would have thought that Ticy would have such a violent side?" Naruto said as the cut on his neck heal. "Well it's time for bed." Naruto walked down the hall and into his room. Naruto took off his clothes and decided to take a shower before going to bed. After the shower Naruto went into his room and turn on the light only to see Satellizer in his bed.

"What happen to her?" Naruto said as he saw the state of her clothes. "I will find out tomorrow." He entered the bed and hugged his untouchable queen.

 **The next day**

Satellizer woke up from her slumber and quietly look around only to see Naruto reading a book, she knew it was a bad idea coming to his room last night but she did not want to sleep alone after what happen yesterday. She has to think of a way to get out of here without Naruto questioning her about yesterday. She could always tell Naruto the truth but he would want to interfere and fight her battles for her which she do not want.

"Oh, Naruto." She said pretending to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. "What're you reading?"

"It's this book Elize-sensei recommended to me about-

Before Naruto could finish, Satellizer had snatched the book away and began flipping through it. She hummed lightly as she read a passage before rolling her eyes in boredom and tossed it aside.

"Well, that was mature."

Satellizer started crawling toward him. "Well, you can't blame a girl for being frustrated, you left me all alone yesterday?" she asked seductively as she straddled his lap.

"That's true." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement. His eyes strayed to the book on the floor. "But that _was_ the book that our test will be coming from."

Satellizer shoved him playfully and Naruto grinned at her as he placed his hands on her waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" Naruto smile.

"I can name a few things," Satellizer murmured as she leaned down to brush her lips against Naruto's. "Come on."

Naruto slid his hands up and down her sides lightly. "You're sexy when you beg, though."

Satellizer smirk. "Naruto-kun the Untouchable Queen don't beg she demand."

Naruto reached out to place a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes my queen." A she shifted her weight on his lap as Naruto moves his hand through Satellizer's long blond tendrils.

"Then what are you waiting for then?" An impatience Satellizer asked.

Naruto grabbed the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him until their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. Satellizer inhaled deeply as their lips moved against one another, the hunger between them growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. She soon had her arms wrapped around his neck, and Naruto's fingers began digging a little harder against Satellizer's waist.

Satellizer shifted against Naruto's lap, making him groan as he kissed her deeply. Satellizer sighed into his mouth as their tongues began to battle one another. She desperately clung to him as his hands started to wander. Naruto quickly unbuttoned the top of Satellizer's skirt and slipped his hand into her underwear.

Satellizer cried out inside his mouth as Naruto started fingering her. Satellizer kissed Naruto fiercely as she humped his fingers. Just as things were getting heated, a knock was heard at the door. They both groaned at the interruption. Satellizer leaned her forehead against Naruto's forehead.

"Ignore it," she whispered.

"Naruto-kun, you had better open this door right now!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Yu-Mi Kim-sensei?!" he whispered harshly.

Satellizer narrowed her eyes. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting her at all." Naruto sighed. "I'd better go see what she wants."

Satellizer got off him lap and helped him fix his hair while Naruto re-buttoned the few buttons Satellizer managed to undo during their little make out session.

"I'll wait for you in the bathroom," Satellizer lied.

"Naruto open up! I know you're there!" Yu-Mi Kim shouted.

He watched her go up into the bathroom for a moment before quickly striding over to his door. Yu-Mi Kim glanced up, looking peeved as she strode past him.

"Yu-Mi Kim-sensei is the famous teacher's service that I hear about." Naruto said with a smile. "I always knew you wanted me." He closed the door and quickly took off his pants.

Yu-Mi Kim turn around to answer him. "Holy shit that's the biggest cock I have ever seen?" A smile came to her face before she licked her lips. "Why don't you give me a test drive big boy?" The she realize what she had said and instantly a Lance was pointed at Naruto member. "If you don't want to lose it then I suggest you put it away."

"Hai Sensei." Naruto said as he put it away. "So what are you doing here?"

Yu-Mi Kim pursed her lips. "You have been selected to represent West Genetics at East Genetics next week." As she walked off.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he closed the door and went towards the bathroom only to realize that Stella wasn't there. "DAMN IT!"

 **In the hospital**

Kazuya Aoi awakens to see Rana Linchen by his side. "Ah man not again." He said as he sits up.

"You know, that was a very stupid thing that you did." Rana told him.

"I know but I did it to save Satellizer." Kazuya replied.

"It was a battle you had no right to be a part of.". Rana points out as Kazuya held his head down. "But that was brave of you to try and I wish you would have done that for me."

"Did Satellizer-senpai visit me as yet?" Kazuya asked.

"Sorry Kazuya but she hasn't, even when you got knock out she did not even look at you." Rana said in a sad voice.

"She was just busy with the fight." Kazuya told her.

"Stop defending her, she doesn't care about you or even like you." Rana did not want to hurt his feelings but she had to tell him the truth. "When you got knocked out she said good riddance."

"That's a lie." Kazuya denied.

"Why would I lie to you she's not worth it?" Rana said as she hugged him. "You need someone who will love and take care of you, I am that person and to prove it I will baptise you."

"Aoi-san you n- am I interrupting something." Elize said as Rana lets go of Kazuya.

"No, I was just leaving." Rana said as she ran out of the room.

"May be she is right." Kazuya said to himself.

 **Later at lunch**

Naruto, Satellizer and Miyabi was eating lunch in their usually seat. "Naruto you now the prom is coming up and I was wonder who you would be taking?" Miyabi asked.

"That's easy, I will be taking the both of you." Naruto replied as Elizabeth and her group arrive in the room. "Elizabeth looks piss I wonder what happen."

"It seem she is coming to take her revenge." Satella said to herself.

"I can't believe Elizabeth is going to attack her in front of everyone especially Naruto." Miyabi said to herself.

Elizabeth and her group walked up to them. "Elizabeth what is going on?" Naruto asked.

"I will tell you afterwards." Elizabeth said as she turn to Attia, Cero and Arnett. "Apologize to Satellizer now." Her voice send shockwave throughout the place everyone was wonder what was happening. Satellizer was shock more than everyone, she never would have thought this would happen.

"I am sorry Satellizer-san." Creo said with a smile.

"I am also sorry for attacking you." Arnett growled as Attia looked away refusing to apologize.

"Attia!" Elizabeth glared at her friend.

"Fine I am sorr-" All three was frozen solid and so would Elizabeth if she hadn't dodge the attack.

"Elizabeth, don't tell me that was the reason why yo-"

"Stop right there, I would never do that, I told them not to attack her and they disobey my orders." Elizabeth told him.

"She is right, I was there." Miyabi said.

"Fine I believe you." Naruto turn to Satellizer. "Satella!"

"Oh, apology accepted." Satellizer said.

"Now could you unfreeze them so that their punishment can begin?" Elizabeth asked.

"After lunch now grab a seat and join us." Naruto replied.

 **With Kazuya and his friends**

"Kazuya did you hear about the upcoming prom?" Kaho asked her friend as they enter the lunchroom.

"No I haven't" Kazuya replied.

"Really then I will tell you about it, once up a time only upperclassmen used to attend, but now first years can do so as well as an opportunity to have fun." Kaho explain.

"Sounds like fun when is it?" Kazuya asked as they took their seat.

"It's two day from now." Arthur said.

"I am going to enter the Pandora queen contest." Kaho said with a smile. "Then Naruto-kun will notice me."

"What is the Pandora queen contest?" Kazuya asked.

"At the end of the night the Pandora will vote who they want to crowned queen; last time it was held Elizabeth Mably won."

"No wonder she won she is beautiful." Kazuya said as he looked at Elizabeth eating with Naruto.

"Do not let the Ice King hear or else." Arthur warned him.

"I hope you don't plan to ask the Untouchable Queen." Kaho warned him also.

"No, not after what happen last night." Kazuya replied as he told them what happen.

 **Two days later**

Miyabi was Satellizer room, they have been getting ready for the dance. "How do we look slave?" Miyabi asked.

"I don't work for you b-"

"I believe she ask a question slave." Satellizer said as Attia growled.

"You look beautiful." Attia gritted her teeth.

"What about me?" Satellizer asked.

"You look even more beautiful than you friend master." Attia growled, this was their punishment they were to be Satellizer slave for a week and today was her day.

"Good slave you deserve a treat." Miyabi said as she threw the dog treat at her.

"I am going to kill that bitch." Attia roared in her mind as the treat hit her in the face.

"I hope Naruto-kun like it." Satellizer said as she looked in the mirror.

"He better or we will kick his ass." Miyabi joked as they both laughed as they heard a knock on the door.

"Are you girls ready?" Naruto asked as they open the door. "You two look so beautiful." As he kiss both of them on their lips.

"You look very handsome Naruto-kun." Miyabi said with a smile.

"Yes and sexy." Satellizer said.

"Thank you girls now let's go." Naruto said then he sees Attia. "Oh yeah I brought the collar you ask for Satellizer." As he handed it to her.

"Yeah we wat our slave to look good too." Satellizer said as she put the dog collar around Attia's neck. "Bark bitch!"

"Bow Wow!" Attia bark.

"Now walk like a dog." Satellizer said as Attia growled first before she went on all fours. "You are going to walk like that to the prom."

"Like he-" A glared from Naruto stopped her instantly.

"You know I could freeze you like I did Arnett who did not want to listen." Naruto inform her. She remember how Arnett screamed out in pain as Naruto froze her, Arnett couldn't walked for a day after he unfreeze her.

"No, I will do as master commands." Attia replied.

"Let's go!" Miyabi said as they exit the room with an angry and embarrass Attia.

 **At the prom**

"Damn it Elize why do we have to watch these snot nose brat." Yu-Mi Kim said as she took out her flask and started drinking.

"Sister Margaret promise to get us a bonus if there are no incident." Elize said as she took a sip of her red wine.

"Oh yeah hahahaha." Yu-Mi Kim laughed as she took another drink.

"I wonder if I can win this year." Ganessa said.

"Of course you will win princess, you are the most beautiful girl here." Arthur said as Ganessa smile.

"Thank you Arthur." Ganessa replied as the boy blushes.

"Hey Arthur." Kaho said as she walked towards them in her beautiful dress.

"Hey Kaho." Arthur greet her. "So where's your date?"

"I don't need one." Kaho replied with a smile when she saw Kazuya came in with Rana on his arm. "Good for him he's finally over the Untouchable queen."

 **Across the room**

A very beautiful Chiffon and her equally beautiful friend Ticy was looking around. "I hope this is an incident free dance tonight."

"I am sure that it will run smoothly." Ticy said as Naruto, Miyabi and Satellizer enter the party with an embarrass Attia behind them.

Elizabeth walked up to them. "You can go and get your dress now, you off duty now." Elizabeth said as Attia ripped off the collar and storm out of the room.

"That was fun." Miyabi said as they laughed.

"So Satellizer, are you going to enter the contest tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"No that is not my type of thing." Stella replied

The party when without an incident as Naruto danced with multiple girls the president Chiffon, her shy vice-president Ticy, the sister Elizabeth, a surprising Cero and Arnett and his girlfriend Miyabi and his soon to be wife Satellizer.

"Man am I tired." Naruto said as he took his seat as he saw Rana, Arthur, Kaho and Kazuya coming towards them.

"Satellizer, Naruto!" Rana said as she stop in front of them. "I came here to apologize for everything that happen between us."

"It's ok." Naruto replied as Satellizer nodded her head.

"Ah Naruto-kun would you like to dance?" Kaho stuttered.

"Sure why not." Naruto said as he held her hands and brought her to the dance floor.

"Satellizer do you want to dan-"

"No." Satellizer replied as she walked off.

"Damn it, he still have her on his mind." Rana growled. "I need to try harder."

 **With Naruto and Kaho**

As they reached the centre of the room the song started to play (It's getting hot in here by Nelly. A.N too lazy to think of anything else)

"Naruto-kun." Kaho said with a blush on her face as the song plays.

"Just follow me and move with the beat." Naruto replied as he puts his hands on her. He brought her closer so that his right hip touches her right hip. They put their right leg is between each other leg. Kaho then twines her arms around Naruto's neck, as Naruto puts his hands around her backside than they started rotating this hips and grinding as each other to the rhythm with their fluid and sensual movements.

"Who knew Kaho could dance like that?" Arthur asked Ganessa who glared at him.

"Is that Naruto?" A tipsy Elize asked as she sees Naruto grabs Kaho free leg as she arches backward then she bends her supporting leg and raises her other leg as high as she can as she drops her head back the Naruto kisses her neck.

"Yeah, I should do something but I am too drunk to do it." Yu-Mi-Kim said.

"You are a wonderful dancer." Naruto said as the students began to clap. "By the way you look very beautiful."

"Thank you." A hot and bothered Kaho said.

"That's it! I challenge you for the crown!" Attia shouted which got Naruto's attention.

"I accept Iron board." Satellizer said with a smile.

Attia storms off. "It will take more than big breasts to beat me!"

"I'll see you around." Naruto said as he kissed Kaho on her cheek.

 **Later**

"Damn it they are drunk." Chiffon said as they saw Elize and Yu-Mi-Kim pass out on the floor. "You two guard both of them." As the girls nodded their heads.

"It seem that we will have to host the contest." Ticy said.

"Yeah." Chiffon said as she walked towards the stage. "We have come to the end of the prom and what would the prom be without some competition?" The students cheer. "So let's get this show on the way with the Ms. Pandora Queen contest!"

"First up, we have the chain Mistress Ganessa!" Chiffon said. The red haired woman took the stage, with a pose, and a grin. The boys whistled and roared at her appearance.

Suddenly Ganessa ripped off her dress to reveal her swimsuit "Like what you see boys!" Ganessa declared, with a wink. The boys cheered again.

"Hey stop looking at my Ganessa!" Arthur replied.

"Next on stage is Miyabi!" Chiffon said. Miyabi held up her arms, and spun, as she literally glowed. When it faded, she is wearing a sexy two piece bath suit with property of Naruto on each cheek which gave the guys nose bleed

"Wow what a performance." Chiffon said as she continue. "The next person on stage is Attia."

"Watch and learn bitch." Attia said as she walked pass Satellizer.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you are uncomfortable." Miyabi said to her friend.

"I know but I can't let her win." Satella said as she heard a huge roared as Attia came back in.

"I have already won." Attia said with a smile.

"Next contestant is Rana!" Chiffon shouted.

"Don't listen to her we all have a chance." Rana said as she walked pass them in a skimpy outfit.

"Next we have West Genetics own the Untouchable Queen!" Chiffon said,

"Good luck." Miyabi said.

"Yeah." Satellizer said as she took a breath and walked onto the stage the moment she entered she was showered with cheers which surprise her.

"You can do it Stella!" Naruto shouted which cause her to blush.

Satellizer held up her hand and her clothes started to change, she was now wearing a dominatrix costume with a whip in her hands.

"Okay who wants to be punish?" Satellizer said as she winks at them.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The boys shouted as they were fighting each other to get on the stage only to be frozen by Naruto.

"You guys seem to forget that I was here." Naruto said.

"Damn it Naruto! Unfreeze them!" Chiffon shouted. 'We need them to vote." As Naruto unfreeze them. "Next to the stage is last year Queen Elizabeth!"

"Go Elizabeth!" The boys and girls shouted.

Elizabeth came out with a red handkerchief tied around her chest and a sexy red bath suit bottom with cow girl boots and hat

"Which one of you boys are ride for the ride of your life!" Elizabeth said as the boys tried to jump on the stair only to stop when they heard Naruto growled. "Since you decided to scare off my bull you are going to be it Naruto!"

"Are you crazy? I am not going to embarrass myself like that!" Naruto said as Elizabeth glared at him. "Fine."

Elizabeth looks hot riding Naruto's back while Naruto looks like an idiot bucking like a bull.

"Damn Elizabeth looks even hotter." A boy said.

"If I had a chance with her I would never let her go?" Another boy said.

"THE VOTING STARTS NOW!" Ticy shouted.

 **Five minutes later**

"Alright everyone!" The whole entire amount of students turns to see Chiffon and Ticy holding an envelope. "It time to reveal who won!"

"In fifth, Rana Linchen!"

The dark skin girl hugs Kazuya "I did it! YAY!"

"OKAY BUT YOU'RE KILLING me!" Kazuya turn blue from Rana's death-like grip on his neck and also pushing them to her breasts.

."Fourth Place is Attia Simmons!" Chiffon said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Attia screamed out.

"Suck that bitch!" Miyabi said with a smile.

"In third place Miyabi!" Ticy shouted.

Chiffon looks at the next name and was smiling at this point, "Second is Elizabeth Mably!"

"What she didn't get first?" Arthur said as he looks at Kaho who was also surprised.

"That means…" Satellizer and Naruto said together.

"That's mean first belongs to Satellizer!" Chiffon shouted happy for the girl.

Suddenly confetti fell from above them as the spot light hit her, "I won…" she said shock…

"Yes you did!" Naruto smiles as he kissed her.

 **1 hour later in Elize's room**

"Huh what happen?" Elize and Yu-Mi Kim woke up.

"It's seems the party is over." Elize said as she look around. "And we are in my room."

"Let's start our own party." Yu-Mi Kim said.

With Naruto

Naruto had bring back the girls them to their room, they had been out celebrating Stella's victory and was drunk. He was walking through the 2nd year's girl hall when he passed Elize's room only to heard noise. "I better check on them, they were pretty drunk when we brought them here."

Naruto push the room door and entered, he suddenly shot back with a massive nose bleed. In the bed was the teachers Yu-Mi Kim and Elize naked and eating out each other's pussy with a camera videoing them.

"Naruto-kun, just the big cock we wanted." Yu-Mi Kim lick her lips.

"Yeah we need one you start the party." Elize seductively.

"Am I dreaming?" Naruto replied as he recovers from the nose bleed as he stare at the naked women.

"No so shut up and come over here!" Yu-Mi Kim shouted.

Elize got impatient and drag him from the door and push him on the bed. "You are taken too long." As she locked the door as Yu-Mi Kim ripped his pants off.

Naruto was laying between both of them for a few seconds before the two of them moved to Naruto's cock, as soon as they were there, Yu-Mi Kim started cradling Naruto's testicles in her hands gently while Elize was busy licking the tip of Naruto's cock with her tongue.

The pleasure he got from the two of them was more than enough to make him cry out, the two teachers were also enjoying the taste and feel of him. Yu-Mi Kim was currently licking Naruto's testicles slowly and playing with them in her mouth.

"You like that baby." She grinned as she felt him tremble, she had always enjoyed doing this. Elize on the other hand was taking Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth, blushing as she it fill her mouth and touch all the way to the back of her throat.

"This thing is huge." She moved her head up and down while using her tongue at the same time. This continued until Yu-Mi Kim and Elize switched places and now the number was taking Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth while Elize was playing with Naruto's testicles gently with her tongue and mouth as well.

"MMMMMM…."That was all Naruto said.

Naruto was feeling like he was going to pass out from all of the pleasure that was hitting his body right now. No normal man would last as long as he did under this barrage of pleasure. Thankfully his previous experiences was more than enough to help him be stronger for this as well as last longer.

Elize moved up to Naruto's face then sit on it as Naruto started using his mouth and tongue to pleasure Elize's pussy and clitoris. He could tasted the juices flowing out from her pussy and clitoris, while Yu-Mi Kim continue to lick and suck his cock in the way she knew he would like it.

"AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out as he freed his mouth from Elize's pussy to cry out in pleasure as he came in her mouth.

He when back down to licking Elize's pussy, much to the number pleasure as he used his fingers on her pussy and her clitoris it made her cried out in pleasure. "I'm coming!"

 **The next day**

"Ah." Yu-Mi Kim said as she open her eyes. "Why do my throat feel so soar?" She looked around to realize that her head as beside a cock. Yu-Mi Kim suddenly jumped up with a scream that woke both of her companions.

"What his going on." Elize jumped up. "Damn it, Yu what is going on?" She felt a vibration in her pussy she looked down to see Naruto under her. "KAYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She jumped off him.

"What happen?" Naruto asked as he open his eyes to see both women.

"You took advantage of us and we are going to kill you." Yu-Mi Kim shouted as her lance appeared.

"Wait, let's watch the video and see." Elize said as she points on the camera. They watched the video and saw that nothing really happen, Naruto and Elize fainted after they had come, Yu-Mi Kim went to sleep in anger she could believe they both fainted on her.

 **Four days later**

During the four days Elize and Yu-Mi Kim would avoid him when necessary and Naruto did the same, he did not want to cause any problem.

"Why did it have to be him?" Naruto muttered as he seats beside Sister Margaret and Kazuya who was seating on the other side as they travel in the helicopter.

"Naruto is everything ok?" Sister Margaret asked as she looked at him.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied as he turn to the side. "What are you looking at Aoi?"

"Nothing Naruto-senpai." A scared Kazuya replied.

"Naruto be nice." Sister Margaret said with a smile as the helicopter landed.

"Hm." Naruto replied as they exit the helicopter to see a very beautiful woman waiting on them. She has dark blue hair which runs down to her hips and deep blue eyes.

"Sister Margaret, Kazuya Aoi and Naruto Mably, I am Milena Marius." Milena said with a smile as she looked at Naruto.

"So you will be our guide?" Sister Margaret asked.

"No I am Naruto's tour guide." Milena latched on to Naruto's arm. "Your tour guide will be here soon." As she pressed her breasts against him.

"You can guide me anywhere." Naruto replied.

"How about my bed them." Milena with a smile.

*cough*

"I will have none of that." Sister Margaret cough.

"You cheating bastard I am going to tell Satella." Kazuya said to himself.

"Huh you say something." Milena said as she grabbed Naruto and vanished.

"Sister Margaret, it's a pleasure." An old man said. "Sorry I am late and don't worry about Milena she was just joking."

"I see, this is Kazuya Aoi." Sister Margaret said as she points to the boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aoi-san." The man said as he shook the boy's hand. "Followed me." They walk for a while until they reach their destination, they saw a girl of average height and build. She has green hair, tied of on the back of her head creating two flat pony tails, two hair strands come down behind both her ears and three bangs cover her forehead with separations in-between them above both of her brown tinted eyes. She is fighting two Nova and easily defeating them.

"Who is that?" Kazuya asked.

"That is Cassie Lockheart, a third year Pandora." Sister Margaret inform him. "She is the top ranked third year at East Genetics, earning her the nickname Godspeed of the East."

 **With Naruto and Milena**

Naruto and Milena has been walking for a while now, she had showed him the different areas of the school, and they walk for a while until Naruto realize that they were in an empty area. "So this was your plan all along?"

"Yes it was I wanted to get you alone." Milena said with a smile.

"So where s God Speed hiding?" Naruto asked.

"What?... You got me all wrong, I wanted to get you here along so I can convince you to join us." Milena said.

"And if I say no?" Naruto asked.

"Then I will force you." Milena said then she started laughing. "Sorry I couldn't help it, I am not here to force you to do anything."

"I see but I will never join you." Naruto replied.

"Hehehheehhe too bad, you may not believe but I wanted to meet you." Milena said as she sit. "I fell in love with you power when I saw your fight with Satellizer, yes I was there. Our mission was to observe you to see what you could do."

"So that's why Godspeed attacked me." Naruto said.

"Yeah we wanted to see firsthand what you were made of and I was impress." Milena said as she walked up to him. "So when I heard that Sister Margaret was bringing Aoi here I made a request to bring you here under the false pretense that I would convince you to join us." As Naruto listen. "But what I really wanted was to get to know you better."

"I can't trust her but I can play along." Naruto said to himself. "Wow I never had a girl go through so much just to meet me."

 **With Kazuya and Sister Margaret**

"Kazuya Aoi meet Cassie Lockheart." The tour guide said.

"It's nice to meet you Kazuya." Cassie said with a smile.

"Me too." Kazuya blushed.

"Kazuya, Cassie has six of Kazuha's stigmata." Sister Margaret said which shocked him.

"Wow no wonder she defeated those Nova so quickly." Kazuya said.

"Sorry to burst you bubble by the destruction of two Novas would never really happen in a real battle." Sister Margaret said. "Real Novas are a lot bigger and stronger, those where just practise droids."

"Oh I see." Kazuya said.

"So Ms. Lockheart what are you plans after graduation?" Sister Margaret asked.

"I plan to retire after I graduates and become a novelist." Cassie said which shock them.

"Wow never would have thought you would say that but I will find a way to read your work." Kazuya replied with a smile.

"Kazuya I want you to meet me on the helipad, I will be with you in a moment." Sister Margaret said as he nodded and left.

"Ms. Lockheart can you please change your mind." The tour guide asked.

"Sorry but I already made up my mind." Cassie told them.

"It's a shame because you are the only Pandora compatible to Kazuha as you clocks in at 90 percent compatibility." Sister Margaret inform her.

"Yeah and she would make a good leader for the Chevalier." The guide said.

"The only reason I signed up is because my father is a politician and I didn't want to disappoint him." Cassie inform them. "Actually I am scared of fighting Novas, but I will do what I can to protect my friends and family."

"I see I really hope you do change your mind." Sister Margaret said as she looked at the time. "Could you go and find Naruto for me?"

"Sure I know just where to look." Cassie said.

 **With Naruto and Milena**

Naruto and Milena was laughing and talking, they were having a good time getting to know each other. "You do know that your Limiter is watching us right?" As she looked and saw him hiding behind a tree. "Are you guys in some form of relationship?"

"No we are not but he seems to have a crush on me." Milena turn back to him. "But I am not interested, our relationship is just a business one."

"Are you sure you want to get involve with me I have a fiancé and a girlfriend." Naruto inform her.

"Yes and you also only male Pandora the only person that can keep up with us." Milena lead forward. "And in a pleasurable way." As she kiss him on his cheek.

 **With Cassie**

Cassie was walking toward the area where Naruto and her best friend Milena was when she saw her Limiter Kyoichi, he decided to join her. "Kyoichi, is that Alex?"

"Poor Alex, he's watching another man taking away the girl he like." Kyoichi said as they walked up to him. "That will never happen to me because I will confess my feelings to Cassie later when we are alone."

"Alex, what are you up to." Cassie said pretending that she did not know.

"Ah nothing just keeping an eye on that guy in case he decide to attack Milena." Alex replied.

"That's good, Kyoichi join him I will be back soon." Cassie vanished before Kyoichi could replied.

 **With Naruto and Milena**

"How about we finish this conversation in m-" Naruto suddenly push her away as **Kubikiribōchō** appeared and blocked **Falchion** a pair of long arm-mounted blades.

" **God Speed."** Naruto said as they tried to out power each other.

" **Ice King** , let's finish what we started." Cassie said with a smile on her face.

"You asked for it" Naruto said with a smile too as his eyes turn light purple with sclerae and irides with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeball and eight tomoes in them. " **Shinra Tensei** "

"KYA!" Cassie was send flying but she manages to land on her feet. "Now that's what I am talking about, **Triple** **Accel**!"

"This is exciting **Triple** **Accel**!" Naruto like Cassie disappeared and reappeared behind the other swinging his weapon at Cassie who appeared surprised but dodged with a one-arm stand flip forward before turning around and beginning her Acceleration. "Two seconds left."

"You are good!" Naruto seeing this began his own eventually they both disappeared but the shockwaves from their clashes could be heard and felt. Eventually both appeared across from each other panting heavily. " **Quadruple Accel**!"

"Damn it I can't keep up." Naruto said as he tried to track her. "" **Shinra Tensei** "

"Kyahh!" Cassie crashed into the ground. "That won't stop me." As she got up and vanished again.

"Shit!" Naruto said as Cassie attacked him. 'Arghhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out as cuts appeared all over his body.

"Why isn't he using that attack?" Cassie wonder as she continue to attack.

" **Shinra Tensei** " Naruto said as Cassie jumped back as far as she could and avoid the attack.

"I see, you can only use that attack every five seconds." Cassie said as she appeared in front of him. "And your attack have an attack range."

"Hahahaha you are good, you're one of the few people to discover that." Naruto said as he put his hands on the ground. " **Ice Age**!"

"Shit!" Cassie and Milena shouted as the area froze.

 **"Ice Clones**!" Five Naruto appeared. "Let's do this!"

"Two can play that game." As Five Cassie appeared. "He's faster on Ice." As they all collide.

"Naruto is pretty fast and strong to keep up with Cassie." Milena said as she watch. "Too bad Cassie is just playing around with him, she can go much faster than that."

"Got you, **Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystal!"** In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around Cassie.

"So this is the technique you use to beat Satellizer." Cassie as Naruto appeared in all the mirrors.

"You can't escape." Naruto said with a smile. " **One Million Flying Ice Needles of Death."**

"Let me show you why I am call Godspeed of the East," Cassie as she just stood there as the Ice needles when through her like she was there then she vanished.

"What!" Naruto was send flying out of the mirror and crashed into a building.

*boom*

"Damn it Cassie what if you had kill him!" Milena shouted.

"Don't worry he is strong enough to take it." Cassie said as they saw Naruto walking out of the building. "See."

"Damn, her speed is what is beating me." Naruto said as he walk back into the clearing. "It's time I show you why I am call the **Ice King**!"

"Like I am going to let you." Cassie was behind him and attacked him with her blade only for it to go through Naruto's Icy body. "Shit!" She dodge **Kubikiribōchō.**

"Hahahaha I this mode my body becomes Ice and no attack can touch me." Naruto inform her **.**

"It seem this is a draw then." They turn around to see Sister Margret. "Cassie is too fast for you to hit and Naruto's body is impossible to hit."

Cassie sigh as her volt weapon vanish. "You are right." As she walked up to Naruto who release his volt weapon.

"You are pretty strong God speed." Naruto said with a smile.

"It Cassie, Cassie Lockheart." Cassie replied with a smile of her own as she put out her hands.

Naruto took it and kiss her hand. "You have a beautiful name Cassie." Naruto said which made the girl blush. "And it's Naruto Mably."

"Thank you Naruto and you are a pretty cool dude." Cassie blush realize the pun she used.

"Hahahahah I know I am." Naruto laughed.

"Cassie stop trying to steal him, I saw him first." Milena said as she pulled Naruto away from her.

"I am not." A blushing Cassie shouted.

"I need to inform Mark about this." The tour guide said to himself.

 **Later**

Naruto was mildly surprised when Milena decided to see him off at entrance to the school's helipad and very shock when he saw Cassie. The helicopter was waiting to take him back to West Genetics, Kazuya and Sister Margaret was already in it. They'd said their goodbyes earlier at the school gate but they surprised him by following him to the helipad.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Milena inquired, but there was a tone at the edge of her voice that betrayed her.

"Yeah, we would have lots of fun together." Cassie said.

"I really like you, Milena and I just getting to know you Cassie," He replied. "But I can't trust the person who run this school, they are after me and stay here will only make their jobs easier and beside I have others waiting on me back at West Genetics."

Betraying nothing outwardly while yet another part of Milena humanity withered away, she murmured, "I understand."

"Me too." Cassie replied sadly, she really starting to like him, the two looked at each other before nodded their head.

"Take care of yourself," Milena whispered. They both step forward surprising him again (Cassie), lifting their heads as both of them peck him on one cheek. He shrugged with resignation, then turned and open the door to the helipad.

Naruto walked towards the helicopter when he allowed himself a small double take when he saw two boys patiently waiting for him.

"Come to make sure I leave?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Actually, we just wanted to see the first ever male Pandora," Alex replied evenly, then his expression tightened. "Hope we don't see you here again though."

"Yeah and I am sure you have enough West Genetics girls to keep you company so don't even bother call ours." Kyoichi said.

"Don't worry I won't be coming back here again or calling them." Naruto said with a smile. "They will be the ones doing all those stuff hahaha." Naruto laughed as he boards the helicopter.

"I hate that prick." Alex said when he felt something on his hands, he look down to see his hands were frozen and attached to Kyoichi's.

END


	11. Chapter 10 Nova Attack

**Kaho: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Freezing (owned by Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **People's thoughts**

 **Review Corner**

Guest 1

Jay3000: Don't worry he will

Shadowknightreaper

Jay3000: Sorry it too so long.

desdelor97

Jay3000: Thank you, I am glad you liked it.

lou2003us

Jay3000: Well here it is.

Oblivion196

Jay3000: One of the things I am good at writing.

bladetri

Jay3000: I am glad you do.

thor94

Jay3000: Thank you and yeah I decided to give him a chance.

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: I will

NinjaFang1331

Jay3000: Thank you

Stratos263

Jay3000: It's too soon.

Alex2909

Jay3000: More will come in the future.

jablanco

Jay3000: Thank you

InuLamar

Jay3000: I will and thank you.

* * *

Last Time

* * *

Naruto was mildly surprised when Milena decided to see him off at entrance to the school's helipad and very shock when he saw Cassie. The helicopter was waiting to take him back to West Genetics, Kazuya and Sister Margaret was already in it. They'd said their goodbyes earlier at the school gate but they surprised him by following him to the helipad.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Milena inquired, but there was a tone at the edge of her voice that betrayed her.

"Yeah, we would have lots of fun together." Cassie said.

"I really like you, Milena and I just getting to know you Cassie," He replied. "But I can't trust the person who run this school, they are after me and stay here will only make their jobs easier and beside I have others waiting on me back at West Genetics."

Betraying nothing outwardly while yet another part of Milena humanity withered away, she murmured, "I understand."

"Me too." Cassie replied sadly, she really starting to like him, the two looked at each other before nodded their head.

"Take care of yourself," Milena whispered. They both step forward surprising him again (Cassie), lifting their heads as both of them peck him on one cheek. He shrugged with resignation, then turned and open the door to the helipad.

Naruto walked towards the helicopter when he allowed himself a small double take when he saw two boys patiently waiting for him.

"Come to make sure I leave?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Actually, we just wanted to see the first ever male Pandora," Alex replied evenly, then his expression tightened. "Hope we don't see you here again though."

"Yeah and I am sure you have enough West Genetics girls to keep you company so don't even bother call ours." Kyoichi said.

"Don't worry I won't be coming back here again or calling them." Naruto said with a smile. "They will be the ones doing all those stuff hahaha." Naruto laughed as he boards the helicopter.

"I hate that prick." Alex said when he felt something on his hands, he look down to see his hands were frozen and attached to Kyoichi's.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Nova Attack**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Naruto left East Genetics and had constant contact with Milena and sometimes with Cassie.

Naruto woke up and entered his small living room, scratching at his bedhead as he did so. He was immediately surrounded by the scent of food. He watched as Miyabi bustled setting the food on his little coffee table, wearing an apron over her clothes.

"Damn." He said to himself as he looked on. "What's this?" Was the only thing he could say.

Miyabi turned around and smiled. "Nothing much, I just thought I'd cook for you." She placed a tray with bacon and eggs, along with sausages, grilled tomato, mushrooms, tea, toast, and marmalade where Naruto usually sat on his sofa. "Can't a girl cook for her man, dig in."

Naruto took a seat, smiling up at Miyabi. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She said with a smile as she took off hr apron.

Just as she turned away, Naruto grabbed her wrist and brought her back to him. Miyabi understood immediately, bending down to give him a chaste kiss. She broke the kiss and they shared a smile as she turned around to gather her own food onto a plate and went to go sit beside Naruto.

They sit and silence and ate there food until they were finish. "That was so delicious Miyabi." Naruto said as he turn to her.

"Thank yo-" Naruto captured her his with his.

Miyabi moaned into the kiss when she felt his tongue slide against hers as it traced the insides of her mouth. Tearing off his T-shirt to expose his muscular chest she ran her fingertips over his flawless skin causing him to shiver in pleasure.

She yelped when he pushed her upright so she was straddling his waist, his hardness pressing at her crotch. Naruto lifted her top up but stopped half way so her face was covered from her nose upwards and her arms held above her head, exposing her firm DD-cups and their light pink nipples. He trailed kisses along her jaw line and down the right of her neck, licking her collar bone tenderly before continuing to trail kisses between her firm breasts and down her stomach. When he reached her belly button he paused to dip his tongue in it a few time, making her squirm in pleasure, before he moved his head back up and captured her left nipple in his mouth. He brought a hand up to caress the other fleshy mound, rolling his thumb over the nipple.

With his other hand he unbuttoned her pants and slipped his fingers into her white panties sensually stroking her nether lips. Miyabi screamed out in pleasure from the new sensation. "Oh yes take me now….!"

 **A few hours later**

Naruto entered the third year pool and Elizabeth favourite place, he saw Elizabeth with a bird in her hands.

"Damn it work." Elizabeth said but it did not work. "I can't believe Naruto gave me this power." As the bird moves it wing. "I did it.'

"That's pretty neat."

"KYAA!"

Elizabeth leapt ten feet in the air as a voice spoke right beside her. She twisted in the air and landed on her feet, clutching at her heart as she caught her breath. She looked up to see Naruto standing there with a raised eyebrow and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Damn it! Don't creep up on me like that!" The second eyebrow Miyabi and an amused grin stretched his lips.

"Creep up on you?" He asked incredulously.

Elizabeth's face flushed at his words and the fact that he had sneak up on her without her knowing. Deciding not to further her embracement, the blonde brushed off some imaginary dust and turned back to her observations, purposefully ignoring her brother's amused chuckles.

"Any way I came here to help you with it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks, I still don't know why you gave me this one, it good and all but-"

"You wanted something with more fire power." Naruto said as Elizabeth nodded her head. "Don't be like that Elizabeth you have plenty of fire power already beside I gave you this because I don't want to see you sad again, like when your mother died."

"I understand and thank you." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

 **The next day**

Naruto was in class when he receive a message from Milena to meet her in front of the Golden Stage now, it was a hotel that was the centre between the two schools. "I wonder what the emergency is." Naruto got up as Elize looked at him. "Sensei, may I use the bathroom please?"

"Of course Naruto-san." Elize said as she watch Naruto run from the classroom as Satellizer glared at him.

"Something is not right." She said to herself. "Sensei, can I g-"

"No Satellizer-san." Elize replied as she when back to her lesson.

"Naruto where are you going?" Elizabeth asked as she saw that her brother was about to borrow one of the staffs' car.

"I have a date with Milena" Naruto said as Elizabeth frowned.

"Right now when you have class." Elizabeth growled.

"I will make it up to you if you keep quiet." Naruto said with a smile.

"You better." Elizabeth said as she walked up to him and kissed him.

 **The Golden Stage**

Milena stood in front of the huge building waiting on Naruto. "I hope he was able to sneak out." She wait for 30 minutes when she saw a car parking across the street. "Naruto-kun, you made it!" She shouted as Naruto cross the street.

"What is the emergency? Are you ok?" Naruto asked as she hugged him.

"I am fine, I am on a mission and I need your help." Milena said as Naruto looked at her.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I need to sneak into this building and grabbed a package." Milena said with a frown.

"What is in the package?" Naruto asked her.

"Someone hack into my phone and stole those naked pictures I send to you." Milena said as Naruto growled. "I trace the hack to this hotel, the honeymoon suite to be exact."

"I see, I am in." Naruto said as they sneaked into the building.

"Hey you stop!" A security guard shouted only to be frozen by Naruto.

*ring*

"Damn it!" Milena shouted as they heard the alarm. "We have to get out of here."

"No we don't." Naruto said as he froze the floor silencing the alarm and the staff. "Let's hurry before they unfroze. They ran up the stairs to the honey moon suite and kick the door in to see an empty room. "Milena I thought you said there was someone here."

Naruto turn around to see Milena in front of him and on her knees. "What is going on?" Milena quickly unbuckled his belt of the shock Naruto then she pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

 **Lemon Alert**

"There was no mission, I just wanted to get you here alone." Milena said as she licked her lips. "And don't worry my father own this building." She now had Naruto's cock in her hand and started pumped it until it was at full hardness.

"Kami! Naruto-san you're so big!" She exclaimed.

"You little minx." Naruto groaned as she leant forward and licked his member from base to tip. Her tong was warm and soft.

Milena took Naruto's mushroom head in between her lips and swirled her tong around it, the saliva only adding to the slick smooth feeling. Naruto placed his right hand on the back of her head. Taking the hint Milena slid her mouth down his cock stopping, just short of half way, when it hit the back of her throat. Her tongue moved around caressing everywhere it could reach and making Naruto close his eyes pleasure. She pulled back revealing a now glistening shaft, a thin strand of saliva hanging between her mouth and his cock.

"Damn Milena, where you learn to suck cock like that?" Naruto moaned.

"You haven't seen anything as yet." Milena then took a deep breath and sucked it back in, when it hit the back of her throat she repressed her gag reflex and pushed forward until her nose was nuzzling his patch of pubic hair.

"Oh shit!" Naruto threw his head back and growled in pleasure as she bobbed her head back and forth, only pulling his cock out of her throat when she needed to breathe then ramming it back in. After five minutes of this treatment Naruto felt the pressure in his loins build up and gritted his teeth as he tried to delay his release.

"M-Milena -san! I'm almost t-there!" He grunted. This caused Milena to plunge his entire length down her throat and moan loudly around his member.

Naruto howled as the stimulation pushed him over and he unleashed copious amounts of cum into the woman's throat. When his climax started to subside she pulled back until only her lips were wrapped around his head, allowing the last few spurts to fill her mouth. Milena's cheeks sucked in as she cleaned every last drop from his channel then released him with a pop. She tilted her head back and their eyes met. She opened her mouth, churning the thick white liquid around with her tong then swallowed it all in one deep audible gulp.

"Damn girl that was the best blow job ever." Naruto said as he rest for a while to regain his strength.

"I aim to please." Milena said as she strips off her clothes and lay on the bed and started playing with herself as Naruto watched every little movement as her breasts move around, her hands tweaking the hard nipples, causing her to moan with pleasure. Her first moan brought Naruto out of his daze, and he looked to see a wetness of her pussy.

While He was admiring her wet pussy, Milena had taken one hand and was gliding it down her body, letting it come to rest on her pussy. She let out a sigh as she rubbed the area; the feeling of her hands rubbing on her pussy felt incredible to her.

When she hit a particularly sensitive spot Milena arched her chest as she gave a loud, passionate "Ohhh…yes!"

Naruto could take no more of this and went on the bed before grabbing the back of her thighs and placing a kiss right on her pussy. Milena moaned as she felt Naruto's lips, Naruto then started to lick Milena pussy earning a groan from her as she reached down to pull his head closer to her centre.

While he was doing that Milena bucked her hips begging him to go further and he complied his tongue running along her pussy lips before he pushed it into her tight hole.

"Oh, God, oh my God…Naruto, please don't stop, Naruto, eat this out, Ohhh, it feels so good." Milena wailed as she had her 1st orgasm causing her fingers to grab at his hair and hold his head even closer to her hole. When he got to the point where he knew she was getting close to another orgasm, he stopped, much to her disappointment but then placed his teeth on her clit and bit down.

"I'm cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmming!" This sent Milena over the edge again as she bucked up into his mouth and let out a high pitched shriek of pleasure as her pussy contracted in orgasm, letting her juices flow into Naruto's mouth.

"I want you inside, now." she said her voice dripping with lust.

He used his right forearm to keep him up so he wasn't laying on top of her. He used his left hand to make sure he was placed at her entrance and he slowly slid into her and he could hear her hiss from the being entered. "She a virgin?"

Naruto looked at her and kissed her trying to take her mind off of the pain as he broken her hymen. Milena wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He felt Milena dig her nails into his back causing him to wince.

"Oh yes!" He moaned as he felt her walls squeeze him. "You're so tight!".

He then lowers himself and smashed his lips with hers once more before he started move inside her.

"Ah yes!" She moans.

"How does it feel Milena? How does my big cock feel inside your tight little cunt?" Naruto said as he thrust into Milena hard, the said woman having her legs wrapped around him so she could keep herself connected.

"It feels good Naruto! Don't stop!" Milena said in a pleading voice, while moaning from the pounding she was getting. "Now move faster?"

"As you wish," Naruto said as he thrust into her again, and again while burying his face into her neck licking the spot he was about to bite into all the while letting Milena grip his head while she let out screams of pleasure with each thrust into her bod. Naruto started to thrust faster, his hips becoming a blur. The bed started to make noise from the pressure of his thrust.

"Oh kami! He fucking me rough and raw!" Milena said as she felt his cock pound into her without mercy.

"Ah fuck! I love your pussy!" Naruto said as he did a semi-corkscrew maneuver when he thrust into her pussy, and made Milena nails tear the skin.

"I've love your cock Naruto! Tell me you love me!" Milena screamed.

"I love you Milena." Naruto said as he continue to wreck her pussy.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Milena thought as she had been through so many orgasms without crying out because they had bombarded her one after the other, and she could feel her body had basically become like jelly with Naruto giving it to her like she asked.

"I'm going to cum Milena. I'm going to cum hard!" Naruto shouted, as he had been feeling her pussy clamping down on him hard to the point it was almost painful to him, and finally released his seed into her pussy making the woman let out a raspy scream at feeling his seed enter her womb.

"That...was...marvelous!" Milena breath as her body shivered.

"Were not done yet Milena," Naruto said, as they went on into the night.

 **Two days later**

Milena and Cassie was heading to their dorm room. "Can you please keep your voice down, I couldn't sleep last night with all of your screaming."

A blush appeared on her face as she remember that she was watching the video of her and Naruto having sex in the hotel, it was a good thing that she was on the pill that day. "Sorry Cassie-chan, I will try to turn it down."

"So howbigwaashisdick." She said very fast.

"Could you please slow down, I did not here you." Milena said with a smile she heard what her friend had said but she wanted to tease her a little. "Let's hear it Cassie-chan."

"I said how big was his cock?" A red face Cassie said.

"ARARA I knew you were like me Cassie-chan." Milena said as Cassie blushed even harder. "But if you want to know, he's abou-"Just then, a siren was heard.

"All 1st year to the battle room all other students prepare for battle." The voice rang throughout the school. "We are under attack by a quartet of Type-S Nova!"

"How did they get pass our detection field!" Milena shouted as they ran to the battle field.

"Who cares, we have to stop them immediately." Cassie shouted back. They reached outside to see several helicopters taken off. "No!"

"Those fools what were they thinking!" Milena shouted, they could not believe that their leader would do something so stupid.

"He send them to their death." Cassie said in a sad voice as they saw the fleet of helicopters attacking the NOVA with no success.

"No!" Milena and Cassie shouted as they ran towards the NOVAS as the helicopters are struck down with ease.

" **Volt Weapons activate**!" The girls shouted as they attacked the NOVAS.

 **West Genetics**

"Stop right there Naruto!" Yu-Mi Kim shouted as she grabbed unto Naruto. "I can't let you leave."

"Get out of my way, I have to go and help Milena and Cassie!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his hands from her grip.

"I am sorry Naruto but Dr Aoi has put the institution on lock down." Elize said as she stood in front of him.

"I don't care what that bastard sai-" A spear was pointed at his throat.

"I am truly sorry Naruto but I can't let you leave." Yu-Mi Kim said in a sad voice.

"So that's how it is." Naruto said as he walked off.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun." Elize said, she really wish she could help East Genetic but orders were orders.

"What was that about?" A confused Kazuya asked himself as Naruto walked passed him.

"Kazuya-kun! Kazuya!" Arthur and Kaho shouted to get their friends attention.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kazuya turns around to greet his friends.

"Did you hear about the attack on East Genetics?" Kaho inform him.

"Really, who is attacking them?" A shocked Kazuya asked.

"A Type S Nova is attacking them." Arthur replied.

"Yeah and they are short-handed." Kaho said in worried.

"Are we going to help them?" Kazuya asked.

"No, we are ordered to stay here." Kaho in a sad voice.

"Which idiot would do that?"

"Your grandfather."

 **With Naruto**

"Damn it." Naruto said as he walked back into room where the second years were, they were watching the fight at East Genetics.

"How did it go Naruto?" Stella asked.

"The school is on shut down, no one in or out." Naruto growled as he took his seat. "Dr Aoi's orders."

"I know we and East Genetic are rivals but we should still try and help them." Elizabeth said.

"They won't last long at the rate things are going." Miyabi inform them as they watched the bird's eye view of the fight.

"Please don't die Milena and you too Cassie." Naruto said.

"It seems the lower level limiters and Pandoras are using the decoy strategy." Chiffon said from her seat.

"It won't work for long." Ticy said to her friend.

 **With Cassie and Milena**

"What the hell is going on?" Milena said as she jumped back the NOVA was repelling her attacks.

"You realize it too." Cassie said as she jumped back too. "It's like they are reading our minds and getting all our info."

"How is that possible?" As she attack the NOVA and getting the same result.

"I don't know but we have to find out in order to win." Cassie said as she saw a beam forming. "Move!" She shouted as the Nova fires a large beam, sending the other Pandoras and the limiters flying.

"Cassie! Are you ok?" Milena shouted.

*cough*

"I am fine." Cassie said as she looks on. "What is going on here, these things weren't as strong as before."

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

Satellizer looks on, angry about her inability to do anything about this. "Naruto can't we sneak out and help them?"

"Sorry Satella-chan but Elize and Kim sensei are watching us." Naruto said as she looked around to see that the teachers' eyes were on them especially Naruto.

"Damn it, I need to take a walk." Satellizer said as she got up and walked off when she heard her name.

"Satellizer!" She turn around to see Rana.

"I don't have time for you right now." Satellizer walked away.

"Wait! That's not why I am here!" Rana shouted as Satellizer stop. "I know we haven't have the best of starts when we met each other."

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Satellizer said when they heard Kazuya speaking with Arthur and Kaho.

"I have decided that I am going to leave Satellizer alone, I finally understand why wanted her so much." Kazuya said as a smile appeared Rana and Satellizer faces for two different reasons.

"Now I can sink my hooks into him." Rana said to herself.

"Good riddance." Satellizer couldn't be happier.

"Really! I am so glad." Kaho said with a big smile on her face.

"Good because I wouldn't want The Ice King to kill you." Arthur said with a smile of his own.

"So what changed your mind?" Kaho asked.

"I realise that the only reason I wanted Satellizer was because she remind me of my big sister so much plus she has some of her stigmata."

 **Back with Milena and Cassie**

Milena and Cassie was having a hard time fighting the NOVAS who were capturing their friends. "Cassie! Look out!" Milena pushed Cassie out of the way of the tentacles only to be captured by them herself. "Naruto, I lo-."

"Milena!" Cassie shouted as she dodged the tentacles and started fighting the Nova face to face. "You will pay for this." As she vanished and reappeared only to be caught by its tentacles. Her Volt Texture vanishes as she along with other Pandora as they fused with the Nova.

Cassie tries to break free, but it doesn't work and she is fused with the Nova. "Help me, Na-"

* * *

 **AND CUT**

* * *

The Deva Path ( **Naruto** ) which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces.

The Asura Path (?), which grants the user the ability to create weaponry and armour.

The Human Path (?), which gives the ability to copy soul and use the person special ability for a period as well as their knowledge.

The Animal Path (?), which lets the user summon a wide variety of Nova that any one of the path kills.

The Preta Path (?), which can absorb all forms of energy, including most Pandora's and NOVA attack.

The Naraka Path (?) which can summon and control the King of Hell to fight for them.

The Outer Path (?), which rules over both life and death.


End file.
